<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Más buenos presagios (o algo así) by DelianWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532885">Más buenos presagios (o algo así)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelianWriter/pseuds/DelianWriter'>DelianWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nuevos presagios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelianWriter/pseuds/DelianWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado algunos años desde el último día del resto de sus vidas y la Tierra parece estar de momento en paz, o casi. El mundo se descontrola mientras Crowley estrecha cada vez más sus lazos con Aziraphale. ¿Y si los problemas en lugar de acabarse no han hecho más que empezar?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device &amp; Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nuevos presagios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A propósito de la vida después del último día del resto de sus vidas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La vida era, bueno, a grandes rasgos lo que había estado siendo hasta ese entonces, aunque quizás cabría destaca que de un tiempo a esta parte Aziraphale y Crowley se reunían con mucho más frecuencia, casi a dirario, de hecho. Siendo este el caso, el demonio se empezaba a preguntar sinceramente cómo es que no estaban viviendo juntos, eso evitaría desplazamientos innecesarios y llamadas de teléfono a cualquier hora del día, pero maldita sea si no adoraba tener que ir hasta la librería del ángel en su querido coche o que Aziraphale sonase como un pedante muy educado cuando contestaba al teléfono.</p><p>Tenía que reconocerlo, a Crowley le gustaba sorprender de vez en cuando a su ángel apareciendo sin avisar en la tienda, aunque nunca lo molestaba cuando atendía a un cliente porque sabía lo importante que era para él hacer un buen trabajo para conseguir que ese mismo cliente se largase de allí sin comprar nada. Aquello se llamaba librería por aparentar, pero era la particular pequeña Biblioteca de Babilonia y mucho mejor surtida, llena de primeras ediciones dedicados que por supuesto no estaban a la venta.</p><p>Cuando Aziraphale se percataba de su presencia siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa, de esas que hacía con la boca cerrada y las comisuras muy elevadas en señal de felicidad contenida y luego movía los labios exageradamente para que pudiese ver con claridad que le murmuraba un "hola". A Crowley eso le causaba bastante vergüenza, sobre todo porque la mayor parte de las veces el cliente con el que estaba hablando se giraba para mirarle con rostro de sospecha.</p><p>Uno habitual dijo una vez a Aziraphale:</p><p>—¿Tu novio está aquí otra vez?</p><p>—¿Qué? — había respondido con una pregunta Aziraphale, desconcertado, y luego había mirado a Crowley sonriendo nervioso y luego cerrando la boca y luego vuelto a sonreír de nuevo en una histeria de muecas teatrales. — Oh, no. No somos novios. Solo somos amigos.</p><p>Para ser honestos, era un gran avance que el ángel hubiera admitido ya el hecho obvio de que eran mejores amigos, desde hacía nada menos que seis mil años, pero el demonio no se sentía tan emocionado como debería. De todas formas eso no era algo que ni de lejos iba a discutir con Aziraphale cuando había un humano o cualquier otra criatura de por medio.</p><p>Lo había pensado mucho y esa era una buena tarde-casi noche, sorprendentemente no llovía en Londres y el final del verano había dejado una brisa fresca y unas temperaturas casi ideales para criar una buena vid. Si desde esa parte de la ciudad se hubiese podido ver el cielo con claridad hubiera podido comprobar que tenía unos bonitos tonos entre anaranjados y púrpuras, con una luna creciente que había empezado a asomar. Se lo diría esa noche.</p><p>En su coche sonaba "You're my best friend" de Bach, que había saltado después de un "Don't stop me now" de Chopin. Le pareció tan apropiado que sonrió y se le escapó un pequeño siseo, un poco sonrojado. Parecía una indirecta divina muy acertada, aunque estaba casi seguro que en el caso improbable de que Aziraphale se subiese en el coche antes de que hubiese terminado la canción no se daría ni cuenta. No dejaba de parecerle increíble lo corto que era para algunas cosas cuando era muy inteligente para casi todo lo demás.</p><p>Entretanto Aziraphale había cerrado la librería un poco antes de lo usual, sin sospechar siquiera que Crowley se dirigía para allí. No es que este hecho fuese sorprendente, pues su negocio no tenía unos horarios particularmente definidos (a veces abría durante todo el día y otras no lo hacía en absoluto, o solo durante dos horas, o cinco pero con descansos para almorzar, comer y la hora del té), pero esta vez Aziraphale tenía un motivo particular para cerrar antes y era que había conseguido un nuevo libro.</p><p>Dicho libro se titulaba "51 formas de llegar a Dios" y databa de hacía tan solo dos siglos, pero presumía de ser un compendio de varios libros de hacía cinco siglos que a su vez decían haber hecho referencia a otro libro de hacía catorce siglos que fue presumiblemente escrito basándose en las notas de un santo que afirmaba haber tenido contacto directo con un ángel que aseguraba haber podido comunicarse directamente con Dios. Sobre si esta historia era cierta o no, Aziraphale no tenía ni idea, pero estaba dispuesto a darle un voto de confianza al libro, después de todo ya había intentado por todos los medios que conocía comunicarse con Dios, y el resultado había sido nulo.</p><p>Aziraphale no del todo satisfecho (más bien nada) con no haber podido comunicarse con Dios después de innumerables intentos. Claro que había muchas razones que explicasen que un ser todopoderoso no pudiese manifestarse, pero no parecían coincidir en gran medida con esa capacidad precisamente infinita de poderlo todo aunque quizás, efectivamente, eso solo sea una afirmación desinformada.</p><p>Intentar conectar con la esfera espiritual, hacer una llamada allá arriba, en definitiva, no era ni de lejos sensato después de los sucesos que habían tenido lugar hacía poco. Bueno, unos años, pero cuando se ha vivido desde antes de la creación del mundo eso realmente es casi nada. Tanto el cielo como el infierno habían dejado momentáneamente tranquilos a Crowley y a Aziraphale, pero esa situación podía cambiar fácilmente.</p><p>Era previsible que quizás en un futuro no muy lejano estallase una guerra entre los humanos y los "otros lados", el cielo y el infierno, para ser más claros. Crowley era de la opinión de que no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto, al menos hasta que llegase el momento. Sobra decir que Aziraphale no era de la misma opinión.</p><p>Por si alguna vez os lo habéis preguntado, los ángeles no duermen, pero Aziraphale sí lo hacía, aunque no lo necesitase, porque le gustaba soñar. Generalmente encontraba mucha satisfacción en ello, porque se sumergía en recuerdos y los alteraba con pequeños milagros que no hacen daño a nadie ya que eran únicamente fruto de su imaginación y nunca salían de ahí, pero a veces Aziraphale soñaba con el futuro o más concretamente con lo que pensaba que sería el futuro y la perspectiva de una nueva guerra lo atormentaba más que la visión de fuego demoniaco, por eso estaba determinado a hablar con Dios sobre lo que podía ocurrir si simplemente dejaba que los ángeles y los demonios hiciesen lo que les daba la gana.</p><p>Suspiró, sentado en su escritorio, abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar, impaciente. Quizás le sobraba el tiempo pero quizás en realidad le faltaba y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.</p><p>Cuando escuchó la puerta, cerró la persiana del escritorio apresuradamente y se levantó de la silla como si de repente le quemase.</p><p>—¡Lo siento, estamos cerrados! — dijo antes de darse cuenta de que era Crowley. — ¡Oh! Hola. — respondió entonces sonriendo muy nervioso. Nunca había sido bueno ocultando cosas, especialmente si dudaba en el fondo de si esas cosas eran inherentemente malas o buenas. A pesar de que confiaba en que como ángel debía hacer y de hecho hacía lo correcto era bastante dado a dudar, sobre todo cuando Crowley le miraba de ese modo que en realidad no quería decir nada salvo "¡qué ganas tenía de verte!", aunque para un asustadizo Aziraphale era algo más como "¿qué estabas haciendo, palomita, ahí tan escondidita?".</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Crowley algo extrañado por su actitud.</p><p>—¿Pasar? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿De verdad pasa algo?</p><p>—Yo creía que no pero a lo mejor has tenido problemas con algún cliente o quizás tienes a alguien por ahí escondido. — bromeó Crowley, pero Aziraphale saltó sobresaltado, sin entenderlo.</p><p>—¿Escondido? ¿Quién, qué? ¿Por qué escondería nada o a nadie? — dijo mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza y sonreía de manera forzada.</p><p>—Era una broma. — se vio obligado a decir, sintiendo un poco de compasión por la inocencia de su compañero. - No importa si no lo entiendes. Solo pensé que podríamos cenar. He oído que han abierto ya ese nuevo restaurante de comida francesa.</p><p>—Suena encantador — respondió el ángel y se hizo bastante obvio que había captado su interés, pues sus ojos verdes chispeaban ante la sola mención de la comida y parecían brillar hechos agua junto con su boca.</p><p>Crowley sonrió también, triunfal. Tocar el corazón de su ángel era muy fácil, teniendo en cuenta que era un ser de amor, pero resultaba mucho más eficiente si primero se acariciaba su estómago.</p><p>Un pequeño milagro hizo que encontrasen mesa para dos a pesar de que no habían reservado y Aziraphale se apresuró a pedir para él un plato crema de endivias con vieras, otro de Liebre a la Royal y una tabla de quesos con el mejor vino de la carta para compartir los dos.</p><p>A Crowley no le entraba nada, salvo alcohol, que bebía con gran fruición. Odiaba verse tan visiblemente nervioso, casi sentía que le iban a salir las escamas y se iba a poner a sisear como un loco como no se contuviese. Se estaba esforzando al máximo por mantener una actitud desenfadada, pero notaba que le estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata, más bien parecía una culebrilla a la que le estuvieran dando calambres, moviéndose en la silla mientras miraba a Aziraphale intermitentemente, preguntándose qué era lo siguiente que debía hacer. Tan nervioso estaba que ni siquiera podía disfrutar de ver comer a Aziraphale como tanto le gustaba hacer. A cualquier ser del universo con un mínimo de sensibilidad le hubiese causado simpatía ver el placer manifiesto del ángel cada vez que saboreaba un bocado y podía imaginarse que el cielo se podía tocar desde la tierra.</p><p>Antes de que se diese cuenta había pasado más de una hora y el camarero llegó con el postre: traía dos crepes con nata y miel.</p><p>Crowley se extrañó bastante, porque él no había pedido nada, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Aziraphale este le sonrió como un niño pequeño travieso mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.</p><p>—Me ha entrado nostalgia.</p><p>Eso era cierto, pero también había sido a posta. Aziraphale no era tonto y se daba cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Crowley, aunque no supiera que era y recordar buenos momentos siempre parecía un buen modo de olvidar momentáneamente las preocupaciones inmediatas, aunque la idea de que algo inquietara al demonio lo ponía a él también nervioso.</p><p>Crowley sonrió y comenzó a comer. A los dos les gustaba particularmente acordarse de su anécdota en París durante el Reinado del Terror. ¿Entonces ya sentían algo el uno por el otro? Desde luego que sí, era absolutamente imposible encontrarte con el mismo tipo durante milenios y no desarrollar afinidad con él. La pregunta es si debía empezar por ahí.</p><p>Recordar viejos tiempos siempre parecía poner a Aziraphale tan contento como a él, siempre que obviasen el desastroso y aburrido siglo XIV, todo había sido mejor y más divertido desde aquel entonces, pero Crowley seguía sin encontrar las palabras. No quería acabar aquella velada simplemente contando batallitas y olvidando el punto importante, además estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que Aziraphale ya había terminado de comer.</p><p>—¡Oh, eso ha sido primoroso! — expresó el ángel mientras se limpiaba la boca con pequeños toquecitos con la servilleta y al ver que lo miraba, Crowley se recostó aún más en la silla, intentando fingir normalidad mientras internamente entraba en pánico.</p><p>—¿Y qué me dices de beber? ¿Puedo tentarte a venir a mi casa?</p><p>Aquello era un movimiento arriesgado y como era de esperar salió mal.</p><p>—¡No! ¡Absolutamente no! — dijo Aziraphale, quien nunca había accedido a visitar la casa del demonio. No había una razón real para ello, pero la "guarida de un demonio" sonaba como algo demasiado pecaminoso para un ángel, por mucho que ese demonio fuese Crowley. - Pero ya sabes que me quedan botellas casi llenas en la trastienda de la librería. - apuntó después, sonriendo.</p><p>No era lo que Crowley había planeado, pero poco importaba porque la situación ya hacía tiempo que se le había salido de control. Crowley ya había intentado, si contaba aquella velada, confesarse a Aziraphale un total de tres veces.</p><p>La primera en los años 60, en su coche, cuando el ángel le había dado el agua bendita, pero si Aziraphale lo entendió o no eso era algo que nunca sabría. El caso es que un "vas demasiado rápido para mi, Crowley" fue suficiente para callarle.</p><p>La segunda había sido a principios de los años 90, frente al estanque en el parque de ST. James, pero la presencia de los patos siempre mirándolos con esos ojos acusadores lo había incomodado tanto que no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto.</p><p>Se suele decir que a la tercera va la vencida, pero empezaba a pensar que necesitaría más que un milagro, demoniaco o divino, para conseguir su propósito.</p><p>Aziraphale le sirvió cantidades nada despreciables de vino, y de whisky, y de todo lo que encontró con cierto grado de graduación alcohólica en la trastienda, que no era poco. Se sirvió también para sí mismo porque también necesitaba beber y pensar sobre si debía decirle a Crowley sobre lo preocupado que estaba por la guerra pudiera haber en un futuro.</p><p>Sentado en el sillón, hundido como un flan que lleva demasiado tiempo fuera de la nevera, Aziraphale agarraba su copa con fuerza algo bizco por la borrachera, mientras Crowley caminaba por alrededor con un paso vacilante que le hacía perder bastante de su estilo natural.</p><p>Se chocó con una caja en el suelo y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces en el suelo. De hecho sí se cayó, pero logró salvar la situación de forma casual (si el observador estaba también borracho) haciendo como que se sentaba simplemente para mirar el contenido de la caja.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? — dijo sacando uno de los ejemplares, bastante maltrecho. Una edición de bolsillo muy manoseada con unas letras enormes sobre un fondo horrible del color de la carne podrida que decían "Interview with the vampire Anne Rice".</p><p>Aziraphale tardó en enfocar para ver el libro que Crowley había alzado y agitaba un poco porque le temblaba el pulso. Entonces se puso colorado.</p><p>—Oh, esos libros. — intentó sonar casual, aunque parecía algo culpable por algún motivo. - Insistí encarecidamente con que no tenía interés en ellos, pero la gente se piensa que puede traer aquí cualquier libro que ya no quiera. Ni siquiera les di dinero, ellos simplemente dejaron la caja con toda la colección de "Crónicas Vampíricas".</p><p>—La verdad es que de aspecto dan bastante asquito. — convino Crowley asomando a la caja para ver el resto. - Pero parecen primeras ediciones, aunque sean de bolsillo. Pensé que aunque fuese por eso te interesarían. ¿Qué les pasa a estos libros? ¿Tan malos son?</p><p>—Sí, bueno, no. Si te gusta la novela se dejan leer, pero...me hacen sentir bastante incómodo. - confesó, escondiéndose tras su copa y aquello sí que llamó la atención de Crowley. Pocos libros podían incomodar a un lector tan ávido como Aziraphale, quien además disfrutaba particularmente de libros impropios por diversión, llenos de erratas a veces ofensivas que le causaban mucha gracia, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta.</p><p>De repente interesado, se sacudió un poco para serenarse, retorciéndose hastapara sacar parte del alcohol de sus venas y así ser capaz de leer y abrió el libro, haciendo una llamada lectura diagonal. Luego cogió otro libro e hizo lo mismo, así hasta en con los cuatro primeros libros de la colección. Llegados a ese punto, dejó todos los libros desordenados de nuevo en la caja y giró la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro a Aziraphale.</p><p>—¿Es porque son maricas? — soltó intentando contener una carcajada entre los dientes.</p><p>—¡No, no es eso! — se apresuró a aclarar. — Es que es muy explícito, ¿sabes?</p><p>—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dicen en alguna parte que me haya saltado la palabra "polla"?</p><p>—¡Cielos! — casi gritó Aziraphale, consiguiendo no blasfemar a tiempo, rojo como un tomate. - ¡No, por supuesto que no! Eso sería una cochinada. ¡Ni que el libro lo hubiese escrito un demonio!</p><p>En realidad no podía afirmar con absoluta certeza que tal palabra no se encontrase en las páginas, pues no había llegado a leerlas todas como pudo imaginarse Crowley por su rostro. El demonio no pudo contenerse más y se echó a reír, pensando que la imaginación y osadía del ser humano bien podía ir más allá de escribir una pequeña obscenidad en una novela y Aziraphale debía saberlo también. ¿A caso es que nunca había visto una revista porno o se había metido por internet y le había saltado un anuncio de "chicas calientes en tu ciudad"?</p><p>Fue entonces cuando se hizo la gran pregunta y la dijo en voz alta:</p><p>—¿Es posible que lleves tantos años en la Tierra y no hayas probado a tontear con nadie?</p><p>—No, claro que no. Soy un ángel. Eso es cosa de demonios.</p><p>—Primera noticia de que el sexo lo habían inventado los demonios. Pensé que había sido algo que había ideado Dios, para que las criaturas se reproduzcan y esas cosas, sin que tenga que estar Él todo el rato metiendo mano.</p><p>—Sí, es así. — convino el ángel, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba pensar. — Pero se supone que es precisamente para eso, no para...otras cosas.</p><p>—¡Oh! Pero eso fue idea de los humanos, tener sexo por diversión. Una buena idea, por cierto.</p><p>—¡Crowley! — le reprendió Aziraphale mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos.</p><p>—No he dicho ninguna mentira. - se justificó, alzando los brazos en señal de paz, pero ya habían abierto la caja de Pandora. - Entiendo que seas un ángel, pero vamos, ¿ni siquiera un beso inocente?</p><p>Aziraphale se arrepentía de no haberse serenado antes de ese momento pero alcanzó a hacerlo, rellenando de nuevo las botellas, antes de responder.</p><p>—Eso suena como algo muy importante. — dijo, reflexivo, mientras fruncía el ceño. — Además, la boca, precisamente. Ya sabes que por allí se puede escapar el alma. ¿No crees que es algo muy personal?</p><p>A esas alturas, y habiendo llegado tan lejos, se dijo que era en ese momento o nunca. Se deslizó por el suelo, convertido en serpiente y Aziraphale soltó una exclamación de la sorpresa, mirando hacia abajo como entre sus piernas alzaba la cabeza aquel reptil negro que tan bien conocía.</p><p>Crowley se volvió a transformar en su forma humana, arrodillado ante él y sus narices casi se rozaban. Aziraphale tragó saliva, sintiendo que aquellos ojos dorados de pupila rasgada lo estaban devorando.</p><p>Abrió la boca para decir algo. Demasiado tarde, fue tomado como una auténtica invitación y Crowley le besó, aprovechando el hueco para meter su lengua afilada, y jugar con él.</p><p>No fue como lo esperaba. Lo suyo hubiese sido que Aziraphale hubiese reaccionado de algún modo, el que fuese, correspondiendo a su beso o apartándolo, pero en lugar de eso se quedó quieto como la estatua de querubín de una fuente, con los labios formando una "o" y los ojos a punto de salirsele de las órbitas.</p><p>—¿Ángel? — lo llamó mientras agitaba la mano delante de su rostro a ver si reaccionaba. — ¿Estás bien?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. De cómo descomponer el tiempo atmosférico y otra serie de fenómenos extraños</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale tardó unos momentos en descongelarse, un proceso no demasiado fácil para él, pues suponía enfrentarse al rostro confuso de Crowley, que había torcido el gesto y achinado los ojos como si no le viese bien. Aquello no parecía ni de lejos serio.</p><p>—Pero di algo. Es como si acabase de besar a una trucha muerta, solo que la trucha sería más receptiva. — se quejó Crowley y Aziraphale carraspeó para despejar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta mientras jugueteaba con sus rechonchos pero gráciles dedos a la altura de su regazo.</p><p>—Eso ha sido sorprendemente terrenal. — concluyó mientras alzaba la mirada por encima de Crowley, con la vista aún algo perdida solo Dios sabía en dónde.</p><p>—¿Terrenal? ¿Y eso qué significa? — preguntó esperando una respuesta, pero Aziraphale no estaba dispuesto a confesar que lo que quería decir era exactamente eso: que lo había sentido con toda su forma material desde la punta de los cabellos hasta la planta de los pies y, dicho sea de paso, que hasta su forma espiritual se había agitado tanto que había entrado en una especie de estado de "shock" momentáneo.</p><p>—¡Debes irte ahora! — sentenció alarmado, mientras se levantaba de la silla. No recordaba haber dejado la copa en la mesa, quizás había desaparecido milagrosamente, pero estaba demasiado agitado como para preguntárselo, solo quería seguir dando zancadas para alejarse de Crowley hasta que la distancia que casi chocó con una estantería.</p><p>—¡¿Pero qué dices?! — estalló Crowley, levantándose del suelo. — ¡Debes de estar bromeando!</p><p>—¡No lo estoy! — aseguró Aziraphale, girándose para mirarle, con rostro atormentado y culpable. — ¡Por favor, márchate!</p><p>Crowley abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño. De verdad que no entendía a Aziraphale pero si quería jugar al juego de ser un capullo él también sabía jugar, y mucho mejor.</p><p>—No pienso marcharme. — dijo con voz burlona, recuperando la compostura y envalentonándose. — Está lloviendo. — afirmó apuntando a la ventana detrás con su dedo. Automáticamente comenzó una aguacero en la calle.</p><p>Aziraphale frunció el ceño, molesto y chascó los dedos.</p><p>—No, no llueve. — aseguró y era cierto.</p><p>—¡De eso nada, va a caer un diluvio de cojones! — sentenció el demonio y las gotas de agua volvieron a sonar como metralleta contra el asfalto.</p><p>—¡Hace una noche explendida! — y las nubes desaparecieron.</p><p>Llegados a este punto los intercambios de frases era innecesarios. El tiempo estaba a punto de volverse loco, literalmente. La lluvia había aparecido y desaparecido de repente en tan poco tiempo en Londres que se hablaría durante años de ello, de hecho Twitter ya estaba que estallaba por aquel entonces, y fue a más cuando lo que estalló fue el cielo, esta vez de manera figurada.</p><p>Cayó un rayo justo en la puerta de la librería y tanto Aziraphale como Crowley se asustaron y votaron. Hasta el ángel soltó un chillido muy sentido.</p><p>Sabiendo que aquello no era cosa natural, ambos se acercaron cautelosos a la puerta principal y la abrieron, asomándose para ver un cielo nocturno imposible, despejado, sin una sola nube, y con una luna brillante y preciosa, que en conciones normales no se debería ver, porque aquello era el centro de Londres y diluviaba que daba gusto.</p><p>—¡Has roto el tiempo! — acusó Aziraphale a Crowley.</p><p>—Hemos — puntualizó Crowley.</p><p>—Se ha roto el tiempo — convino finalmente el ángel, porque no era momento de ponerse a discutir.</p><p>Ambos miraron otra vez el cielo, desolados.</p><p>—Ahora sí que la hemos jodido. — y Crowley tenía razón. La habían jodido pero bien.</p><p>La situación atmosférica tardó en normalizarse toda la noche y cinco horas y veintitrés minutos más y durante bastante tiempo de ese largo periodo los londinenses pudieron disfrutar por primera vez en la historia (si es que eran lo suficientemente valientes como para atreverse a desafiar la cortina de agua) de un arco iris séptuple que dejó a la altura del betún el arco iris quíntuple fotografiado en Nueva Jersey en 2018.</p><p>Cuando por fin todo hubo acabado Aziraphale y Crowley se miraron con un rostro de lo más significativo que quería decir exactamente lo que dijo Aziraphale para despedir a Crowley.</p><p>—Y ahora nos iremos a dormir, cada uno por su lado, y no hablaremos de esto.</p><p>Esto es lo que comúnmente se llama "barrer y esconder la porquería debajo de la alfombra", una chapuza, pero les había funcionado en más de una ocasión. Se separaron e hicieron como si aquello no hubiese tenido nada que ver con ellos.</p><p>Eran bastante descarados, lo que a ratos les hacía increíblemente buenos en fingir. Confundían al enemigo, que pensaba que solo dos idiotas se pavonearían después de armar un desastre de proporciones casi bíblicas.</p><p>Unos días después ya habían olvidado (o casi) el incidente, pero quedaba un asunto pendiente que ninguno de los dos olvidaba: el peor beso de la historia.</p><p>Crowley consideraba, con bastante acierto, que había sido un auténtico fracaso, aunque, siendo justos, podía haber salido peor, Aziraphale al menos no lo evitaba, solo hacía como que nada había pasado, lo cual tampoco era muy alentador para el demonio.</p><p>Parecía que a Crowley solo le quedaban dos opciones: volver a intentarlo dentro de un par de siglos o echar toda la carne en el asador y poner a Aziraphale contra la pared. La opción de rendirse quedaba descartada, porque ya había intentado renunciar a lo que sentía en el siglo XIX y había acabado dándose cuenta de que era imposible (de eso y de que hacerse pasar por vampiro no era tan divertido como parecía, pero eso quizás no tenía mucho que ver).</p><p>Lo más fácil era decirlo simplemente. Ya le había besado y no había resultado así que lo suyo era empezar por el principio a ver si iba mejor, tal vez con un "me gustas" o más bien un "te quiero" por no decir "joder, llevo seis milenios loco por tí", lo cual no era cierto pero solo por unos días de diferencia.</p><p>Como él no era muy dado a las sensiblerías porque era muy blando para aguantarlas con entereza pensó que lo mejor era confiar en su coche. Su Bentley había sido su mayor aliado desde que lo había comprado e incluso después del Armagedón frustrado. Un coche que transformaba todos los discos de su interior con el paso del tiempo en "Grandes éxitos de Queen" tenía que ser bueno a la fuerza.</p><p>Lo tenía decidido, acompañaría a Aziraphale a una subasta de una vieja mansión a la que quería ir por si había algún lote de libros interesante o algún objeto nostálgico que le tentase y después de la subasta lo llevaría hasta su casa en coche y pondría el CD de autores de música clásica que llevaba un año en la guantera del coche. A esas alturas ya se conocía en que se habían transformado cada una de las canciones, pero solo para asegurarle, les pegó un nuevo repaso antes de ir aquel día a recoger a Aziraphale.</p><p>Así estaba, yendo tan normal a 130 km/h por la ciudad mientras pasaba una canción tras otra. Tras varias muy buenas pero poco apropiadas para la ocasión, empezó a sonar una sensiblera de esas que Crowley siempre solían saltar porque le hacían sentir extraño.</p><p>"Don't touch me now,</p><p>don't hold me now,</p><p>don't break the spell, darling</p><p>now you are near"</p><p>Bueno, no era su estilo, pero no estaba mal, así que siguió escuchándola durante un rato, pero cuando llegó el estribillo Crowley recordó por qué solía quitar la canción siempre antes de que terminase.</p><p>Se preguntó en qué momento se les había ocurrido a la banda británica que intercalar frases en castellano pronunciadas con un acento bastante dudoso podría quedar bien en una canción de amor en inglés. ¡Aquello iba contra toda lógica!</p><p>—¿"Despacito, mi amor"? — dijo con algo de dificultad. Si sabía cuatro palabras de francés ya sabía cuatro más que en español y ni se imaginaba qué narices quería decir la canción. ¿Por qué era tan innecesariamente confusa, de todas modos? Los humanos desde luego eran más diabólicos que los mismos demonios. Pasó a la siguiente pista, esta vez "Las Palabras de Amor" de Vivaldi no sería la elegida.</p><p>Al final se quedó con el "You're my best friend" de Bach porque contenía exactamente el mensaje que quería transmitirle a Aziraphale, y si no lo pillaba entonces le haría tragar el disco y luego recostaría el asiento y lo que surgiera.</p><p> </p><p>La mansión donde se realizaba la subasta había pertenecido a un coleccionista de antigüedades que había muerto sin herederos, probablemente hundido en su propia inmundicia, porque la sala de música que habían elegido para proceder a subastar los bienes tenía una capa de tierra que casi podía hacer que el espacio fuese considerado un desierto. La gente no paraba de estornudar y todos mantenían una actitud como de espectadores de una carrera de caballos sobre sus asientos, porque a cualquier persona normal le hubiera dado bastante asco apoyar todas sus posaderas en esos sillones hundidos.</p><p>Los dos únicos asistentes que parecían muy a gusto en sus asientos eran Crowley, que se encontraba recostado con una mano apoyada en el respaldo con pose bastante aburrida, y Aziraphale, que sonreía de oreja a oreja muy erguido y elegante con su pajarita de estampado de tartán. Esto se explicaba porque sus sillas eran milagrosamente nuevas, relucientes y muy cómodas. El resto los miraban con envidia y especulaban sobre eran en realidad unos mafiosos que estaban allí para blanquear dinero o algo así.</p><p>Aziraphale estaba desenfrenado: había comprado todos los libros que se habían ofertado y varios muebles enormes que ni siquiera tenía dónde meter. El colmo fue un vidriera de tres metros de largo que además tenía varios cristales rotos. Aziraphale había alzado la mano entusiasmado para pujar, pero Crowley le había agarrado el brazo y se la había bajado, impidiendo que la pudiese comprar.</p><p>—¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Si era una ganga! — se quejó.</p><p>—Era una mierda, eso es lo que era. — afirmó Crowley muy seguro de que había hecho lo correcto. El ángel lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de apartar la mirada ofendido mientras se recolocaba la pajarita.</p><p>En cierto punto hicieron una pausa para un almuerzo, por llamarlo de algún modo. Los sandwiches daban asco y el té sabía a chicle de menta mascado.</p><p>El demonio se lo había visto venir y no había cogido nada, pero como el ángel era débil a la tentación no se había resistido a probar un emparedado. Fue suficiente un mordisco para que la sonrisa se borrase del rostro de Aziraphale.</p><p>—Voy al baño un momento. — dijo el ángel de forma tan sentida que Crowley estaba seguro que a lo que iba a hacer Aziraphale en baño era a llorar. Le esperó conmovido mientras maldecía a la organización de esa condenada subasta.</p><p>Cuando pasó media hora empezó a pensar que le había pasado algo grave, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser. Lo buscó por todas partes, pero lo encontró en el último sitio que esperaba: en el vestidor del dueño de la casa, probándose ropa que olía a alcanfor ante la atenta y muy complacida mirada del señor que organizaba la subasta, que andaba ya restregándose las manos por la fortuna que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—¿Qué diablos es esto? — preguntó Crowley.</p><p>—¡Mira, Crowley, es de mi talla! — dijo emocionado, mirándose a una espejo de cuerpo entero muy sonriente. — Hacía 160 años que no encontraba una levita como esta.</p><p>El abrigo en cuestión guardaba cierta similitud con una que Aziraphale había tenido en el siglo XVIII y que había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias y se diferenciaba del que ahora solía llevar habitualmente por un estampado floral y unos botones enormes que cerraban la parte delantera formando un arco.</p><p>—¡Esta también le queda fabulosa, caballero! — saltó de repente el subastador, que tenía al lado una pila de ropa que Aziraphale ya había prometido comprar. Estaba claro que lo tomaba por un chalado. </p><p>Crowley lo puso a dormir, aguantándose la ganas de prenderle fuego. Luego se encaminó hasta donde estaba Aziraphale y lo agarró del brazo, para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa.</p><p>—Se acabaron las compras, que no eres la tía de Pretty Woman. — soltó mientras fruncía el ceño, porque mientras decía eso le entraron ciertas dudas. Pensándolo bien la sonrisa de Aziraphale sí que tenía cierto parecido con la de Julia Roberts.</p><p>—¿Y quién es esa señorita? — preguntó Aziraphale con inocencia. No era nada aficionado al cine desde que consiguieron hacerlo en color. Definitivamente prefería el teatro.</p><p>—Pues una puta. — respondió mientras lo forzaba a bajar la escaleras.</p><p>—¡Crowley! — le reprendió Aziraphale escandalizado por su lenguaje, mientras se soltaba de su agarre. Ya estaban en la puerta de la mansión y llegados a ese punto decidió que no merecía la pena resistirse.</p><p>—Que lo digo literalmente, en serio. — se excusó, cruzándose de brazos. Había visto trozos sueltos de la película algún domingo que tenía libre, de esos que no hacían nada en la televisión. — La protagonista de la película de Pretty Woman era una prostituta.</p><p>—¡Oh! — fue toda la respuesta de Aziraphale. Prefería no comprometerse diciendo algo más explícito.</p><p>—Vamos, sube al coche, ángel. — dijo mientras lo perdía de su campo visual. Eso bastó, un segundo, para que Aziraphale chascase los dedos y pasase a tener las manos cargadas de bolsas con la ropa que se había probado. </p><p>Haciendo oídos sordos de las quejas de Crowley cuando vio el cargamento, lo metió todo diligentemente en el coche antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción.</p><p>Se marcharon dejando tras de sí cuarenta y tres kilos de libros, un hombre congelado en un vestidor, dos sillas comodísimas, una factura que ascendía al sueldo de cuatro meses de un embajador inglés y algo inesperado que desconcertó aún más que todo lo anterior a los asistentes a la subasta, que se preguntaban por qué narices sonaba (y desde dónde, si no se veía por ahí ningún altavoz) "Pretty Woman" de Rob Orbison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sobre observaciones y un problema muy gordo sin identificar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era la hora de la verdad o eso se decía a sí mismo Crowley, y no podía seguir retrasándolo porque a la velocidad a la que iba conduciendo llegarían al Soho en menos de diez minutos (y eso que estaban en las afueras de Londres).</p><p>—A ver, escúchame. — dijo con aparente seguridad y miró de reojo a Aziraphale, pero después apartó la mirada, porque verlo agarrado al salpicadero con cara de susto no le ayudaba a mantener el tono solemne. — Hay algo que quiero decirte.</p><p>—Está bien, te perdono. — dijo con rapidez Aziraphale, haciendo que el demonio torciese el gesto mientras fruncía el ceño.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué diablos me tienes que perdonar tú a mi?! — casi gritó mientras hacía derrapar el coche al tomar una curva. El ángel cerró los ojos un instante, tragando saliva, y cuando se dio cuenta de que el nivel de peligro bajaba hasta límites tolerables, volvió a hablar.</p><p>—Por ese asunto terrenal, ya sabes. — aclaró mientras hacía un gesto con la mano y apartaba la mirada, pero luego volvió la vista al frente. — ¡Mira a la carretera!</p><p>—¡La estoy mirando! ¡Si no tuviese mis putos ojos pegados en ella y mis manos en el volante te habría dado ya un guantazo! — le aseguró bastante crispado.</p><p>Aziraphale se quedó callado un momento mientras hacía un mohín ofendido.</p><p>—Eso no es muy amable. — murmuró finalmente.</p><p>—¡Soy un demonio, por el amor de...! ¡Por el amor de quien coño sea! ¡Y ahora cállate y escucha, porque esto es lo que de verdad quiero decirte!</p><p>Entonces pulsó el play del reproductor de música, que no había usado hasta ese entonces para dejar preparada la canción para ese gran momento.</p><p>Comenzó a sonar una guitarra y algo como un "Mmmmm" que escandalizó a Aziraphale por su tono pecaminoso e hizo que las alarmas de Crowley saltaran, aunque no fue capaz de reaccionar antes de que comenzase a cantar:</p><p>"The machine of my dream</p><p>Such a clean machine"</p><p>El demonio se apresuró a intentar quitarla, pero se puso tan nervioso que sin querer echó simplemente hacía delante la canción y sonó:</p><p>"I'm in love with my car</p><p>gotta feel for my automobile"</p><p>Llegados a este punto Crowley paró la reproducción del disco de un puñetazo, dejando a un muy sorprendido Aziraphale sobre su asiento, que se aferró con aún más fuerza de cualquier parte del coche que le diese estabilidad.</p><p>—Sabía que te gustaba este coche, pero no sabía que lo querías tanto. — dijo Aziraphale con bastante inocencia y Crowley sintió que le ardía la cara.</p><p>El demonio abrió la ventanilla, sacó el disco de un puñado y lo lanzó por ella, haciéndolo volar como si fuese un frisbee. Aziraphale lo siguió con la mirada, viendo como entraba de repente en combustión y después desaparecía entre los árboles.</p><p>Era el colmo, le había fallado su maldito coche, el mejor automóvil de todos los tiempos, su amante de cuatro ruedas. La traición olía a ambientador de pino y gasolina.</p><p>Dio un volantazo para salirse de la carretera hasta una arbolada y pegó un frenazo que casi los mandó a ambos contra el parabrisas.</p><p>—Ya está. Dímelo tú. — dijo Crowley mientras se quitaba las gafas. Había soltado el volante y ahora estaba girado para encarar a Aziraphale y poder clavarle su pupila afilada, amenazante.</p><p>—¿Qué? — preguntó sin disimular su confusión.</p><p>—Que me he cansado de intentarlo. Ahora me vas a decir tú lo que sientes por mí, ángel.</p><p>Aziraphale iba a decir algo como "una profunda amistad, obviamente", pero una fuerza superior a él que solo puede ser explicada como un milagro le hizo decir en realidad:</p><p>—Te quiero, no sé desde cuándo pero...¡Oh, Dios mio! — y eso último sí que lo dijo de manera consciente. — No quería decir eso. Lo que quiero decir es... — intentó explicarse, pero ya para ese entonces Crowley estaba sonriendo de lado, triunfal, mientras por dentro se empezaba a derretir como el chocolate.</p><p>—Gracias por admitirlo. Eso hace mucho más fáciles las cosas.</p><p>—¿Qué cosas? — preguntó y antes siquiera de que hubiese podido terminar el asiento del coche se reclinó, dejándolo tumbado mirando al techo. — Dios bendito. Tienes que estar bromeando, Crowley. — dijo de una manera tan desapasionada que dejaba claro que no se acababa de creerse lo que parecía que iba a ocurrir.</p><p>—Claro que sí. Vamos a ver cómo te ríes, Aziraphale. — sonrió maliciosamente Crowley mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.</p><p>Durante un momento hubo una confusión de piernas y una lucha no demasiado apasionada de manotazos mientras el ángel se reía con ganas por las cosquillas que le estaban haciendo las manos heladas del demonio, que primero estaba satisfecho simplemente con ese jueguecito, pero que después de un minuto empezó a estar harto de que fuese imposible desvestir a Aziraphale con tanta ropa que llevaba.</p><p>—¡Joder! ¡Me cago en la leche! ¡Los trajes de tres piezas y la ropa interior de cuerpo entero se pasaron de moda hace años, ¿sabes?! — exclamó Crowley hastiado, mientras tiraba de la cola de su levita. Aziraphale agarró la tela para tirar en sentido contrario, con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Haz el favor de evitarme ese lenguaje, Crowley. — le reprendió el ángel bastante molesto.</p><p>Entonces la tela se desgarró y Crowley se dio con el volante en la espalda, soltando un quejido.</p><p>Aziraphale chascó los dedos y el asiento en el que estaba volvió a su posición original. Sentado de nuevo, se recolocó la ropa con mucha dignidad, hasta que Crowley hizo que por arte de magia volviese a bajar el asiento y otra vez a subir. El ángel votó dándose con la cabeza en el techo y así estalló una nueva guerra.</p><p>No tenían muy claro que estaban haciendo, solo hacían aparecer y desaparecer cosas y mover partes del coche para fastidiar al otro. Los faros del Bentley se encendían y se apagaban como una discoteca y en un momento dado mostraron la silueta de un pato como si fuese la señal luminosa para llamar a un superhéroe (esto confundió a una bandada de patos que pasaban por allí y provocó una pequeña crisis en el seno de la formación).</p><p>Todo acabó de repente con un rayo que cayó justo al lado de donde estaban. Automáticamente, el coche abrió sus puertas y echó a Aziraphale y a Crowley de los asientos delanteros al exterior.</p><p>Crowley se vio con la cara en la tierra, totalmente desconcertado, y Aziraphale tirado en el suelo mirando al cielo, en un estado de estupefacción similar. El rayo había prendido fuego al árbol que tenía justo encima, pero no parecía un fuego normal, del mismo modo que el rayo parecía también ser algo sobrenatural.</p><p>—¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Aziraphale con las manos cruzadas en su pecho, sumido en una especie de trance reflexivo.</p><p>El demonio giró el rostro y escupió algo de tierra que se le había metido en la boca antes de hablar.</p><p>—No lo sé, pero nada bueno. ¿Tú entiendes algo?</p><p>—Ni un poco. — confesó el ángel, girando la cabeza para mirar a Crowley. Sea lo que sea lo que había pasado coincidía en la opinión de que no podía ser nada bueno.</p><p>Los dos se miraron de forma significativa durante un buen rato, pensativos. Luego se levantaron sin decir nada, se subieron al coche y siguieron sin decir nada.</p><p>En la arboleda que dejaron atrás continuó ardiendo el fuego, y lo hizo durante un buen rato, más de un día, aunque los bomberos habían acudido media hora después, alertados por un conductor que pasaba por ahí. No consiguieron apagar el fuego y este permaneció constante, sin extenderse, hasta que consumió todo el árbol hasta sus raíces. Esto no fue noticia en periódicos, porque no resultaba tan impresionante como un diluvio sin nubes, aunque sí que hubo algún que otro comentario en Internet que pasó sin pena ni gloria.</p><p>Puede que este suceso no llamase la atención de muchos humanos, pero las fuerzas ocultas (o etéreas, como prefiráis llamarlas) sí que posaron sus ojos sobre ello.</p><p>Para entenderlo mejor solo hay que remontarse al fin del Armagedón frustrado. Crowley y Aziraphale lograron burlar a sus respectivos bandos de aquel entonces para escapar de la muerte, ganándose así su recelo y enemistad para siempre.</p><p>Ni los ángeles ni los demonios sabían cómo habían logrado eludir a la destrucción y suponían que lo que pasaba es que se habían transformado en otra cosa distinta a un ángel y un demonio, algo nuevo y no identificado que los hacía potencialmente peligrosos, por eso los habían dejado en paz, más o menos. La realidad es que estaban en mitad de una Guerra Fría y sin saberlo ello dos eran el epicentro. Si comparásemos la situación con un huracán diríamos que Aziraphale y Crowley estaban en el ojo del huracán y que por eso no podían ver el remolino que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos.</p><p>Los vigilaban constantemente, esperando que hiciesen algo sospechoso y desde luego que lo que estaba pasando era muy sospechoso.</p><p>Cuando alguien te vigila lo mejor es disimular, hacer como que tu vida no tiene ningún interés. Lo que menos te conviene es crear alteraciones en la Tierra que puedan aparecer en los periódicos internacionales. Así que sí, Crowley y Aziraphale estaban metidos en un problema, y en era uno de los gordos.</p><p>Se envió un mensaje desde el infierno al cielo y otro en sentido contrario y después uno más. El primer mensaje decía "MILAGROS DESCONTROLADOS", y el segundo preguntaba "¿DEMONIACOS O ANGELICALES?" y otro respondía "NI LO UNO NI LO OTRO. QUIZÁS LOS DOS. YO QUE SÉ. ¿POR QUÉ NO BAJÁIS A MIRAR, PARA VARIAR?". Este último mensaje además contenía una retahíla de insultos demasiado fuertes para al espectador que los ángeles ignoraron por el bien de sus propios nervios. No eran unos aliados muy eficientes, que digamos, tampoco muy educados (para algo se suponía que eran demonios, ¿no?) pero como a los ángeles no les gustaba mancharse las manos tanto daba que no lo fueran mientras que hiciesen el trabajo sucio.</p><p>Las alarmas habían saltado, pero las cosas de palacio van despacio, como se suele decir, así que en la Tierra todavía no se notaba nada. O casi nada.</p><p>El primero en darse cuenta fue Aziraphale, que al contrario de lo que pensaban la mayoría de los ángeles, era muy inteligente. Un cliente sospechoso había llamado su atención. Estando en el Soho estaba acostumbrado a ver toda clase de gente, incluido a turistas con pintas bastante extrañas que solían ser un auténtico incordio cuando entraban a la librería, y ahí es donde estaba lo raro, que este cliente parecía un turista pero no le estaba acribillando sobre el Necronomicón (muchos daban por supuesto que por ser una librería antigua tenía que ser una librería demoniaca, por algún motivo) en idiomas que solo entendía a medias. Se quedaba callado y lo miraba todo el rato, escondiéndose detrás de un libro, siempre diferente. Además estaba ese ligero detalle de que la librería olía mal mientras él estaba dentro, era muy tenue y podía ser confundido con otra cosa (quien haya olido el azufre sabrá que a qué se parece ese olor, tampoco hace falta ponerse explícito en este punto).</p><p>Aziraphale lo llevaba lo mejor que podía, encendiendo una varita de incienso e intentando evitar el contacto visual mientras por dentro entraba en pánico.</p><p>Creía que debía decírselo a Crowley, pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de quitar. No es que no se fiase del demonio, claro que lo hacía, a aquellas alturas, con todo lo que habían vivido, le confiaría hasta su vida sin dudarlo, pero una pequeña parte de él seguía reticente. Por algún motivo creía siempre que podía solucionar las cosas él solo, cosa que, según le había demostrado la vida con varias bofetadas, no era cierta.</p><p>Después de darle muchas vueltas decidió que no podía seguir callándoselo mientras se atiborraba a comida (se trata de una conducta bastante común entre la gente que siente ansiedad. Técnicamente hablando, Aziraphale no es "gente" sino un ángel, pero para el caso era lo mismo. De todas formas cualquier excusa es buena siempre para comer: estar contento, enfadado o preocupado, a veces incluso, por raro que parezca, simplemente hambriento).</p><p>Acababa de cerrar la librería, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Crowley.</p><p>Sonaron varios tonos y parecía que lo cogía, pero era solo una ilusión.</p><p>—Crowley, necesito que... — comenzó a decir Aziraphale bastante nervioso, pero antes de poder terminar la frase ya conocida del contestador lo interrumpió, crispándole los nervios.</p><p>—"Hola, soy Anthony Crowley. Ya sabes lo que hacer. Hazlo con estilo." — y siguió un pitido.</p><p>—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Podrías coger el teléfono cuando te llaman? — se quejó Aziraphale entre angustiado y molesto, aunque su voz sonaba suave como el algodón, como de costumbre.</p><p>Crowley estaba sentado sobre la mesa de su despacho, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando el teléfono y escuchando. Nunca cogía el teléfono hasta que saltaba el contestador y podía comprobar quién era pero aunque ya sabía que era Aziraphale no se sentía muy por la labor de contestar. El ángel llevaba días sin decirle nada, después de lo que había pasado y sobraba decir que el demonio empezaba a estar hasta las narices. Él tenía su orgullo, un orgullo gigantesco que ahora mismo estaba bastante herido y clamaba venganza.</p><p>—¿Crowley, estás ahí? ¡Tienes que estar en casa! ¿A dónde podías haber ido si no? — cavilaba el ángel moviendo la cabeza nervioso para mirar alrededor de la trastienda. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie allí más que él mismo, pero nunca se sabía. — Por favor, contesta.</p><p>Ese "por favor" había estado bien, pero estaba dentro de la cortesía habitual del ángel. Crowley se descruzó uno de sus brazos para mirarse las uñas de manera distraída, mientras pensaba "Mira, ¿ves? Yo también sé pasar de ti, angelito"</p><p>—¡Crowley! — exclamó ya Aziraphale, desesperado. — No puedo dejarte el mensaje en el contestador. Es muy importante. De vital importancia.</p><p>Algo le decía al demonio que como no hiciese algo el ángel podía pasarse las próximas dos horas suplicándole al contestador y como idea tenía algo de gracia pero a Crowley le estaba empezando a cansar un poco el asunto. Sin levantar el auricular del teléfono, transportó su voz al teléfono como haciéndola pasar por una continuación del mensaje grabado del contestador.</p><p>—Podrías tentarme.</p><p>—¡Crowley! ¡Sabía que estabas ahí! — se quejó Aziraphale, pero en su voz se veía que estaba aliviado.</p><p>—¿Qué tal algo como un beso caliente al ritmo de Bach o quizás un...?</p><p>—¡Sí! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Coge el teléfono, por Dios!</p><p>Crowley cogió el teléfono automáticamente.</p><p>—Soy yo, dime, ángel.</p><p>—Hay un demonio que viene todos los días a la librería.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Que un demonio está rondando por aquí. Creo que me vigila.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro?</p><p>—Muy seguro.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo?</p><p>—Desde hace dos semanas.</p><p>—Espera, ¿hace dos semanas que te ronda un demonio y no me has dicho nada hasta ahora? — exclamó bastante molesto Crowley. Aziraphale podía imaginarse perfectamente su rostro a través de la distancia y torció el gesto, compungido, sintiéndose bastante culpable. — Quedamos en el punto de encuentro alternativo número dos dentro de diez minutos.</p><p>—¿El café del Museo Británico? — preguntó Aziraphale muy nervioso y luego se mordió el labio sintiéndose estúpido. No podía ser ese, ya debía estar cerrado a esa hora. ¿Por qué narices le daba por pensar en bocatas en un momento tan importante?</p><p>—El bus nº 19 — le recordó Crowley, bastante hastiado, y colgó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Respecto a una bruja acomodada y el asunto que nos ocupa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale ya estaba subido en el autobús cuando Crowley entró.</p><p>El ángel había estado mirando por la ventana muy nervioso mientras jugueteaba con el anillo que llevaba en el dedo meñique. Tenía ese anillo desde antes de la creación del mundo y lo adoraba. Se lo había regalado otro ángel antes de la Guerra del Cielo que acabaría con la expulsión de muchos ángeles al Infierno, y con frecuencia pensaba en él. Jamás lo había vuelto a ver y se preguntaba qué había sido de aquel querido amigo. ¿No podría él ayudarlo, si lo localizaba, ahora que estaba en problemas?</p><p>—¿Ibas a esperar a que se quemase de nuevo la librería para decirme que te vigilan? — preguntó nada más sentarse Crowley, tomando por sorpresa a Aziraphale, que separó las manos mientras lo miraba sonrojado.</p><p>—Aquel incidente no tuvo nada que ver con los demonios. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?</p><p>—¡Es obvio por qué! Estamos en el mismo barco, ¿entiendes, ángel? Si a tí te están vigilando significa que tanto tú como yo seguramente estemos de mierda hasta el cuello.</p><p>—¿Era necesaria esa expresión? — se quejó Aziraphale angustiado.</p><p>—Da igual cómo lo diga. El caso es que estamos en problemas, ¿no es cierto? — se justificó Crowley y el ángel se vio obligado a asentir. — ¿Qué ha hecho ese demonio que te vigila?</p><p>—Nada, que yo sepa. Solo observar. ¿Tú has notado que alguien te vigile?</p><p>—No, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo hagan. Empiezo a pensar que es momento de cambiarse de casa. — reflexionó mientras se recostaba en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Crees que se han dado cuenta de los dos "incidentes"?</p><p>—Todo parece apuntar a que sí.</p><p>Durante un momento se quedaron pensativos, esperando que les llegase alguna clase de inspiración divina para responder a la pregunta de "bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?".</p><p>—Debemos permanecer juntos. Por separado somos demasiado vulnerables — dijo finalmente Crowley, callándose el hecho obvio de que juntos tampoco eran mucho más fuertes. Como plan hacía aguas por todas partes, pero era un punto de partida.</p><p>—Vale, entiendo. — asintió el ángel, que ya descartaba el hecho de seguir haciendo como que no pasaba nada. Estaba claro que tanto allí arriba como allá abajo ya no iban a quitarles los ojos de encima. Tal vez pronto estallaría la guerra que tanto temía. — Entonces te quedas en mi librería.</p><p>—¿Por qué no te quedas tú en mi casa, angelito? — rebatió Crowley, usando todo su encanto. Aziraphale apartó la mirada sonrojado, fijándola al frente.</p><p>—Eso está fuera de cuestión. No pienso ir a tu guarida. — dijo con cierto retintín al final que hizo que Crowley gruñese, aunque sonó más bien como un siseo hastiado.</p><p>—Pues echémoslo a suertes. — convino mientras se sacaba una moneda del bolsillo. Aziraphale suspiró con pesadumbre.</p><p>—Bien, cara.</p><p>Crowley lanzó la moneda, cayó en el dorso de su mano y la tapó con la otra mano. Cuando la quitó, el resultado era una cruz y sonrió triunfal, hasta que la moneda de repente rebotó y se puso a girar suspendida en el aire.</p><p>—¿Estás haciendo trampa, Aziraphale? — preguntó muy sorprendido Crowley, arqueando las cejas exageradamente.</p><p>—¡No! — exclamó ofendido el ángel, pero su voz tenía un tinte de duda. Puede que no fuera algo intencionado, pero era bastante consciente de que estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que saliese "cara". Fuese como fuese, la moneda daba vueltas sin parar y empezó a hacer un sonido como de un rally de carreras.</p><p>El demonio se apresuró a atraparla y cuando lo hizo cayó un rayo sobre el autobús y el vehículo se detuvo, quedando totalmente inservible.</p><p>El conductor no sabía que había pasado, parecía que todos los circuitos se habían frito y encima justo antes de terminar su ruta, eso sí que era mala suerte.</p><p>Mientras el resto de pasajeros (un borracho y una señora que hasta entonces había estado durmiendo plácidamente) iban a quejarse al pobre conductor, Aziraphale y Crowley se escabulleron por la puerta de atrás.</p><p>El autobús se había detenido justo al lado del parque de ST. James y aunque estaban a punto de cerrar (ya que eran cerca de las doce de la noche) Crowley y Aziraphale decidieron dejarse caer en su banco favorito frente al estanque. Estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para encaminarse andando hasta casa por la ciudad.</p><p>—Otro rayo... — murmuró Aziraphale, que no salía de su estupor.</p><p>—Otro rayo... — confirmó Crowley. — A lo mejor deberíamos ir con una batería en la mano. La de energía que ahorraríamos.</p><p>—¡Crowley! — le reprendió Aziraphale, que estaba demasiado asustado como para bromear. El demonio levantó las cejas, haciéndose el inocente, mientras se recostaba aún más en el banco, con el brazo en el respaldo rozando casualmente la espalda del ángel.</p><p>—No hay nada que podemos hacer de momento, ángel.</p><p>—¡Necesitamos investigar, saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí! — puntualizó, gesticulando con las manos para darle rotundidad a sus palabras. Aunque sabía que no era el momento, a Crowley eso le sacó una sonrisa.</p><p>—Algo se nos ocurrirá.</p><p>Las ideas normalmente nunca vienen cuando quieres. Cuanto más las buscas, más se te escapan, ese es un hecho inefable y ahí estaban, pensando en su banco de siempre, sin obtener ningún tipo de resultado.</p><p>—Señores, el parque va a cerrar sus puertas dentro de diez minutos. — les sorprendió de repente un guardia, que había estado observando por bastante tiempo cómo aquellos extraños hombres se habían quedado congelados meditando.</p><p>—Oh, sí. Disculpe. Enseguida nos vamos. — le respondió Aziraphale después de sacudir la cabeza para despejarse, regalándole su mejor sonrisa angelical. El guardia se alejó sintiéndose un poco hechizado, y con razón.</p><p>Crowley y Aziraphale se levantaron del banco y el ángel ya iba a tomar el camino de regreso a casa cuando notó que el demonio le había tomado de la muñeca.</p><p>—¿Crowley? — exclamó extrañado. Al ver ese rostro socarrón el ángel abrió ligeramente los labios y luego tragó saliva. El demonio sabía muy bien cómo jugar con su propio rostro para insinuarse.</p><p>—Creo recordar algo sobre un beso.</p><p>Aziraphale volvió a tragar saliva, mientras apartaba la mirada. Esperaba, contra todo pronóstico, que Crowley le soltase la muñeca. Obviamente no iba a ser así y el corazón de su cuerpo físico comenzó a latir a un ritmo frenético.</p><p>—Bueno, pero solo uno pequeñito. — aclaró Aziraphale y entonces Crowley le liberó.</p><p>El ángel colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas. Era curioso, pero después de más de 6000 años era la primera vez que le tocaba las mejillas. Eran mucho más suaves de lo que había imaginado a pesar de los pómulos afilados.</p><p>Crowley se estremeció, las manos de Aziraphale eran delicadas como la pluma de un pájaro y podía sentir el anillo rozando su mandíbula, haciendo una ligera presión. Los labios se le abrieron inconscientemente, expectante.</p><p>Y por fin, cerraron los ojos y se besaron, pero esta vez no fue ridículo, ni siquiera un poco, fue absolutamente extraordinario.</p><p>Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero Aziraphale supo qué hacer en cuanto empezó, se sintió tan natural como respirar en aquel cuerpo o como volar con su auténtico ser. Sus labios solo se amoldaron a los de Crowley, sintiéndolo, buscándolo con su aliento. Si su alma se estaba escapando en esos instantes por su boca la del demonio debía de haber salido a su encuentro y ahora se abrazaban.</p><p>Crowley había encontrado por fin un lugar mucho mejor que el Cielo y que la Tierra, dulce y perfecto como un crepe caliente recubierto de nata y miel. Era tan maravilloso que obviamente no podía durar.</p><p>Una ola les cayó encima como un cubo de agua fría, dejándolos empapados como sopas y con una apariencia de lo más patética mientras los patos graznaban como locos y se iban en estampida en una confusión de plumas pardas y blancas.</p><p>Ambos giraron a la vez el rostro para mirar de donde había venido la ola. El estanque del parque había desaparecido y si, les había caído totalmente encima.</p><p>................</p><p>Era domingo por la mañana y hacía un día precioso. Los otoños siempre eran suaves en Tadfield, ideales. Era un lugar perfecto para criar a un niño. Sí, todo iba a de maravilla.</p><p>Anathema aspiraba el olor de la tierra mojada por la pequeña lluvia de la noche mientras tomaba su té en la cocina, sintiéndose revitalizada y de muy buen humor. Sí, definitivamente todo iba perfecto.</p><p>El bebé le había dado una noche de mil demonios, pero ahora parecía plácidamente dormido para gran satisfacción de la futura madre. Anathema se acariciaba de vez en cuando su enorme barriga de forma distraída volviendo a repasar la lista de todo lo que había metido en la bolsa para cuando saliese de cuentas y no faltaba nada. Estaba todo perfectamente en orden y dos semanas antes del día en el que saldría de cuentas.</p><p>Le había costado un par de años acostumbrarse a vivir tomando sus propias decisiones, sin pensar en qué quería Agnes que hiciese a continuación y por fin lo había conseguido. Era feliz, estaba casada, a punto de tener su primera hija y casi ni se acordaba de todo aquella locura de ángeles, demonios y el fin del mundo. Hasta parecía una chica normal. Había dejado bastante aparcado todo eso de ser bruja y se había apuntado a un curso de crochet, familiarizándose con las vecinas de Tadfield y con la vida tranquila del lugar.</p><p>Precisamente le vino a la cabeza el peluche de crochet que tenía a mitad, que se suponía que era un conejo pero parecía un cerdo, y pensó que lo mejor era mandarle un mensaje a sus compañeras para pedirles consejo.</p><p>Cogió el móvil y se metió en el grupo de chat. Había más de doscientos mensajes que no había leido, las mujeres hablaban sin parar de un video que Anathema no había visto, porque lo habían enviado de madrugada y entonces solo había querido arrojar muy fuerte el cacharro infernal contra la pared. Ya era bastante difícil dormir con un bebé presionándote las entrañas como para tener que lidiar con bromas de cotorras a horas intempestivas.</p><p>Otra chica que había estado desconectada como ella preguntó de qué estaban hablando y habían vuelto a postear el video. Esta vez Anathema sí lo vio.</p><p>Netwon estaba dándose una ducha cuando la escuchó gritar como si el diablo mismo le hubiese pegado un azote con un hierro candente. Alarmado y casi histérico, se enrolló torpemente una toalla por la cintura y corrió para bajar las escaleras, dejando a su paso un reguero de agua y jabón.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿ES EL BEBÉ?! ¡¿YA VIENE EL BEBÉ?!</p><p>—¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO ES EL PUTO BEBÉ!! ¡APÁRTATE, NEWTON, JODER, SIEMPRE EN MEDIO! — gritó Anathema furiosa, encontrándose con él en las escaleras y dándole un empujón, que lo mandó contra la pared.</p><p>El pobre chico observó perplejo como su mujer seguía subiendo, agarrándose a la barandilla con una mano y sujetándose la falda con la otro contra su vientre para no caerse. Cuando se enfadaba, cosa que ocurría con mucha frecuencia desde que estaba embarazada, quedaba claro que era una auténtica bruja.</p><p>Armándose de valor, la siguió hasta la habitación que ambos compartían, y se quedó congelado cuando la vio hacer el equipaje.</p><p>—¿Me vas a abandonar? — preguntó con un hilo de voz Newton, ganándose una mirada de desquiciada por parte de Anathema.</p><p>—Sería muy imbécil si te abandonase cuando ya tengo un bollo a punto de salir del horno, ¿no te parece?</p><p>Aquello tranquilizó a Pulsifer, que soltó una exclamación de asentimiento como si lo entendiese, aunque en realidad no entendía nada. Las mujeres seguía siendo un total misterio para él. De hecho, cuando el médico les había dicho en la ecografía del tercer mes que iban a tener una hija casi le había dado un infarto. Y encima esa niña ya tenía nombre: Agnes. Si le parecía bien o no estaba fuera de cuestión. Tampoco es que tuviese una propuesta mejor.</p><p>—Tengo que ir a Londres. — le aclaró por fin Anathema, cerrando la maleta con fuerza. — Pienso regresar antes de que nazca el bebé, si es que para entonces el mundo no se ha ido a la mierda.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—¡No hay peros, Newton!</p><p>—¿Es Agnes la Chalada otra vez?</p><p>—¡NO! — gritó, dándole con la maleta en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento. Su marido podía dar gracias de que no hubiese tenido en las manos un objeto más contundente, porque de ser así habría acabado directamente en el hospital. En ese momento en lo único que podía pensar Anathema es "¡maldita la hora en la que le hice caso a este imbécil y quemé las profecías de Agnes!".</p><p>No sabía que iba a pasar, y lo peor de todo, no sabía qué hacer pero como su intuición de que sucesos paranormales significaba de nuevo problemas en la Tierra y un posible nueva Apocalipsis fuese cierta iban a ver todos de qué pasta estaba hecha Anathema Pulsifer. Ni en mil años lo iba a permitir, no señor, aunque tuviese que empuñar una maldita espada llameante con sus manos desnudas y descuartizar a un par de imbéciles.</p><p>Con el futuro de su prole no se jugaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A propósito de un experimento y llamar la atención</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En una escala del 1 al 10, la inquietud de Aziraphale se podría definir con un 12. Daba vueltas en la trastienda de su librería de un lado hacia el otro mientras se golpeaba el labio con el dedo, muy concentrado.</p><p>—¡Oh, Dios! Esto es grave, es muy serio. — se repetía una y otra vez, intentando forzarse a hallar una respuesta.</p><p>No es que aquello no perturbase a Crowley, en el fondo estaba algo preocupado, pero quizás menos de lo que debería. Lo había conseguido, su ángel lo había besado y ahora estaba allí, en su casa. ¿Quién podía pensar en un posible nuevo Apocalipsis con la tentación personificada frente a sus ojos?</p><p>—Estoy pensando algo. — dijo Crowley por fin, con una sonrisa ladina. Aziraphale se detuvo en seco y lo miró esperanzado.</p><p>—¿Qué es? ¿Tienes alguna idea?</p><p>—Sí, desde luego. Tengamos sexo.</p><p>El efecto fue como poco sorprendente. La piel de Aziraphale adquirió progresivamente el tono de una fresa madura, casi parecía que se hubiese tragado su propia lengua y se estuviese atragantando.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes...? — consiguió decir con la voz ahogada, pero como no tenía muy claro cómo terminar la frase sin decir una palabrota se quedó cortado.</p><p>—No me malinterpretes. Se trata de un experimento. — se apresuró a aclarar Crowley.</p><p>—¿Un experimento? ¿Para ver si se vuelve a producir otro "incidente"? — cabiló Aziraphale, sopesando la idea con pudor aunque un deje de curiosidad en la voz.</p><p>—Claro que sí, ¿te mentiría yo?</p><p>Siendo justos, en condiciones normales Crowley nunca mentiría a Aziraphale, pero había ciertas excepciones. Situaciones desesperadas requerían con urgencia medidas desesperadas y quizás no fuera del todo mentira. Bastaba con autoconvencerse de que había algo científico en ello, por ejemplo responder a la pregunta "¿cuántos orgamos puede tener un ángel dentro de un cuerpo humano?" o "¿cuántas rondas de sexo seguidas puede aguantar un demonio que en términos teóricos no es un íncubo?".</p><p>—Soy un ángel, Crowley, y tú eres un demonio. Ninguno de los dos es humano. Ni siquiera tenemos sexo. — dijo Aziraphale, haciendo que el demonio frunciese el ceño.</p><p>—Dices eso como si a estas alturas significase algo. ¿Seis mil años en un cuerpo mortal varón y aún pretendes hacer como que las cosas son iguales que cuando ambos teníamos solo formas espirituales?</p><p>Aziraphale no pudo decir nada ante eso. Crowley tenía razón. Sus cuerpos eran humanos, más o menos, y él mismo había sufrido "ciertos inconvenientes" derivados de esa condición. El ángel aún se preguntaba por qué clase de fallo de diseño a los penes les daba por erectarse sin previa provocación de buena mañana.</p><p>—No sé si esto es correcto. — expresó Aziraphale, a quien seguían asolándole las dudas pero la curiosidad estaba haciendo mella en él y Crowley lo notó. Se veía a la legua que estaba recordando aquel maravilloso beso que habían compartido en el parque y pensando en si había algo más placentero que aquello. El demonio no lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.</p><p>—Cierra los ojos, ángel.</p><p>Él obedeció, bastante desconcertado. Crowley sonrió con ternura. Era tan inocente y tan puro que no veía el momento de teñirlo suavemente de negro.</p><p>Lo empujó con delicadeza hasta la silla del escritorio e hizo que se sentase en ella.</p><p>Aziraphale movió la cabeza, buscando a Crowley sin abrir los ojos. La incertidumbre empezaba a inquietarlo y se sobresaltó cuando notó sus manos sobre la cremallera de su pantalón. El ángel era inocente, pero no tonto.</p><p>—Cro-crowley, no creo que... — tartamudeó nervioso, abrió un segundo los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. Aunque solo había visto su pelo rojo sobre él era más de lo que podía soportar. Iba a protestar cuando sin querer le salió un gemido y toda su resistencia se fue al traste. — ¡Oh, Dios mio!</p><p>Los ojos de Aziraphale se movían nerviosos bajo sus párpados, a su cuerpo le estaban dando espasmos de terror por una sensación de placer tan intensa. Desesperado, se aferró a la silla con la misma fuerza con la que se agarraba al salpicadero del coche cada vez que montaba en el Bentley, mientras Crowley lo agarraba con fuerza de los muslos para evitar que escapara. Se estaba volviendo loco con esas piernas, casi quería ahogarse entre ellas.</p><p>Lejos de lo que muchos pudiesen pensar, Crowley no tenía experiencia, pero sí muy buena disposición. Había observado a lo largo de milenios a los humanos y claro que había fantaseado con ello. Era, quizás, un poco más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. La mandíbula le molestaba un poco, pero no tenía problema con su juego de lengua, larga y flexible como la de una serpiente.</p><p>Los gemidos de Aziraphale iban subiendo y bajando en un compás frenético y le animaban a seguir y sus espasmos lo provocaban tanto que sus propios músculos se contraían, agarrándolo con más fuerza.</p><p>No, no se escaparía. Ahora no. Era totalmente suyo.</p><p>—E-espera, hay algo...noto algo — se removió Aziraphale, mordiéndose después del labio. — ¡Ah, no! ¡Algo pasa! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡AH!</p><p>Crowley, que sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, alzó la mirada para contemplar a su ángel. Por nada del mundo se iba a perder aquello, ni siquiera por un rayo que caería justo al lado en la carretera, provocando un accidente de coche, ni tampoco por el lluvia de ranas posterior.</p><p>Fuera de la librería todo eran pitidos de coche, gritos y un incesante croar, pero dentro parecían totalmente ajenos.</p><p>Aziraphale hiperventilaba, lánguido sobre la silla, con los ojos entornados, intentando pensar algo coherente sin éxito.</p><p>Por su parte, Crowley se limpiaba las gafas con el borde de la camiseta, con un rostro de absoluta satisfacción por el deber cumplido y una sonrisa de orgullo manifiesto.</p><p>—Pues esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que podríamos hacer, ángel. — le dijo el demonio antes de volver a colocarse las gafas.</p><p>Aziraphale aún no estaba en condiciones de hablar. Lo miró de reojo, con los ojos nublados y asintió varias veces con una sonrisa fingida, como solía hacer siempre que alguien le decía algo y no estaba de acuerdo o simplemente no lo escuchaba.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó Crowley viendo cómo conseguía levantarse después de un gran esfuerzo, temblando como gelatina.</p><p>—Necesito echarme un rato.</p><p>No, no había salido como esperaba. Las cosas nunca salían como Crowley esperaba, debía de ser alguna clase de venganza divina. Quizás estaba un poco decepcionado, pero consideraba que la noche había sido bastante satisfactoria y no quería forzar a Aziraphale. Lo amaba, a fin de cuentas, y si él necesitaba tiempo para asimilar que se sentía verdaderamente bien amar más allá del alma pues se lo daría. Después de todo ya había esperado milenios, ¿no?</p><p>Lo siguió hasta su habitación, que estaba justo encima de la librería, y se le escapó una sonrisa como cada vez que veía. Parecía sacado de un museo: la cama con dosel, con sábanas blancas de flores bordadas a mano en dorado; el cabezal pintado con ángeles tocando el arpa en un jardín; las mesitas de noche repletas de libros antiguos con lámparas de banquero (que eran el elemento más moderno de toda la habitación). Todo la estancia gritaba "Aziraphale".</p><p>El ángel estaba tan agotado que se dejó caer con ropa sobre la cama y se quedó allí mismo dormido. Crowley se acercó y le pasó la mano por encima, desde la cabeza a los pies. A su paso su ropa se iba transformando en un pijama con el mismo estampado de tartán que su pajarita y los zapatos desaparecieron junto con los calcetines, dejándolo descalzo. Crowley se quedó mirando sus pies.</p><p>Era curioso, pero hacía milenios que no veía los pies de Aziraphale, prácticamente desde que las sandalias habían dejado de ser el zapato más usado por los humanos, pero descalzo, como estaba ahora, no lo había visto desde que ambos se fueron del Jardín del Edén. ¡Qué maravilloso era recordarlo con su cuerpo recién estrenado, majestuoso con sus preciosas alas blancas!</p><p>Crowley se agachó con mucho cuidado, le besó el empeine del pie antes de taparlo con una manta y se marchó, dejándolo dormir.</p><p>...............</p><p>Era una zona turística de la ciudad y él hacía lo propio. Los extranjeros incautos que habían ido a El Cairo vestidos como si fuesen clones del doctor Livingston no habían sido informados, por lo visto, de que si decidían pasear por allí los lugareños les perseguirían para ofrecerles sus servicios en lo que sea con tal de ganar algo de dinero.</p><p>McCain no era egipcio, pero se atenía al dicho de "donde estuvieses haz lo que vieses" y ahí estaba disfrazado con un turbante, una camiseta sudada y unas Nike muy desgastadas. Llevaba casi un año esperando, convencido de que las señales se presentarían allí, en Egipto, después de todo allí habían pasado ya cosas extrañas milenios atrás según la Biblia, pero nada. Empezaba a estar un poco hasta las narices de las profecías, y eso que se consideraba un férreo creyente.</p><p>Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al acosar a un turista americano lo escuchó comentar con su mujer una extraña lluvia de ranas en el Soho de Londres.</p><p>—¡¿Lluvia de ranas?! — exclamó emocionado en un perfecto inglés mientras agarraba al turista de la camiseta. — ¡¿Algo más?! ¡¿Había alguien ahí?!</p><p>El hombre se quedó aturdido mientras el otro le sacudía. Se le cayó la cartera, alguien pasó, la cogió y salió corriendo.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No sé, muchas personas, supongo! — respondió por fin y McCain lo soltó chascando la lengua.</p><p>Bueno, al menos tenía por fin algo por lo que empezar, solo tenía que viajar hasta el Soho y seguro que los reconocería al instante. Debían de tener algo de egipcios, seguro (después de desperdiciar varios meses de su vida buscando en un país como aquel no estaba dispuesto a creer que se había equivocado. Después de todo él era un sacerdote y entendía de profecías, más o menos, menos que más).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. De amor fundamentalmente y otros sentimientos circunstanciales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día era radiante, los pájaros cantaban aunque nadie los oyera por el ruido a la ciudad y el sol penetraba suavemente por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación de Aziraphale mientras una suave brisa entraba, agitando las cortinas de lino, y lo mejor de todo es que olía a chocolate caliente y pan recién horneado.</p><p>Aziraphale se sentó antes de abrir los ojos, mientras olfateaba lleno de placer y sonreía con la boca hecha agua. Cuando por fin se despertó del todo vio que había una bandeja apoyada en la cama, justo enfrente de él con el desayuno preparado. Buscó a Crowley con la mirada y lo halló apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Se sonrojó de puro deleite mientras murmuraba:</p><p>—Oh, gracias. Es todo un detalle.</p><p>—En realidad no me ha costado nada. — dijo sonriendo con suficiencia y era cierto. Un milagro y todo listo.</p><p>—Bueno, en cualquier caso, te lo agradezco. — volvió a insistir el ángel, antes de coger la taza con ambas manos. Le encantaba sentir el calor que desprendía, hacía aletear su corazón de expectación, y encima había pan para acompañar. Sencillamente maravilloso.</p><p>Ya casi nadie se acordaba de que el chocolate, cuando se empezó a preparar en Europa, se acompañaba de pan, ¿pero cómo iba a olvidarlo Crowley? Después de todo él también lo había vivido y coincidía que era la mejor forma de consumirlo.</p><p>Aziraphale tomó un sorbo largo y se manchó la parte superior de los labios, que se limpió después relamiéndose mientras soltaba un leve gemido de placer.</p><p>—¿Quieres un poco, querido? — le preguntó a Crowley mientras alzaba la taza a modo de invitación.</p><p>El demonio no podía resistirse cuando lo llamaba así, era superior a sus fuerzas. Se acercó sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado.</p><p>—Sí, creo que tomaré un poco. — dijo antes de colocar una mano sobre su nuca y besarlo. Al ángel se le cayó el chocolate sobre las sábanas de la sorpresa, pero no ejerció ninguna clase de resistencia, incluso cuando notó que su boca era invadida por la lengua de Crowley, que lo lamió hasta que estuvo satisfecho, después separó sus labios, algo hinchados, y los dirigió hacia su cuello, repartiendo besos por él.</p><p>—Cro-Crowley... — murmuró Aziraphale mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama ante la presión de su cuerpo. — Es un poco pronto.</p><p>—No, no lo creo. — respondió en un susurró el demonio, pensando que más de seis mil años era tiempo suficiente de espera. Deseoso de provocarlo, le metió la punta de la lengua por su oreja.</p><p>—¡Ay, Dios! — se le escapó a Aziraphale.</p><p>—No nombres tanto a La Creadora en un momento como este, ¿quieres? Me haces sentir un poco celoso. — bromeó Crowley y Aziraphale se rió sin poderlo evitar. Se abrazaron y cuando estaban volviéndose a besar, comenzaron a tocar a la puerta. El timbre sonaba sin cesar como si a alguien se le hubiese quedado el dedo pegado en él y la magia se rompió totalmente. — No contestes. — le ordenó Crowley, pero Aziraphale lo apartó suavemente para levantarse.</p><p>—Podría ser algo importante. No para de tocar. — dijo el ángel mientras con un movimiento de mano se ponía su vestimenta habitual.</p><p>—¿Qué hay más importante que esto? — exclamó algo ofendido el demonio.</p><p>—La última vez que ignoré a alguien que tocaba a la puerta acabé descorporizado, Crowley. Prefiero no arriesgarme. — le respondió antes de irse muy digno por la puerta.</p><p>Crowley se quedó sentado en la cama, con la mandíbula torcida y quince maldiciones a punto de salir por su boca. No ayudó nada que al apoyar la mano para levantarse se la manchase de pringoso chocolate.</p><p>Llamaban a la puerta de atrás en lugar de a la de la librería, lo cual era muy extraño. No es que recibiese precisamente muchas visitas y algo le decía a Aziraphale que no era un comercial, sentía escalofríos por las ráfagas de sensaciones que le estaban llegando, y no eran agradables, más bien le hacían sentir a uno acongojado.</p><p>Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó un segundo contemplando a la mujer con la camisa de encaje negro y la falda azul elevándose por su inmenso vientre. Le estaba clavando los ojos como dagas y Aziraphale tragó saliva.</p><p>—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, querida?</p><p>—¿Cómo hiciste en el Apocalipsis? ¡No, gracias, me las apaño muy bien yo solita! — exclamó Anathema conteniendo malamente la furia.</p><p>—¡Cielos! Eres esa chica, la descendiente de Agnes la Chalada. Perdona, no te había reconocido al principio. Estás...— comenzó a decir Aziraphale con una sonrisa conciliadora, pero la bruja le detuvo.</p><p>—¡Sí, embarazada y muy cabreada! ¡Exijo una explicación! — gritó mientras sacaba su móvil y lo colocaba delante de su rostro.</p><p>Aziraphale bizqueó y tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para ver mejor el vídeo que le mostraba. Conocía ese parque, esa ola, ese estanque desaparecido y esas dos figuras mojadas escabulléndose por detrás. Eso sí que había sido una cagada, y de las gordas.</p><p>Podía alegar que esos dos no eran Crowley y él, después de todo se veían de lejos y era fácil confundirse, pero las vestimentas eran tan características que desistió siquiera de intentarlo.</p><p>—Bueno, pues...¿Por qué no pasas, por favor? Creo que es mejor que hablemos en otro lado. — dijo tensando un poco la sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.</p><p>Crowley ya bajaba las escaleras, bastante malhumorado, cuando vio a la mujer entrar.</p><p>—¡Ey, ¿qué hace ella aquí?! — se quejó a la defensiva, bajando con aún más rapidez las escaleras.</p><p>—¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! — se respondió Anathema acercándose a él con pisadas fuertes y el rostro encendido. — ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! ¡El estanque del parque de ST. James desaparece y luego llueven ranas en el Soho!</p><p>—¿Ranas? — preguntó Aziraphale contrariado y mientras lo decía su rostro iba perdiendo color al darse cuenta de la razón. Crowley intentó aguantarse la risa, pero fue inútil, era demasiado.</p><p>—¡Joder! ¿Hiciste llover ranas, Aziraphale? ¡No era precisamente el milagro que esperaba para esa situación! — dijo Crowley mientras se agarraba de la barandilla para no caerse por las carcajadas.</p><p>—No fue a propósito, Crowley. Esto no es gracioso. — murmuró compungido Aziraphale, aunque él también había sufrido el impulso inicial de ponerse a reír, rápidamente contenido.</p><p>—¡No, no lo es! ¡En absoluto! — insistió la bruja, que estaba tan nerviosa que era incapaz de mantener una conversación en un tono pausado. — ¡Así empieza siempre el fin del mundo, con cosas absurdas! ¡A lo mejor a vosotros, seres sobrenaturales, no os importa, pero a mí me importa y mucho! ¡Si se va a acabar el mundo yo os mato primero!</p><p>Aquello sí que no le hizo gracia a Crowley, que se detuvo en seco y miró significativamente a su ángel. Él le devolvió la mirada, mostrándole su angustia y aquello sí que era verdaderamente duro de soportar.</p><p>—Por favor, pasad a la trastienda. — dijo Aziraphale finalmente, abriendo una puerta que tenía al lado que daba paso a la librería.</p><p>Cuando todos estaban allí, Aziraphale le cedió muy educadamente el asiento de su escritorio a Anathema e insistió en ofrecerle algo de beber, sin éxito. La verdad es que la bruja no estaba para cortesías, y el ángel finalmente se sentó en el sofá junto a Crowley a una distancia prudencial, muy tenso.</p><p>—Supongo que ahora vais a decirme que esto no tiene nada que ver con un nuevo Armagedón, ¿Verdad? — dijo con cinismo Anathema mientras colocaba las manos sobre su vientre.</p><p>—Lo que digo que no es nada que te incumba, bruja. ¡Eso es lo que digo! — le respondió Crowley señalándole con el dedo.</p><p>—¡Por si no te has dado cuenta vivo en este mundo y mi familia también, estúpido demonio!</p><p>Anathema fue a levantarse, encendida, pero no lo logró y soltó un quejido. Su espalda le estaba matando. Aziraphale se levantó entonces, cogiendo un cojín para ponérselo en el respaldo, a la altura de los riñones.</p><p>—Tranquila, querida. Así, no te sobreesfuerces. — dijo mientras le ayudaba a reacomodarse con mucha ternura. Posó su mano sobre el vientre y el bebé dio una patada, reconociendo al ángel. — Es un niño muy enérgico. — sonrió lleno de amor.</p><p>—No es un niño, es una niña. — replicó Anathema, aunque no sonó tan borde como le hubiese gustado. La amabilidad de Aziraphale era contagiosa.</p><p>El ángel contempló el vientre y palpó con un poco más de fuerza, luego pasó sus ojos del vientre a los de la futura madre.</p><p>—¿Estás segura? — le preguntó muy suavemente y Anathema lo apartó de un aspaviento, incómoda.</p><p>—¡¿A qué viene esto?! ¡No cambiéis de tema!</p><p>—Lo siento, querida. No era mi intención. La verdad es que nosotros tampoco sabemos lo que está pasando.</p><p>—¿No sabéis nada? — cuestionó con una ceja enarcada la bruja y el ángel agachó la mirada antes de pasearla por el suelo hasta Crowley. Se sentía como un estúpido, jugando a que no pasaba nada, pero no podía negar las evidencias.</p><p>—Creo que tiene que ver conmigo. — confesó Aziraphale. — Quizás me estoy transformándome en algo distinto a un ángel y eso está causando alteraciones.</p><p>—¡Aziraphale! — exclamó Crowley levantándose del sofá. — ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿No creerás eso, verdad?!</p><p>—Lo siento, Crowley. Necesito un momento. — dijo Aziraphale con la voz ahogada. Haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por permanecer calmado, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue a la calle. No quería que el demonio lo viera llorar.</p><p>El ángel se alejó, pero en la mente de Crowley podía verlo perfectamente sollozar por las calles de Londres, esquivando personas que le daban empujones al pasar, ajenas a su dolor, mientras mantenía su pañuelo de tela a la altura de su nariz, intentando ocultar su rostro.</p><p>—¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Me cago en Dios! — exclamó Crowley enfurecido antes de darle varias patadas al sofá. Quería prenderle fuego a todo, en especial a esa estúpida bruja y de paso arder un poco también él en el Infierno. Bien creía merecérselo por hacer sufrir al amor de su vida. —¡Escúchame bien, bruja asquerosa! Si crees que puedes matarme te sugiero que lo hagas rápido, porque estoy comenzando a enfadarme. La única razón por lo que sigues sentada ahí tan tranquila es porque llevas a una criatura ahí dentro porque si no ya te habrá arrancado hasta las pestañas.</p><p>—¿Crees que me das miedo, chulo cabrón? — contraatacó Anathema, aunque sentía un leve temblor en las manos y evitó esa pupila afilada que quemaba como el sol. — Ya te vi en plena acción durante el Apocalipsis, eres un inútil para ser un demonio.</p><p>—Oh, claro, y tú lo sabes bien porque conoces a muchos demonios, ¿verdad? — siseó Crowley, abalanzándose sobre ella hasta apoyarse en los reposabrazos de la silla. La mujer dio un salto, asustada, pero Crowley en realidad era incapaz de hacerle nada y vio en su cara que más que enfurecido estaba destrozado. — Dime, ¿es tan malo amar a alguien? Tú puedes hacerlo, incluso has hecho el amor con la persona a la que amas, ese bebé lo demuestra. ¿Pero, y nosotros qué? ¿Es que no puedo siquiera acariciar la piel que él habita? ¿Es un pecado? ¡Dime!</p><p>—¿Estás diciendo que...todo esto ha pasado porque estás enamorado de un ángel? — preguntó perpleja Anathema. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.</p><p>—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?</p><p>—No. — se apresuró a responder, sin salir de su estupor — es solo que...</p><p>—Ya, esperabas que los demonios fuesen seres crueles sin sentimientos, ¿verdad? ¡Eres una bruja de pacotilla! — exclamó incorporándose. Pagar su frustración con ella no le estaba haciendo sentir mejor, de hecho era justamente al contrario, ahora él también tenía ganas de llorar. — ¡De verdad que no entiendo qué está ocurriendo, pero si pasan cosas extrañas porque amo a Aziraphale y va a haber un maldito Apocalipsis por culpa de eso más vale que me mates como te he dicho, porque yo no voy a dejar de amarle!</p><p>Y los cielos escucharon su juramento como una amenaza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sobre un consejo de una buena amiga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene un spoiler sobre Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice, concretamente, sobre cómo se crearon los vampiros según esa ambientación. Lo escribí sin pensar en que no todos lo sabrían y cuando quise cambiarlo no se me ocurrió como hacerlo. Mil perdones.</p><p>Pd: Recomiendo totalmente la saga de Crónicas Vampíricas, especialmente La Reina de los Condenados (nada que ver con la película) y El Ladrón de Cuerpos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Empezábamos mal. El título del libro por lo pronto era una gran mentira y de los 51 métodos prometidos para llegar a Dios sólo había 27, al menos que hubiese podido localizar el ángel, pero podía soportarlo. Después de todo era común que los libros de ese tipo mintiesen por motivos de marketing, y 27 métodos seguían siendo más que ninguno.</p><p>Aziraphale tenía sobre su escritorio una libreta para tomar notas junto al libro y no paraba de anotar, muy concentrado.</p><p>Había dado un buen paseo de tres horas, se había detenido en una cafetería a tomar un plato de pasta y dos raciones de tarta de la casa y por fin había vuelto, bastante recompuesto.</p><p>Fuese por el motivo que fuese, lo que estaba ocurriendo no iba a cambiar porque se dejase languidecer y de hecho Aziraphale no era de esa clase. Siempre pensaba que podía hacer algo para ayudar, para mejorar las cosas y aquel caso no debía ser una excepción. Solo tenía que encontrar el modo de hacerlo, ¿y quién podría decírselo mejor que Dios?</p><p>Estaba tan concentrado que había olvidado por completo que Anathema estaba en su casa, en el primer piso y se sobresaltó cuando la oyó tocar a la puerta.</p><p>Aziraphale se giró para mirar quién era y sonrió al verla.</p><p>—Oh, querida, sigues aquí. Discúlpame. ¡Qué grosero por mi parte dejarte tanto tiempo sola! ¿Querías algo?</p><p>—No, yo... — comenzó a decir Anathema sonrojada, tenía que admitir que la sonrisa del ángel era extremadamente dulce. — en realidad quería disculparme. Solo aparecí aquí hecha una furia y me puse a gritar sin saber realmente lo que pasaba. Lo lamento mucho, es que...supongo que estaba asustada.</p><p>El ángel sonrió con ternura. La entendía, claro que lo hacía. Él también estaba aterrado y ella encima estaba en estado. Sin poderlo evitar volvió a mirar su vientre y una punzada de envidia le sobrevino, pero logró reprimirla.</p><p>—Lo comprendo perfectamente, no te preocupes. Soy yo quien lamenta haberos preocupado. ¿Crowley...sigue aquí? — preguntó sin saber si en realidad quería que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. No se veía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a su rostro decepcionado y tampoco quería que le reprendiese por cargar la culpa sobre sus hombros. Bastante tenía con lidiar con su propia conciencia como para alimentar el fuego.</p><p>—Creo que está por alguna parte, pero no estoy segura. He estado leyendo las novelas de la caja. Quizás debería de haber preguntado también primero antes de cogerlas, lo siento.</p><p>—¿Qué novelas? — preguntó desconcertado antes de darse cuenta de que señalaba la caja de la colección de Crónicas Vampíricas. Y pensar que todo había empezado con eso. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas solo de recordarlo. — No hay problema.</p><p>—¡Son muy buenas! Oye, ¿es cierto que los vampiros nacieron de un demonio? — preguntó Anathema dejando claro que había quedado absolutamente fascinada por Lestat el Vampiro.</p><p>—No lo sé, pero me lo creo. — respondió Aziraphale mientras cerraba su libro de notas. Pensar en demonios solo hacía que su inquietud aumentase. Todo siempre parecía ser cuestión de ángeles y demonios, incluso aunque se suponía que la Tierra era cosa de los humanos. Aziraphale estaba cada vez más convencido de que solo intervenían para fastidiarlo todo, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo él.</p><p>La bruja lo observó bastante apenada por verlo en aquel estado. La sonrisa era sin duda la expresión que mejor quedaba en el rostro de Aziraphale y no era justo que estuviese sufriendo de ese modo. Le sobrevino una oleada de compasión que se reflejó enseguida y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.</p><p>Durante un segundo, Aziraphale se quedó bloqueado, sin comprender por qué aquella mujer le estaba estrujando contra su vientre, pero su calor era tan reconfortante que no pudo resistirse, además podía sentir a su hijo nonato a través de su piel. Una sensación de paz y a la vez un hormigueo de emoción le golpearon una y otra vez. Amor, rachas de amor. Aziraphale se derritió como la mantequilla y apoyó la cabeza en su vientre, mientras la rodaba con los brazos para devolverle el abrazo.</p><p>—Está todo bien. Se solucionará, creo. — dijo Anathema con esa voz que solo podía poner una madre, a Aziraphale le traía muchos recuerdos. Cómo echaba de menos escuchar a Dios, se sentía tan perdido y solo. Cuando Anathema soltó el abrazo casi le faltó el aliento.</p><p>—Sí, siempre lo hace, ¿no? — respondió Aziraphale sonriéndole, aunque se notaba que solo intentaba darle confianza. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.</p><p>—Desde luego, además, seguro que en el fondo no es nada. Dios no puede estar en contra del amor.</p><p>—¿T-tú sabes qué...? — se atragantó de repente el ángel, muy sonrojado.</p><p>—¿Qué amas a Crowley?Sí ¿No lo amas? — cuestionó la bruja de repente algo confundida.</p><p>—Desesperadamente. — confesó con un hilo de voz. — ¿Tanto se me nota?</p><p>Anathema reflexionó durante unos segundos para responder un rotundo "sí" y aquello por algún motivo hizo que les diese un ataque de risa.</p><p>Sin ser consciente, la mujer ya había tomado una determinación con respecto a aquel asunto. Había cosas por las que merecía la pena luchar y el amor parecía la más obvia. El mundo no podía acabarse porque dos personas, ángeles, demonios o lo que sea se quisiesen, al menos ningún mundo en el que mereciese la pena vivir.</p><p>—¿Desde cuando? Cuéntame. — le instó Anathema a Aziraphale, muy sonriente, mientras tiraba de él para que ambos acabasen sentándose en el sofá.</p><p>—Oh, bueno, em, no sé por dónde empezar...En el principio, de la Tierra, no del universo, esa es otra historia, había un manzano en un jardín y Crowley era una serpiente y yo debía cuidar el manzano... — comenzó a decir atropelladamente. La verdad es que contaba la historia de un modo que era bastante difícil de seguir. Anathema no estaba segura de entender todo lo que le decía, pero a rasgos generales se hizo una idea de que se conocieron en el Jardín del Edén cuando la Tierra se creó, y que habían estado coincidiendo intermitentemente en distintas partes del mundo en diferentes épocas. Nunca habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero siempre se encontraban por alguna razón. Entendió más o menos que uno se dedicaba a hacer cosas buenas y el otro cosas malas, pero que en la práctica ninguno hacía gran cosa y además tenían un trato, o algo así.</p><p>—Vale, vale. No sé si lo entiendo, pero me hago una idea. — lo detuvo Anathema, quien intentaba procesar y dar lógica a todo lo que estaba escuchando sin mucho éxito. — ¿Pero por qué Crowley? Es decir, bueno, ¿no había alguien mejor por ahí, alguien más angelical?</p><p>Aziraphale sonrió con la autosuficiencia de alguien que sabe una respuesta que su interlocutor desconoce.</p><p>—Ya lo conocerás y te darás cuenta.</p><p>—¿Cuenta de qué?</p><p>—¿Qué diablos andais cuchicheando por ahí? — les interrumpió de repente la voz de Crowley, que acababa de entrar a la trastienda. Anathema se giró para mirarle sin ningún disimulo, haciendo que el demonio arquease la ceja con gesto interrogante. Si se lo miraba bien tenía un cierto atractivo, y si se era sincero un gran atractivo, pero la bruja no estaba del todo segura de que un hombre guapo mereciese la destrucción del mundo conocido. Bueno, eso mismo pensaron muchos de sus paisanos de Helena de Troya.</p><p>—¡Crowley! ¿Nos estabas espiando? — preguntó muy molesto Aziraphale e igualmente avergonzado.</p><p>—¿Y para qué iba a hacer eso? Solo quería invitarte a cenar al Ritz. Esperaba que esta bruja ya se hubiese ido. — se defendió Crowley.</p><p>—Aun no puedo irme. — explicó Anathema, irguiéndose muy digna mientras colocaba las manos sobre su vientre. — Si bien he decidido que obviamente no voy a mataros, estoy segura de que debo permanecer aquí y ayudaros. De otro modo no habría recibido la señal. Seguro que es lo que Agnes hubiera querido. Por eso me dejó en herencia más profecías.</p><p>—¡¿Profecías?! — exclamaron al unísono. El ángel se levantó de un salto mientras el demonio se acercaba a ellos.</p><p>—¿Qué dicen esas profecías, querida? — se apresuró a preguntarle Aziraphale.</p><p>—No lo sé, las quemé. — confesó, bastante avergonzada pero también enfadada. Mentalmente estaba siendo muy elocuente al respecto. A casi 100 kilómetros de distancia a Newton le pitaban los oídos.</p><p>—¡¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto?! — gritó Crowley irritado al techo, deseando que Dios tuviese una hoja de reclamaciones en la que pudiese dejar por escrito el pésimo servicio que ofrecía.</p><p>Aziraphale suspiró y se recolocó la chaqueta muy dignamente, antes de ofrecerle la mano a Anathema con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Vamos, querida. — dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, y cuando lo hizo le puso una mano sobre el vientre y añadió. — El bebé tiene hambre.</p><p>Quizás si no hubiese sido por eso Crowley nunca hubiese consentido que Anathema los acompañase a cenar en el Ritz, pero no podía dejar que un niño pasase hambre y Aziraphale lo sabía.</p><p>Pronto la bruja se dio cuenta de que el demonio se estaba comportando extremadamente suave con ella. En un momento dado, le ayudó a acomodarse en la silla en el restaurante y lo oyó murmurar "está bien, nada de cebolla". Aquello le sorprendió tanto que se quedó un momento congelada. Hacía meses que era incapaz de comer nada con cebolla, en cuanto lo hacía le daban unas nauseas terribles y no tardaba en vomitar.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes lo de la cebolla? — inquirió Anathema y Aziraphale sonrió detrás de su copa y miró a Crowley como pidiéndole permiso, pero el demonio se mostró muy avergonzado.</p><p>—Oh, no. No. — insistió, pero a Aziraphale le dio igual.</p><p>—Crowley tiene la mano de un ángel para los niños.</p><p>—¡Soy un demonio! ¡No quiero oír eso!</p><p>—Pero es la verdad. — insistió Aziraphale. — Podemos oír lo que dice tu bebé. Bueno, oír no es exactamente la palabra, es más bien sentir. Por eso sabía que tenía hambre, y por eso Crowley también sabe que no soporta la cebolla. Le da ardor, ¿no es así?</p><p>—Increible. — murmuró Anathema y miró de soslayo a Crowley, con unos nuevos ojos mucho más favorables. — Así que te preocupa mi bebé.</p><p>—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Estás chalada, debe de ser cosa de familia! — exclamó tan sentidamente que era obvio que intentaba ocultar el hecho de que estaba avergonzado. Anathema no pudo evitar sonreír. Empezaba a entender y comenzaba descubrir que hasta era posible que pudieran ser amigos.</p><p>—Querido — dijo Aziraphale entonces con una voz muy dulce y esos ojos tiernos que tanto conmovían a Crowley. — ¿No tienes que ir un momento al baño? Creo que se te ha soltado un poco una de las patillas de la gafa.</p><p>Dicho y hecho, eso sí que era un truco de magia. Aziraphale era bien capaz de hacer a Crowley bailar a su compás y usaba semejante poder con bastante maestría, como pudo juzgar la bruja.</p><p>—Sé que ya lo he dicho, pero increíble. Eres una reina de la manipulación.</p><p>—Esa palabra suena un poco fea. — convino el ángel avergonzado — Nunca lo usaría para hacer el mal y si me preguntas lo aprendí del mejor demonio.</p><p>—Oh, no, tranquilo. No te juzgo. De hecho, creo que me caes bien.</p><p>Aziraphale alzó las comisuras de sus labios con gran felicidad y placer.</p><p>—Somos amigos, ¿entonces?</p><p>—Y estamos juntos en esto. Brindo por ello. — dijo Anathema antes de alzar su copa llena de zumo y el ángel acercó la suya y las chocaron para después beber. — A propósito. ¿Ese libro que estabas leyendo era para intentar averiguar algo de lo que está ocurriendo?</p><p>—Sí, más o menos. — confesó Aziraphale, dejando la copa vacía en la mesa. — Se supone que contiene métodos para comunicarse con la Todopoderosa. Creo sinceramente que solo ella puede ayudarnos. Después de todo, los ángeles y los demonios nos odian.</p><p>—¿Y has encontrado algo?</p><p>—Poca cosa. He probado varios métodos y nada, de los que he leído me queda probar "llegar a Dios a través de la persona amada", pero no estoy seguro de a qué se refiere.</p><p>Anathema soltó una risita muy sonrojada, miró a Aziraphale significativamente y después de volvió a reír.</p><p>—¿Qué? — preguntó desconcertado Aziraphale.</p><p>—Mm...¿cómo te lo digo? ¿Has visto la estatua del "Éxtasis de Santa Teresa" de Bernini?</p><p>—Sí, claro. Es sublime.</p><p>—Pues solo hay un modo de que alguien ponga esa cara con su persona amada para llegar a Dios, ¿entiendes?</p><p>—¿No estarás implicando...lo que creo que estás sugiriendo? — preguntó con las mejillas encendidas como fuego Aziraphale.</p><p>—Exactamente eso, sí. ¿Amas a Crowley, no es cierto? Pues aprovecha esta noche, quizás hasta surta efecto. — dijo son una sonrisa pícara y Aziraphale se puso muy pero que muy nervioso.</p><p>Por si fuera poco, cuando estaba en plena crisis mental apareció Crowley y se acercó mucho más de lo políticamente correcto a su rostro, preocupado.</p><p>—Ángel, ¿estás bien? Si no fuese imposible diría que parece que tienes fiebre.</p><p>—Estará bien. — afirmó Anathema antes de soltar un quejido al levantarse de la silla. — Crowley, hazme el favor de llevarme al hotel. Creo que Aziraphale puede irse a casa solo y esperarte.</p><p>Aziraphale agachó se quedó en blanco, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que Crowley lo miraba con gesto interrogante mientras Anathema seguía sonriendo. Tomó la copa de Crowley que aún seguía llena y se la bebió de un trago. Necesitaría mucho más que eso para sobrevivir a esa noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. De lo que ocurre cuando Cielo e Infierno colisionan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aunque Aziraphale no fuese tan conocido como Crowley por su afición por la música disfrutaba mucho de ella. Tenía uno de los primeros tocadiscos que habían salido al mercado y milagrosamente funcionaba, incluso mejor que cualquiera de los que se venden nuevos hoy en el mercado. A veces le gustaba escuchar música clásica para relajarse y en ese momento estaba sonando un disco recopilatorio de Don Shirley mientras se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su enorme vestidor.</p><p>Se aflojó la pajarita y sonrió a su propio reflejo, pero no parecía demasiado convencido. Siempre había tenido gran estima por su propia apariencia, pero eso había sido porque nunca había tenido la intención de encantar a ninguna otra persona que no fuese él mismo. En su cabeza resonaba la voz de Crowley diciendo "Tartán, ¿en serio?".</p><p>Aziraphale frunció el ceño, apenado, y se quitó la pajarita, luego se miró los pies y resopló. Sus calcetines eran también de tartán. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca y se lo mordió. Aquello no iba a funcionar con solo quitarse unas pocas prendas.</p><p>Recorrió el vestidor, buscando algo más apropiado. Había mucho para elegir. Aziraphale detestaba tirar nada y conservaba aún hasta la primera túnica de lino blanco que había comprado en Mesopotamia. Se probó un atuendo tras otro, meditando. Aquellas prendas que le hacían recordar sucesos escabrosos de la historia de la Humanidad quedaban descartadas, aunque si hubiese conservado el traje de aristócrata que había llevado en la Bastida antes de que Crowley le hubiese rescatado de la guillotina hubiese sido un buen candidato. Lamentablemente ese traje quedaba muy atrás en el tiempo, fuera de su alcance, lleno de la sangre de un verdugo que tuvo la mala suerte de meterse con quien no debía.</p><p>—Reconozco que eso no estuvo bien. — dijo en voz alta Aziraphale al pensarlo, pero pronto la culpa se fue desplazada por el recuerdo de unos maravillosos crepes.</p><p>Agitó la cabeza para alejar las distracciones y se volvió a desnudar.</p><p>—Oh, sí. Nada de ropa interior de una sola pieza. — recordó. A Crowley no parecían gustarle. Chascó los dedos y su ropa interior se transformó en unos calzoncillos blancos de algodón. Se giró retorciendo el cuello para mirarse la parte trasera en el espejo preocupado, mientras se ponía las manos en las nalgas. — ¿Por qué tendré el culo tan gordo?</p><p>De repente la música del tocadiscos cambió, sobresaltándolo.</p><p>"Are you gonna take me home tonight?</p><p>Ah, down beside that red firelight</p><p>Are you gonna let it all hang out?</p><p>Fat bottomed girls</p><p>You make the rockin' world go 'round"</p><p>Aziraphale se giró tras superar el shock inicial para ver como en la puerta del vestidor lo miraba Crowley con los ojos casi saliéndole de las órbitas y la mandíbula desencajada. El ángel se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras bajaba lentamente las manos, soltándose las nalgas.</p><p>—Ah, ya has vuelto.</p><p>—¿Qué estabas haciendo, fat bott—? — se quedó a mitad al ver cómo le miraba Aziraphale y se pensó mejor en eso de utilizar cualquier frase que sonase en la canción. ¡Bendito fuese Queen, siempre tan oportuno!</p><p>—Cambiándome. ¿Es que no lo ves? — refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos. Mala idea, ahora Crowley no podía quitar la vista de su busto, resaltado al estar apretado por sus antebrazos.</p><p>—Sí, veo, veo. — respondió bastante hipnotizado. Tenía varias ideas en la cabeza y todas relacionaban los dos cuerpos de la sala. Era tan obvio que Aziraphale agachó la mirada sorprendido mientras se decía mentalmente "vaya, eso ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba".</p><p>—Ya veo que ves. ¿Puedo ver yo también?</p><p>—¡¿Q-qué?! — preguntó, atragántándose. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.</p><p>—Bueno, tú lo sugeriste primero, ¿no es así? Aunque creo que me voy a poner muy nervioso.</p><p>Aquella sí que era buena. Crowley sí que estaba nervioso, más nervioso que en toda su vida y se sentía a punto de desfallecer. Ni siquiera sabía si le daría tiempo a dar un salto de alegría antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.</p><p>—Dame un momento, ¿quieres? Necesito mentalizarme. — le pidió mientras se acercaba a la pared para apoyarse en ella. Le temblaban las piernas y Aziraphale se preocupó genuinamente.</p><p>—¿Tan terrible es? ¡Oh, cielos, cuánto lo lamento, querido! De verdad que pensaba que tú querías. — habló compungido.</p><p>—¡Sí, sí que quiero! ¡Joder, Aziraphale, claro que quiero, pero necesito un segundo! ¡No te acerques o creo que me moriré entre esos increíbles muslos!</p><p>Si alguna vez el demonio había dudado sobre si había merecido la pena caer y convertirse en demonio ya no dudaría más y hasta le daría las gracias a Dios.</p><p>El ángel se volvió a sonrojar, soltando una exclamación de asentimiento sin sentido. Suponía que podía darle todo el tiempo que necesitase, después de todo no tenía muy claro qué hacer a continuación. Su plan había sido un fracaso. Se suponía que iba a esperarlo en la habitación, apropiadamente vestido, le invitaría a una copa de champán y se tumbarían, comenzando con algo como un beso, nada demasiado pretencioso para empezar, pero todo se había ido al traste, como de costumbre.</p><p>—Espera, ¿qué has dicho de mis muslos? — preguntó de repente, dándose cuenta, muy sorprendido.</p><p>—No importa. Está bien. — dijo Crowley antes de tomar una larga inspiración y armarse de valor. Se quitó las gafas y las arrojó al suelo, luego continuó con su chaqueta. Una por una, se quitó las prendas que llevaba ante la atenta mirada de Aziraphale y finalmente quedó en ropa interior: unos calzoncillos slip con estampado de serpiente.</p><p>Llegados a ese punto y viendo que estaba ganando terreno, Crowley avanzó hacía él con ese andar tan particular de rockero de la vieja escuela. Ahora era Aziraphale quién retrocedía hasta chocar con el espejo. Soltó un grito cuando notó su frío contacto en la piel expuesta y Crowley sonrió, ya tranquilo. Casi había entrado en pánico, pero eso había pasado. Podía manejarlo, era un demonio después de todo.</p><p>Lo acorraló con su cuerpo, apoyando las manos en el espejo mientras le mordía el cuello y después subía los labios a su oreja para susurrarle.</p><p>—Sube.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Que me rodees las caderas con tus piernas, ángel. Estaremos más cómodos en la cama.</p><p>—Peso mucho, Crowley. Es—es que estoy, ya sabes, algo rellenito. — murmuró avergonzado.</p><p>—Mejor, más donde agarrar. Vamos, te aseguro que puedo. — le respondió con una sonrisa de lado mientras llevaba una mano a su trasero y lo apretaba. Sus dedos se hundieron suavemente, encajando a la perfección como si lo que estuviese estrujando fuese una almohada de plumas.</p><p>—¡Será un milagro si llegamos a la cama! — protestó Aziraphale tras sobresaltarse.</p><p>No había ni acabado de decirlo cuando Crowley le pellizco el culo. Aziraphale dio un salto del susto y Crowley lo cogió de la cintura al vuelo, alzándolo.</p><p>—¡Aleluya! — exclamó mientras echaba a andar.</p><p>—¡Crowley! ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Bájame, por Dios! — gritó, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Se quedó rígido como un palo, indignado aunque en el fondo complacido (lo que le hacía estar doblemente indignado).</p><p>El demonio lo soltó sobre el colchón y por la inercia cayó sobre él y lo besó. Cualquier protesta que pudiese tener el ángel quedó rápidamente callada y olvidada. Pronto estuvieron demasiado ocupados explorándose. Sus labios parecían dos imanes. Uno se separa para respirar y el otro le buscaba entre quejidos, luego era él el que se separaba para tomar aliento y el otro lo volvía a atrapar con a veces suavemente, a veces con desesperación. Mientras sus manos viajaban a través de sus cuerpos.</p><p>Aziraphale descubrió con sorpresa que la piel de Crowley era extremadamente suave, sus dedos se deslizaban por ella con facilidad, creando recorridos que lo hacían estremecer. Para Crowley el cuerpo de Aziraphale fue exactamente lo que imaginaba, un bizcocho caliente que podía agarrar y estrujar a placer, esponjoso y tan delicioso como sus labios.</p><p>Había llegado el momento de la verdad y Aziraphale no vaciló, tiró de la ropa interior de Crowley y lo tocó por primera vez, soltando un jadeo. Bajo la mirada un segundo, solo para comprobar lo que ya su tacto sabía y luego cerró los ojos, sonrojado, mientras movía su mano.</p><p>—No es un pecado mirar. — le susurró Crowley. No había ni un poco de burla en su voz, de hecho sonaba extrañamente seria y ronca. Cuando Aziraphale abrió los ojos y lo miró, él le sonrió con el rostro perlado por un placer mal contenido antes de besarlo. Lo abrazó y muy despacio, esperando el permiso de su cuerpo, Crowley se abrió camino con los dedos entre las nalgas de Aziraphale.</p><p>Gemían, pero era un ruido quedo, casi un susurro, un secreto en la noche. Sus cuerpos removían las sábanas con suavidad como si se desparezasen. Habían esperado tanto tiempo para aquello que ninguno quería apresurarse. Se estaban conociendo a ellos mismos y al otro como la primera vez, como si aquellos cuerpos fuesen nuevos y maravillosos (de hecho lo eran, absolutamente maravillosos).</p><p>—Ángel, hay algo que quiero hacer, pero no lo haré si tú no lo deseas. — dijo de repente Crowley, deteniéndose. Aziraphale lo miró preocupado y Crowley frunció el ceño antes de besarle. No quería ver esa clase de rostro mientras estaban haciendo el amor. Cuando se apartó, los ojos de su ángel brillaban y sus labios estaban rosados y mojados. Eso estaba mejor.</p><p>—¿Qué es, Crowley? — preguntó con una inocencia que conmovió al demonio. Él se agachó y le susurró al oído y entonces Aziraphale se echó a reír con fuerza.</p><p>—¿Por qué te ríes, Aziraphale? — preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido.</p><p>—Porque es gracioso. No soy idiota, Crowley, ya sabía cómo suelen hacerlo dos hombres. He estado en Roma y antes de eso en Sodoma y Gomorra.</p><p>—Ah, ya... — exclamó, apartando la mirada sonrojado. — Y...¿te parece bien o crees que es pecado como el gilipollas de Sandalfón?</p><p>—Ya sabes que Dios nunca dijo que fuera pecado, así que no, Crowley. Estoy convencido de que el amor no puede ser pecado, bajo ninguna circunstancia.</p><p>Crowley giró el rostro, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>—Dilo otra vez.</p><p>Aziraphale pareció un poco confundido al principio, pero luego sonrió con ternura y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Crowley para mirarle con intensidad.</p><p>—Esto es un acto de amor, Crowley. ¿No notas también tu cuerpo vibrar con las ráfagas de amor? — dijo con suavidad mientras rozaba la punta de su nariz con la del demonio, que se sonrojó con fuerza y escondió a continuación el rostro en su cuello.</p><p>Necesitó varias respiraciones profundas y de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derretirse ahí mismo y quedar fuera de juego. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, levantó la cabeza, decidido.</p><p>Se subió sobre Aziraphale y lo beso, acariciándolo hasta llegar a sus piernas y separarlas. Lo había imaginado de otro modo, creía que sería fácil, pero no lo fue, en absoluto. El demonio estaba siendo de repente terriblemente torpe y tímido, pero el ángel le abrazó, acariciándole el pelo y le alentó con besos.</p><p>Aziraphale no estaba acostumbrado al dolor y aunque al principio parecía muy decidido, nada más notarlo forzar el interior de su cuerpo apretó los párpados y los dientes, con todo el cuerpo tenso.</p><p>—¿Ángel, estás bien? — se detuvo Crowley para preguntarle.</p><p>El ángel asintió varias veces moviendo la cabeza, pero cuando el demonio fue a mover otra vez la cadera, soltó un gritó, abrió los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y a continuación le pegó una patada que lo tiró de la cama.</p><p>—¡Duele como las llamas del Infierno! — exclamó Aziraphale, sonrojado en una mezcla de indignación y vergüenza. — ¡¿Por qué duele tanto, Señor?! ¡¿No se suponía que era algo maravilloso?! — siguió quejándose al borde de las lágrimas.</p><p>Desde el suelo, Crowley miró al techo escuchando sus palabras, intentando repasar qué había hecho mal y planteándose muy seriamente si aquello era una venganza divina.</p><p>—Ya te vale... — murmuró al cielo antes de suspirar. ¿Más de seiscientos años y ahora se iban a detener a las puertas del Paraíso solo porque estaba rodeado de fuego? No podía permitirlo y se le ocurrió que tal vez apelando a su bondad de su pareja conseguiría persuadirlo — Ángel, piensa que Jesús...</p><p>—¡Si vas a decir una gilipollez mejor te callas, Crowley! — le cortó, dejándolo mudo. Aziraphale pocas veces hablaba de ese modo, lo cual indicaba que estaba realmente de los nervios, pero verlo salirse de su habitual educación sorprendentemente encendió al demonio de un modo fuera de lo común.</p><p>—Vamos, angelito, que era una broma. Te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad no te dolerá nada. — dijo con fuerzas renovadas mientras se subía a la cama y reptaba hasta él. Aziraphale lo miraba con desconfianza.</p><p>—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?</p><p>—Un pequeño milagro demoníaco de mi parte. — respondió con una sonrisa ladina Crowley antes de retener el cuerpo de Aziraphale debajo del suyo. El ángel tenía el ceño fruncido aún, pero se mostró muy solícito cuando le besó y sin darse cuenta ya estaba de nuevo dispuesto.</p><p>Crowley rodeó sus muslos con las manos, sufriendo un escalofrío de placer por el simple hecho de apretar la tierna carne, y entonces por fin sucedió lo que había soñado por tantos milenios. Sus cuerpos se conectaron y Aziraphale arqueó la espalda mientras gemía, bastante sorprendido pero en absoluto dolorido.</p><p>—U—usar un milagro para...uff...es un poco... — intentó decir el ángel, pero el demonio atrapó sus labios para detener sus quejas.</p><p>—Para mí ya es un milagro que estés aquí conmigo, Aziraphale. En comparación esto no es nada. — intentó sonar casual, pero la emoción teñía sus palabras y se había sonrojado mientras las decía. Aziraphale sintió que se le escapaban las lágrimas de felicidad y lo abrazó.</p><p>De repente lo sorprendió rodando sobre la cama para intercambiar posiciones y Crowley observó desde abajo, maravillado, como su ángel se movía sobre él. Gemía y sus alas se desplegaron, blancas y enormes en su espalda. No debería ser posible, pero así fue. Si aquello no era lo más bello que había visto Crowley en toda su vida que bajase el mismísimo Dios a la Tierra en ese instante y lo negase.</p><p>..................</p><p>El Infierno se estremeció, fue como un terremoto, mientras en el Cielo se agitó como en un huracán.</p><p>Beelzebub estaba en su trono rodeado de moscas cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar sin previo aviso. Fue tal la sacudida que se cayó de su asiento antes de poder reaccionar. Los demonios comenzaron a venir en oleadas, revolviéndose inquietos mientras caían y se levantaban, corrían y gritaban. El Infierno de normal era un auténtico caos lleno de locos que lamían paredes, entre otros menesteres, pero en ese momento era incluso peor.</p><p>—¡¿Mi señor, qué ocurre?! ¡¿Es el traidor de Crowley?! ¡¿Él puede hacer esto?! — preguntó Hastur al llegar, histérico y muy sorprendido mientras agarraba el trono. Estaba claramente asustado, tanto que si hubiese tenido capacidad de hacerlo se hubiese meado encima.</p><p>—¡¡Llamad a los capullos de arriba!! ¡¡Rápido, se declara el estado de emergencia!! — gritó autoritario en respuesta Beelzebub.</p><p>Varios demonios, que habían oído nombrar a Crowley comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y Beelzebú los convirtió en moscas y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Hastur a modo de advertencia. Ese nombre no podía ser pronunciado en el Infierno a la ligera después de lo acontecido años atrás y convenía que a ninguno se le olvidase.</p><p>—¡¡¿Qué miras, inútil?!! ¡¡Te he dado una orden!!</p><p>Hastur asintió varias veces como un idiota antes de salir corriendo.</p><p>Beelzebub se agarró a su trono antes para lograr sentarse, justo a tiempo para la aparición del arcángel Gabriel.</p><p>—Lo que me temía. — exclamó el arcángel Gabriel, que se mantenía extrañamente inmóvil para gran insulto del Beelzebub. — Aquí también están ocurriendo algo raro.</p><p>—¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa, mamones?</p><p>—Hay unas rafagas de aire tan fuertes que los ángeles más débiles han salido catapultados y ahora vuelan en círculos como palomas desorientadas.</p><p>Beelzebub se echó a reír con ganas. La situación era realmente catastrófica, pero gracias a Satán que al menos aún quedaba algo de justicia en el mundo y todos se jodían por igual. Y a propósito de joder, arcángel y príncipe del inframundo alzaron sus ojos hacia otro ángel y demonio a los que las descomposiciones en el tejido de la realidad no solo les eran desconocidas sino que encima parecían causarles placer (que no es decir poco).</p><p>..................</p><p>Hubo un aleteo debido a los espasmos que hicieron que varias plumas blancas y negras cayesen sobre el colchón y el suelo. La ráfaga de aire destrozó la pared frente a la cama, pero ni Aziraphale ni Crowley se dieron cuenta, ajenos, como dentro de un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos, extendidos de lado sobre la cama, enrollados como dos serpientes que se aparean.</p><p>—Ángel, no puedo más. — gimió Crowley contra los labios de Aziraphale, quien no paraba de suspirar.</p><p>—No, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo solo un poco más. — le imploró el ángel antes le presionar sus manos contra las de él para que lo aferrase con más fuerza. Sin querer le clavó el anillo en el dorso de la mano y el demonio apretó los dientes, obedeciendo sus órdenes.</p><p>Crowley lo miró y juntó su frente con la suya y por primera vez en seiscientos años le habló a Aziraphale en el idioma de los ángeles, una lengua ya en desuso que despertaba viejos recuerdos de un tiempo en el que todavía no existía la Tierra.</p><p>Las palabras que le dijo no tienen traducción a ningún idioma conocido de los humanos, pero si hubiera que aproximar de algún modo lo que le dijo podríamos decir algo como "te amo" y con total seguridad nos quedaríamos cortos.</p><p>Y aquello, desde luego, era más de lo que Aziraphale podía soportar. Gritó sin emitir ningún sonido y todo su cuerpo mortal se sacudió presa de algo tan terrenal como un orgasmo y Crowley fue tras él, incapaz de reprimir los impulsos de su propio cuerpo y las oleadas de placer. Así cayeron inconscientes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Respecto al Elegido y las profecías</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley se sentía bien. ¿Qué digo bien? Increíble, era algo inefable. Desde luego que no se podía describir con palabras la sensación de levantarse después de una noche maravillosa y descubrir que Aziraphale seguía durmiendo a su lado, acurrucado y sonriendo en sueños. Su rostro y todo su cuerpo parecía brillar iluminado por un rayo de luz.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de cara es esa, ángel? Pareces un gatito echado al sol. — se burló mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa a Crowley, sin poder resistirse a acarciarle la mejilla. Era tan suave que causaba placer.</p><p>—Cinco minutos más, querido. — murmuró escondiendo el rostro contra la almohada.</p><p>—Está bien. Voy a por el desayuno.</p><p>El demonio se levantó, desperezándose mientras cerraba los ojos. Si hubiese tenido la mente donde tenía que tenerla se hubiese dado cuenta de que hacía demasiado sol para que este entrase solo por la ventana, debería haberlo notado en todo su cuerpo desnudo y haberse preguntado por qué podía sentir con tanta fuerza la brisa, pero aún así Crowley no se dio cuenta hasta que oyó gritar:</p><p>—¡MIRAD, AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡EL ELEGIDO HA DESPERTADO!</p><p>Sobresaltado, Crowley abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que la pared que daba a la calle había desaparecido, dejando un enorme boquete, pero eso no era lo peor, ahí había una multitud reunida y todos le estaban mirando. Era como una pesadilla ridícula y se sonrojó brutalmente mientras se llevaba la mano a sus partes.</p><p>—¡¿Qué demonios?! — exclamó Crowley, tan avergonzado que no le hubiese importado que en ese momento la tierra le tragase hasta el mismo Infierno.</p><p>Algún chalado de los muchos que había allí se había traído una trompeta y estaba claro que no sabía tocarla, porque en cuanto se la llevó a los labios sonó un chirrido hilarante seguido de un montón de abortos de notas que sonaban casi como eructos.</p><p>Aziraphale se asustó tanto que se cayó de la cama dando un grito y detrás de él fue la sábana blanca con bordados dorados.</p><p>El ángel se asomó desde detrás de la cama para contemplar el panorama y se levantó después de asegurarse que tenía la sábana colocada como si fuese una toga.</p><p>—Crowley... — le susurró cuando estuvo a su lado. — ¿por qué hay una turba en actitud festiva debajo de mi casa?</p><p>El demonio abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego solo hizo unas muecas antes de volverla a cerrar. ¿Qué quería que le dijese si él era el primer sorprendido?</p><p>Aziraphale suspiró y se agarró con más fuerza el traje improvisado antes de adelantarse para hablar a la multitud.</p><p>—Oigan, no sé a qué se debe todo esto, pero no pueden venir aquí a violar la privacidad de los demás y encima a armar escándalo de buena mañana. Hay vecinos, ¿saben?</p><p>Hubo un gran silencio bastante incómodo hasta que alguien de la multitud gritó.</p><p>—¡Ey, tú, bájate la sábana!</p><p>—¡¿PERO DE QUÉ VAS, HIJO PUTA?! — se interpuso Crowley cogiendo al ángel y poniéndolo detrás de él, casi echaba humo y siseaba como un loco. Aziraphale abrió la sábana y colocó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Crowley, tapándolo. Aquello era tan absurdo que no pudo reaccionar más allá de aquello.</p><p>—¡Es que parece un hombre!</p><p>—¡PORQUE ES UN HOMBRE!</p><p>—Bueno, técnicamente no lo soy. — murmuró Aziraphale pero una mirada de reojo de Crowley le dejó claro que lo más conveniente era quedarse callado. Pensándolo con frialdad tenía razón, no convenía darle más información de la necesaria a un montón de desconocidos.</p><p>Llegaron murmullos de sorpresa, que solo hicieron que el mal humor de Crowley aumentase.</p><p>—¡¿Qué pasa, que es que nunca habéis visto una pareja del mismo sexo?! ¡Vamos, este es el maldito Soho de Londres!</p><p>—¡Es que en las profecías no decían que la pareja del Elegido fuese un hombre!</p><p>—¡¿QUÉ COJONES ES ESO DE LAS PROFECÍAS Y EL ELEGIDO?!</p><p>—Cro-Crowley... — jadeó el ángel, poniendo la mano en el hombro para llamarle la atención. — Quizás deberíamos escucharlos.</p><p>—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, ángel? — susurró desconcertado el demonio mientras giraba el rostro para mirarle.</p><p>—Los humanos saben de estas cosas. Las profecías nos ayudaron mucho durante el Armagedón. ¿Y sí...?</p><p>Crowley se vio obligado a asentir, aunque lo que menos quería ahora en ese momento era enfrentarse al destino escrito, fuera cual fuese. Adiós al despertar espléndido y mucho menos a una posterior luna de miel.</p><p>—Vale, de acuerdo. Está bien. — dijo a regañadientes Crowley mientras ponía un gesto burlón. Aziraphale sabía que estaba a un sonido de trompeta de ponerse a patalear como un niño y rezó para que el músico aficionado imbécil permaneciese callado. — ¡¿Quién es el líder?! ¡¡Hablaré dentro de cinco minutos con él en la librería!! ¡¡Los demás, largo, qué os den por culo!!</p><p>Dicho lo cual, les dio la espalda y lo último que vieron los espectadores fue la vista de su espalda y su trasero desnudo antes de que con un gesto de mano la pared se recompusiese dejando la fachada impoluta mientras Aziraphale permanecía detrás de él cubriéndose la cara con una mano.</p><p>............</p><p>Un hombre que olía  a sudor rancio pero joven y bastante atractivo si uno conseguía ver más allá de toda esa mugre (y no quedarse mirando el turbante improvisado hecho con una camiseta vieja como hizo Aziraphale) los estaba evaluando con la mirada, de pie al lado del escritorio.</p><p>—Yo es que esperaba...algo como una cabeza de serpiente o de halcón...</p><p>—Disculpa, ¿pero a qué se refiere, joven? — le preguntó el ángel, bastante más paciente que Crowley, que tenía que estar mordiéndose la lengua para no empezar un férreo interrogatorio que seguramente implicaría violencia verbal y puede que también física.</p><p>—Algo más egipcio. ¿Habéis estado alguna vez en Egipto al menos?</p><p>—¡¿Y eso qué coño importa?! ¿Podrías decirnos de una vez por qué tú y tus "amigos" habéis venido hasta aquí a tocarme los huevos?</p><p>—¡Crowley! — le reprendió Aziraphale. Lo último que quería el ángel es que su oportunidad de obtener respuestas desapareciera por la mala educación.</p><p>—¡Ey, que yo no tengo la culpa de que seáis decepcionantes! ¡Uno se esperaría que alguien capaz de hacer llover ranas fuese más impresionante! — se quejó MacCain, cruzándose de brazos y Crowley le hubiese pegado un puñetazo de no ser porque Aziraphale le cogió del brazo y lo retuvo en el sitio. A continuación puso una sonrisa diplomática.</p><p>—Discutiremos sobre eso después. Antes de nada, hola, ¿cómo estás? Mi nombre es Aziraphale y este es Crowley. ¿Por qué nombre deberíamos llamarte?</p><p>—MacCain. — respondió el chico irguiéndose como dándose aires de importancia. Crowley fue a hacerle burla, pero Aziraphale le dio un codazo sin dejar de dedicarle una sonrisa a su invitado inesperado para alentarlo.</p><p>—Bienvenido a mi librería, MacCain. Disculpa nuestra ignorancia, ¿pero podrías explicarnos de qué profecías hablabas antes y por qué crees que Crowley es el Elegido?</p><p>—Dicen que va a haber una guerra, que será la guerra que destruirá la Tierra, pero no pasa nada, porque el Elegido está para eso, para que no nos pase nada, eso dicen. El Elegido puede hacer milagros ¿Oye, creéis que la guerra será contra los alienígenas? La mayoría creemos que sí. Hemos hecho una porra.</p><p>Aziraphale intentó decir algo al respecto, pero la verdad es que no salía de su estupor, y Crowley se golpeó la frente con la mano mientras resoplaba.</p><p>—Creo que me he perdido. ¿Quién dices que dice todo eso? — consiguió por fin articular el ángel.</p><p>—No tengo ni idea. — respondió MacCain con la satisfacción de un estúpido que se siente muy seguro de lo que habla aunque no lo entienda. — Pero eso da igual. Alguien lo dijo en algún momento, creo que hace mil años, o más, o puede que mucho menos. El caso es que yo estoy en esto desde hace siete años. La gente se cansa de esperar así que no duran mucho en el Círculo de la Verdad. Yo soy el miembro más antiguo ahora mismo, por eso soy el líder. Es una suerte que el Elegido se haya manifestado ya, porque yo también me estaba empezando a hartar de buscarlo. Pasé tres años recorriendo Oriente Medio y uno en Egipto. Hace dos años creía que casi lo tenía, pasaron cosas muy raras y me dije "MacCain, esta sí que es la buena", pero luego todo se detuvo y no hubo más noticias de ello. Alucinaciones masivas, dijeron. ¿Quién se cree eso, de todas formas?</p><p>—Ese "Círculo de la Verdad" del que hablas, ¿es una secta? — preguntó Aziraphale.</p><p>—Bueno, una cosa como los Templarios pero mejor, yo no me embarco en cualquier tontería, ¿sabes?</p><p>Aziraphale pensó para sí mismo que no tenía tan claro que aquel hombre supiese de lo que estaba hablando ni tan siquiera supiera quiénes habían sido los Templarios, pero estaba bastante dispuesto a creer que alguien, quién fuese, había tenido visiones proféticas con Crowley y prevenía de la inminente guerra de ángeles y demonios contra humanos. ¿Pero por qué les salvaría Crowley y cómo?</p><p>Por su parte, Crowley no sabía si echarse a reír o matar a alguien. Que se hubiese formado una secta entorno a él ya era, para su gusto, el colmo de la absurdez, y mira que había estado a punto de ocurrir en varias ocasiones, pero en ninguna de ellas lo habían confundido con salvador de la humanidad. Empezaba a echar de menos ser un demonio anónimo cuya única preocupación fuera buscar una atrocidad del ser humano para autoatribuirsela y así justificar su estancia en la Tierra ante sus superiores.</p><p>—Esto es ridículo. — exclamó Crowley. — Yo me largo de aquí. No tengo tiempo para estupideces.</p><p>—Espera, Crowley. Creo que deberíamos observar muy atentamente las profecías y...</p><p>—Si quieres seguirle el juego a un montón de locos hazlo tú solo, ángel. Ahora el que necesita aire soy yo porque estoy a un milímetro de provocar yo solo el Apocalipsis.</p><p>Aziraphale negó con la cabeza mientras lo veía irse. Estaba convencido de que nada más salir cogería su Bentley y recorrería todo el centro de Londres a más de 100 kilómetros por hora con la música taladrándole los oídos. Lo podía entender, él mismo sentía deseos de huir de todo, pero no podía. Quizás la verdad estaba justo delante de sus narices y si había algún modo de salvarlos a todos tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>—Está bien, MacCain. Presumo que las profecías dicen que no soy el Elegido. ¿Aún así me hablarías de todas ellas?</p><p>—Claro. Además, creo que tú también sales en las profecías.</p><p>—¿Yo?</p><p>—Sí, aquí tienes. — dijo antes de lanzarle un diario ajado. — ¿Puedo ir mientras a la cocina? ¡Me muero de hambre!</p><p>—Claro, como si estuvieras en tu propia casa. — respondió automáticamente el ángel, pero ya no lo miraba siquiera. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuaderno que tenía frente a sus manos y apresuradamente buscó las gafas que guardaba en su bolsillo para ponérselas. No las necesitaba, pero tenía estándares que mantener.</p><p>Aquello distaba mucho de ser un libro de profecías como los que acostumbraba a leer Aziraphale, ni de lejos tenía la misma clase ni estaba lleno de rimas y acertijos como los grandes clásicos, aunque había un burdo intento de vez en cuando de imitarlos.</p><p>"Y caerán ranas del cielo cuando el Elegido esté preparado" decía en un momento dado. Claro y conciso. Parecía que aquella era la señal del inicio de todo. Hablaban de una batalla sin especificar, que estaba a punto de comenzar. Aziraphale anotó en su libreta que creía que debía tratarse de la batalla de ángeles y demonios contra todos los demás y luego escribió a continuación, señalando con una flecha, la profecía de "La batalla comenzará con agua".</p><p>—¿Agua? ¿Una lluvia o qué quiere decir? — se preguntó Aziraphale y dejó escritas todas las ideas al respecto que se le ocurrieron.</p><p>Siguió tomando notas del resto de profecías, intentando ordenarlas, ya que no todas parecían seguir una cronología normal. Más bien parecía que un borracho las hubiese escrito conforme le iban viniendo y cuando se quedaba sin espacio seguía en los márgenes o se equivocaba de página y saltaba a una para después volver dos atrás, pero Aziraphale estaba demasiado ocupado como para sentir desaprobación por ello.</p><p>Había un fragmento en concreto al que no lograba encontrarle sentido, lo releyó después de repasar todas las profecías, una y otra vez, indeciso sobre si debía anotarlo. El bolígrafo en su mano vacilaba acercándose y alejándose del papel mientras sus ojos temblaban, hasta su respiración se hizo pesada.</p><p>—No, tiene que ser un error. No puedo ser yo. — murmuró para finalmente dejar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y cerrar el cuaderno.</p><p>.................</p><p>Crowley necesitaba pensar, pero no sabía muy bien en qué, presumiblemente en qué hacer si realmente iba a estallar una guerra, porque lo de pensar en sí mismo como elegido de algo ya era demasiado. No quería ni oír hablar de ello.</p><p>La lógica le decía que lo mejor era reunir un ejército, ¿pero un ejército de qué? Los humanos no podían ni por asomo enfrentarse a los ángeles y los demonios capaces de hacer milagros y alterar la realidad. La guerra estaba perdida de antemano se mirase por donde se mirase.</p><p>Alfa Centauri seguía estando en el top de sus ideas sobre qué hacer al respecto (aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas), pero sabía que Aziraphale no consentiría en huir y Crowley no pensaba irse sin su ángel. Si Aziraphale decidía perecer en la Tierra él lo acompañaría en la muerte y decir aquello era mucho más significativo para un demonio que para un humano. De hecho, Crowley tenía mucho miedo, si ocurría no habría ni Cielo ni Infierno que recogiese su alma, solo el vacío y la nada. Dejar de existir, sin más.</p><p>Estuvo a punto de escapársele una lágrima cuando barajó la posibilidad de que lo último que escuchase fuese los gritos de Aziraphale, pero no tuvo tiempo para recrearse en ese sentimiento porque entonces la voz de Freddie Mercury fue sustituida por de Beelzebub. Maldijo el día en el que enseñó a los demonios que podían mandar mensajes de ese modo.</p><p>—TE HAS METIDO EN UN LÍO, CROWLEY. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ATACAR EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO SIMULTÁNEAMENTE?</p><p>—¿Eso he hecho? — dijo con chulería, recomponíendose. — ¡Vaya, sí que soy bueno! Yo de vosotros huiría ahora que podéis.</p><p>—NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE CON NOSOTROS. ESTO ES CLARAMENTE UNA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA.</p><p>—Sí, ya, como si necesitarías una invitación para eso. Joder, si os encanta tocar los huevos. Déjame adivinar, ¿a que ahora os vais a hacer amiguitos de los ángeles? ¿No te parece un insulto para todos aquellos que sufrimos la Caída?</p><p>—NO MÁS DE LO QUE NOS HAS INSULTADO A NOSOTROS AL ENAMORARTE DE UN ÁNGEL. ¿ESTUVO BIEN EL SEXO, MALDITO CABRÓN?</p><p>—¿Qué si estuvo bien? Más que increíble, inefable. — dijo con una sonrisa plena en su rostro. Así que los habían visto, bueno, que lo disfrutasen.</p><p>—ESTA VEZ VAMOS A ACABAR CON VOSOTROS.</p><p>—Perfecto. Id preparándome el baño. Me vendrá bien, aún estoy un poco sudado después de follar. Deberías probarlo, Señor de las Moscas, seguro que a tí también te sienta que te cagas.</p><p>—VEREMOS A VER SI TE RÍES TANTO CUANDO TODO ESTO ACABE.</p><p>Eso fue lo último que dijo Beelzebub antes de que la música retomase su curso natural.</p><p>Crowley apretó el volante y subió el volumen de la música mientras presionaba con fuerza el acelerador. Había comenzado a sonar Hammer to fall de Tchaikovsky.</p><p>—Muy bien, queréis guerra, pues guerra vais a tener.</p><p>Muchos años de mentiras y algunas verdades habían hecho que Crowley se hubiese ganado una muy buena reputación entre muchos demonios del Infierno. Quizás hasta puede que le siguiesen si los convocaba, especialmente ahora que muchos otros le tenían miedo al creer que había sobrevivido al agua bendita. ¿Sería suficiente? No lo creía, pero pelearía hasta que el martillo cayese.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. En el principio (de la Tierra, no de todo) / la versión de Crowley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley, que por aquel entonces era conocido como Crawley, pero solo desde hacía algunos días más que siete, estaba irremediablemente nervioso. Tener un nuevo cuerpo era sin duda emocionante y a ello se le añadía un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida como demonio.</p><p>No estaba especialmente satisfecho con ello, había sufrido mucho con las llamas del recién estrenado Infierno, por no hablar de los baños de azufre, pero eran de esas cosas a las que al final uno se acostumbra y quería pensar que había merecido la pena, o que la merecería, en algún momento. Después de todo había logrado estar en el Jardín del Edén y materializarse, tras mucho insistir a sus superiores sobre que él sin duda era el más indicado para ir y liársela a los primeros humanos que Dios había creado: Adán y Eva.</p><p>Era solo una excusa, pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo las autoridades infernales. Él era ahora un demonio, ¿no? Tenía todo el derecho a engañar y mentir. Se lo había ganado con el sudor de su frente, metafóricamente hablando.</p><p>La cuestión es que lo había conseguido, él estaba allí arriba, pero no tan arriba, en la Tierra junto a él: Aziraphale, el ángel guardián de la puerta del Este. A propósito de que él también estaba muy nervioso, como Principado había sido asignado tras la creación de la Tierra para cuidar de los humanos, recibiendo un cuerpo material por primera vez y una espada llameante solo Dios sabía para qué.</p><p>Al principio Crawley lo observó de lejos, quería acostumbrarse a verlo de ese modo, pues hasta entonces sólo se habían conocido como seres alados de luz y ahora todo era nuevo y de algún modo bastante aterrador, pero también muy excitante.</p><p>Aziraphale había elegido un cuerpo curioso, aún en la distancia parecía suave e inofensivo. Su cabello casi blanco resplandecía al sol y su rostro era la misma definición de la amabilidad, desde luego no era la clase de apariencia que esperabas para un férreo guardián armado, pero Crawley sonreía pensando que si alguna vez se hubiese imaginado de algún modo a Aziraphale como un humano hubiese sido así. (Obviamente no había podido hasta entonces, ni los ángeles ni los demonios tenían imaginación y ninguno llegó a plantearse sobre seres como los humanos hasta que estos fueron creados por Dios. Cabe matizar, sin embargo, eso de que ningún ángel ni demonio tuviese imaginación. Siempre hay excepciones y Crawley quizás aún no tenía exactamente imaginación, pero sí algo que se le parecía, solo así se explica cómo pudo crear un anillo y regalárselo a Aziraphale antes de la Caída).</p><p>Tardó un tiempo en armarse de valor para presentarse ante él y cuando lo hizo y estuvo a su lado sobre las murallas del Jardín del Edén no supo bien qué decir. Habían estado tantas veces juntos, pero ahora eran dos completos extraños. Crawley intuyó que Aziraphale no sabía siquiera quién había sido él antes de la Caída, y tenía razón. Tal vez fuera mejor así.</p><p>Cuando Aziraphale miró por primera vez su cuerpo, tan desconcertado, Crawley supo que no podía decírselo.</p><p>—Menudo follón se ha montado. — se le ocurrió decir para romper el hielo.</p><p>Se dijo a sí mismo que lo mejor era ser casual y tomarse aquello como lo que era, un nuevo comienzo. Lo que menos quería en ese momento Crawley era aferrarse a sus memorias como ángel. Lo hecho hecho estaba y no tenía sentido llorar sobre la leche derramada.</p><p>Su corazón se llenó de gozo cuando Aziraphale le siguió la conversación. Su ángel estaba un poco receloso, pero Crawley descubrió que eso le gustaba y que en realidad era muy divertido volver a conocerlo de nuevo.</p><p>Como aún estaba bastante resentido por todo lo que le había ocurrido no pudo evitar expresarle sus dudas al Aziraphale. En el fondo estaba deseando que le dijese que tenía razón y que no tenía por qué haber caído. Creía que si alguien podía entenderlo y reconfortarlo ese era sin duda Aziraphale.</p><p>La duda se reflejó en el rostro de Aziraphale (hay que destacar que ya se trataba de terreno anteriormente explorado y abonado).</p><p>—Es mejor no especular. —dijo Aziraphale intentando cortar el rumbo de la conversación. Sí, él también se había hecho muchas preguntas, pero como debía obediencia solo repitió lo que le habían dicho sus superiores cuando había intentando indagar en el asunto. — Todo forma parte del Gran Plan. No tenemos por qué entenderlo. Es inefable.</p><p>—¿El Gran Plan es inefable? — exclamó Crawley con el ceño fruncido. Ya había oído antes esa frase y empezaba a estar bastante harto de ese intento de justificación manido.</p><p>—Exacto. Está más allá de nuestro entendimiento y no se puede expresar con palabras.</p><p>A esas alturas Crawley había perdido bastante interés en lo que Aziraphale le estaba diciendo, por el bien de su propia salud mental. Además, era mucho más interesante observar de cerca los detalles del cuerpo del ángel. Desde arriba sus pies se veían muy diferentes y bastante interesantes, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.</p><p>—¿No tenías una espada llameante? — preguntó bastante extrañado y Aziraphale de repente se quedó sin palabras y fijó su vista al frente de manera muy sospechosa. -La tenías, ardía que daba gusto. ¿Dónde está?</p><p>Aziraphale negó con la cabeza como si no supiese de qué estaba hablando, fue entonces cuando Crawley aprendió que si antes su ángel era un asco mintiendo ahora era incluso peor. Su rostro era de lo más expresivo.</p><p>—¿Ya la has perdido, no? — se aventuró a decir.</p><p>-La he regalado. - confesó con un hilo de voz tras agachar la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Que tú qué? — exclamó muy sorprendido Crawley. Algo que imaginaba que sería su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza desenfrenada, causándole una extraña sensación en el pecho.</p><p>—¡La he regalado! — repitió, mirándolo con culpabilidad, haciendo que su espíritu se expandiera en ráfagas de amor — Hay animales salvajes. Hace frío allí fuera y ella ya está embarazada y les he dicho: "Aquí tenéis. Una espada llameante. No me deis las gracias y que no os pille la noche aquí." — se justificó sin atreverse a seguir mirándolo. Esperaba algo parecido a una burla por parte del demonio, pero aquello estaba muy lejos de la realidad. — Espero no haber hecho algo malo.</p><p>—Oh, eres un ángel. No creo que puedas hacer algo incorrecto. — le dijo con sinceridad Crawley, muy orgulloso de él. Por un momento había temido que después de la guerra Aziraphale hubiese cambiado pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era él mismo y se enamoró por segunda vez de él, y aunque creía que no era posible, llegó mucho más allá. Su sonrisa le cautivó, sus ojos camaleónicos le atraparon y todo su cuerpo físico le hizo desearlo de un modo nunca antes conocido, pero no fue hasta unos días después que por primera vez experimentó el pecado humano de la lujuria.</p><p>Cuando Dios se enteró de que Adán y Eva habían huido del Jardín del Edén determinó que ya no tenía sentido que Aziraphale siguiese como guardián de la puerta del Este y le ordenó que siguiese a los humanos para supervisarlos, mezclándose entre ellos. Obviamente, sin humanos en el Jardín, la presencia de Crawley también era innecesaria allí, de modo que ambos se encontraron en él, despidiéndose del Paraíso.</p><p>—Echaré de menos esto. Sobre todo estas plantas siempre en flor, huelen de maravilla. — reconoció Crawley mientras acariciaba una hoja. Puede que entonces empezase su obsesión porque las plantas estuviesen siempre perfectas (algo bastante injusto comparar plantas normales con las del Jardín del Edén, por cierto, pero nadie dijo que los demonios fuesen justos).</p><p>—Seguro que el Todopoderoso hará que crezcan nuevas plantas allá fuera. No dejaría que sus hijos muriesen de hambre. — respondió Aziraphale, aunque la convicción de su voz no llegaba a sus ojos caídos y tristes.</p><p>—Sí, estarán bien. ¿Vas a cuidar de ellos, no es cierto?</p><p>Crawley usó un tono burlón para camuflar la obviedad de que intentaba animarlo. El ángel asintió sin demasiado convencimiento, para luego negar con la cabeza y comenzar un monólogo angustiado.</p><p>—¿Pero cómo voy a ayudarlos si ni los entiendo? No soy humano, ¿qué hacen los humanos a parte de retozar? Es decir, bueno, ahora así es como Dios dice que se crearán los nuevos humanos, creo...De todas formas... ¿En qué piensan? Esto no habría pasado si tu no les hubieras intervenido y los hubieras tentado, pero claro, ¿qué otra cosa ibas a hacer si eres un demo...</p><p>—Ey, coge. — le cortó Crawley, lanzándole una manzana que cayó en las manos de Aziraphale, roja y brillante como un rubí, dejándolo sin habla. El demonio había aprovechado su verborrea para extender el brazo y coger el fruto del árbol.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga con esto? — exclamó el ángel, acariciando la fruta.</p><p>—Pruébala. Dale un bocado. </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Probarla? Pero eso no sé si está bien.</p><p>—Porque Dios les dijo a Adán y Eva que no tocasen los frutos de este árbol.</p><p>—Em, bueno, sí — se vio obligado a reconocer Crawley, para luego añadir — pero a ti no te dijo nada, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Visto así, creo que tienes razón.</p><p>Aziraphale miró a la manzana, dubitativo. Él jamás había comido nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber cómo hacerlo o siquiera si era capaz de ello, pero era tan hermosa, dura y fresca, tentadora, que el ángel, apenas sin pensar, decidió probar suerte y se la acercó a los labios, como si le diese un casto beso. Luego abrió la boca y sus dientes chocaron con la superficie, entonces la abrió más y la mordió, desgarrando la piel y la carne con un sonido audible. El zumo de la manzana resbaló por la comisura de sus labios hasta su mentón y siguió su recorrido por el cuello mientras se separaba la fruta de la boca y la masticaba.</p><p>Crawley tragó saliva con fuerza. ¿Qué era aquella sensación casi dolorosa que pulsaba en su bajo vientre como latidos de otro corazón y porque sus ojos no podían dejar de seguir los movimientos de aquella gota que había acabado colándose por su túnica?</p><p>—Oh, Dios mio. — murmuró Aziraphale soltando algo parecido a un gemido y Crawley tragó saliva antes de recomponerse y sonreír. Aziraphale le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa celestial y por primera vez desde que había caído Crowley le dio gracias a Dios.</p><p>¡Bendito fuese aquel nuevo mundo y todas las criaturas que habitaban en él!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sobre el posible inicio de la batalla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Anathema llegó a la librería aún quedaban indicios en la calle de la concentración de la mañana. El más inquietante con diferencia era una trompeta aplastada y casi incrustada en el pavimento. La contempló con sospecha mientras colocaba una mano debajo de su vientre como si temiese que se le fuese a caer de un momento a otro y realmente parecía así. La curva que formaba estaba muy baja, casi a la altura de sus caderas.</p><p>La librería tenía el cartel de "cerrado", pero la puerta no tenía echada la llave, de modo que entró y casi se dio en la nariz con la frente de MacCain.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres, un demonio? — casi gritó Anathema afilándolo los ojos con su mirada amenazante de descendiente de una bruja profesional y, lo más importante, muy retorcida.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — preguntó bastante desconcertado MacCain e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. No es que le diese miedo Anathema en sí, pero le asustaba bastante el concepto de una mujer embarazada con el vientre a punto de estallar.</p><p>—¡A mi no me la das! ¡Que sepas que ya me he enfrentado a un apocalipsis, capullo! — se envalentonó y cogió el libro más gordo que encontró con una sorprendente agilidad y lo levantó en actitud amenazante, dispuesta a estampárselo contra la cabeza.</p><p>MacCain se llevó las manos a la cabeza para protegerla antes del primer impacto y entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció un preocupadísimo Pulsifer con los ojos abiertos como platos con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza tras oír gritar a su esposa.</p><p>Tras mucho reflexionar había llegado a la conclusión de que se propusiese lo que se propusiese a hacer Anathema no podía dejarla sola cuando estaba a punto de salir de cuentas, así que había pedido unos días en el trabajo para estar con ella. De todas las opciones que había barajado Newton sobre por qué su mujer había salido corriendo a Londres a ver al ángel y al demonio no entraba la de enfrentarse a quien fuera ese tío al que estaba golpeando con un libro.</p><p>—¡¿Cariño?! ¡Dios mío, ¿estás bien?!</p><p>—¡¿Bien?! ¡Esa tía está loca! — chilló MacCain después de recibir un golpe en toda la frente con el canto del lomo de la Biblia.</p><p>—¡Atrás, Newton! ¡Yo me encargo! — le ordenó Anathema sin soltar su mortífera arma. Poco después MacCain dio gracias a Dios de que la conversación hubiese alertado a Aziraphale, que salió de la trastienda y detuvo aquel ataque.</p><p>—Tranquila, Anathema, no es un demonio, es solo el líder de una secta. — comenzó a explicar mientras la conducía a la trastienda para que se sentase. Newton y MacCain los siguieron, ambos igualmente desconcertados.</p><p>—¿No es un demonio? — preguntó Anathema ya más relajada y bastante contrariada. — Pues huele como si acabase de salir del mismo Infierno. — se justificó y Aziraphale asintió inconscientemente.</p><p>—Oye, que estoy aquí y estoy herido. — se quejó el aludido mientras se frotaba la frente.</p><p>La mujer se disculpó, aunque no parecía en absoluto arrepentida, y le pidió a Pulsifer que se encargase del "sacerdote". Necesitaba que Aziraphale le explicase todo con calma.</p><p>Las noticias de que existían profecías fueron como un soplo de aire fresco para Anathema, pero la falta de entusiasmo y las dudas del ángel apagaron la alegría inicial. No le habló en extenso de las predicciones para el futuro, pero parecía que contenían malas noticias.</p><p>—¿Estás intentando decirme que no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Por qué suena como si te hubieses rendido?</p><p>—No, no es eso, pero yo...de verdad que lo único que se me ocurre es hablar con Dios. Eso o...</p><p>—Ni lo menciones. — le dijo Anathema mientras colocaba una mano sobre la suya. Aziraphale alzó la comisura de su labio en un intento de sonrisa, pero le era imposible ocultar sus dudas. — Vuelve a intentarlo, Aziraphale.</p><p>—Pero Anathema...</p><p>—No está bien contradecir a una embarazada. Seguro que el bebé piensa lo mismo. Mira, si no me crees que te lo diga ella.</p><p>Sin dejarle tiempo para protestar colocó la mano del ángel sobre su vientre, donde el bebé se movía, creando ondas extrañas. Aziraphale sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad, y sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba divertido pensando si decírselo o no. Se lo diría más tarde, Anathema tenía razón, tenía que intentarlo otra vez.</p><p>Rescató de debajo de una montaña de papeles el libro de "51 maneras de llegar a Dios" y lo abrió, buscando las hojas arrancadas de diario que había dejado con anotaciones. Todas tenían una "x" que indicaba que habían fracasado y sintió unas ganas tremendas de arrojar el libro a las llamas del Infierno que hicieron que se le revolviera el estómago. Tal era el nivel de resentimiento de Aziraphale si realmente era capaz de pensar eso de algo tan valioso para él como un libro.</p><p>—Pues nada. Al método tradicional. — exclamó Aziraphale resoplando, antes de darle un empujón al escritorio para apartarlo con tal fuerza que Anathema estuvo a punto de gritar de la impresión. El ángel desde luego que no aparentaba para nada su poder.</p><p>Sin demora, Aziraphale enrolló la alfombra raída descubriendo un círculo dibujado con tiza y colocó siete velas encendidas alrededor mientras la bruja observaba muy callada y atenta.</p><p>Estaba todo listo y Aziraphale ya había cerrado los ojos con las manos en posición de rezo cuando sintió que alguien lo rodeaba por detrás, colocándole una mano en la boca y apretando con la otra su vientre con fuerza.</p><p>Rápidamente, Aziraphale se revolvió y dio un pisotón al intruso cuando entonces lo oyó y dejó de forcejear.</p><p>—¡Joder, por Satán, ángel! ¡Cómo duele!</p><p>—¿Crowley? — exclamó cuando le soltó y se giró para mirarlo confundido.</p><p>—¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Qué diablos estás intentando hacer?</p><p>El demonio ya sabía la respuesta, pero esperaba contra todo pronóstico que no fuese cierto.</p><p>—Solo intentaba hablar con el Todopoderoso.</p><p>—¡¿En serio, ángel?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?! ¡¿Crees que puedes tocar a las Puertas del Cielo tal como están las cosas como si entrases en el Ritz a la hora de la cena?!</p><p>—Estás siendo impertinente. — se quejó Aziraphale frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba el tono que estaba empleando Crowley ni tampoco el modo en el que le miraba.</p><p>—¡Me da igual si lo soy! — replicó mientras pasaba el pie por el círculo de tiza, borrando una parte de su trazado. — ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer algo así!</p><p>Aziraphale frunció el ceño, y se recolocó la ropa mientras lo miraba con cierta prepotencia.</p><p>—Te sugiero que te mantengas al margen. Esto es cosa de ángeles.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿No me jodas? — se burló, molesto. — Dime, ¿cuánto hace que no has hablado con La Creadora? — como esperaba, Aziraphale movió los labios, como buscando algo que decir, pero no podía. — Ni te acuerdas, ¿verdad? ¡Tienes la misma capacidad que un demonio para hablar con Dios porque a Dios le importamos una mier...!</p><p>No pudo terminar de hablar, una bofetada le dobló el rostro, tan fuerte que el oído le comenzó a pitar y el anillo le arañó la oreja. Un rayo cayó a la entrada de la librería y el suelo tembló con violencia, se oyeron gritos en la calle, el sonido del claxon de los coches, pero todo quedaba silenciado por ese ensordecedor dolor que Crowley sentía. Era la primera vez que Aziraphale le levantaba la mano, de hecho, era la primera vez que pegaba a alguien en cientos de siglos.</p><p>Cuando se giró vio que el rostro de Aziraphale estaba rojo de coraje, el rostro de un ángel vengador. No podía ser, ese no era él, no después de tantos milenios en la Tierra. Cuando Aziraphale se vio reflejado en las gafas de Crowley se asustó de sí mismo. Se agarró su propia mano, ocultándola con vergüenza mientras echaba un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>—Yo no...Crowley, yo... — intentó decir con un hilo de voz angustiado, pero esta vez fue él el que no pudo terminar.</p><p>Anathema lanzó un grito desgarrador mientras se tensaba sobre el sofá como si le hubiese atravesado el cuerpo una descarga eléctrica. Ángel y demonio se giraron para mirarla, temiendo lo peor, y realmente no se equivocaban.</p><p>Newton entró corriendo en la trastienda, seguido por MacCain, justo en el momento en el que la bruja se levantó la falda para comprobar con sus ojos lo que ya sentía en sus piernas.</p><p>—He roto aguas. — jadeó Anathema y MacCain cayó al suelo desmayado mientras Newton tragaba saliva con fuerza, con la cara de un tono verde acelga.</p><p>—¿Pe-pero así, sin más? ¿Y las contracciones? — preguntó contrariado Pulsifer antes de que a su esposa le diese un espasmo y se retorciese de dolor. Le entraron ganas a él también de gritar de pánico, pero se contuvo. Nadie le había dicho que la cosa podía ir tan rápido, técnicamente no podía ser posible, siendo el primero, o quizás sí. Al segundo grito de Anathema (cuando no habían transcurrido siquiera tres minutos de la primera contracción) se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para pensar y se fue a buscar el coche.</p><p>El ángel se arrodilló frente a Anathema y la tomó de las manos. No le hizo falta hablar con Crowley, era casi como si le leyese la mente. El demonio ayudó a que la mujer se incorporase mientras Aziraphale tiraba de sus manos para facilitar el proceso.</p><p>—¿Puedes caminar, querida? — preguntó preocupado, aunque en realidad ya sabía la respuesta, Anathema apenas podía mantenerse erguida apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Crowley.</p><p>—¡Duele mucho! ¡¡Newton, ¿dónde está Newton?!!</p><p>El aludido apareció en la puerta como si lo hubiesen invocado, y esta vez no estaba verde sino blanco como si toda la sangre se hubiese escapado de su cuerpo.</p><p>—Ci-cielo. Tenemos un problema.</p><p>—¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Qué?! — gritó Anathema y Pulsifer dio un respingo antes de decir con un hilo de voz:</p><p>—No se puede salir a la calle. Se ha abierto un abismo enorme de varios metros.</p><p>La futura madre volvió a gritar de dolor y pánico. Pataleaba y se revolvía, hasta que el ángel le colocó la mano sobre la frente y esta empezó a brillar.</p><p>—No, no, querida, tranquila. Estamos aquí. — murmuró con mucha suavidad Aziraphale mientras Anathema se quedaba adormilada. Crowley la tomó entonces en brazos, cargándola como una novia, con una agilidad que hubiese hecho que Newton sintiese envidia si hubiese tenido la suficiente claridad mental como pensar algo que no fuese "¡mierda!", repetidas veces, en un tono de alarma absoluta.</p><p>Tras mirar el rostro que estaba haciendo el futuro padre el ángel le hizo el favor de pasarle también la mano por la frente y ponerlo a dormir.</p><p>Aziraphale parecía sereno, pero estaba muy lejos de estarlo. A pesar de convivir durante tanto tiempo con los humanos no sabía gran cosa sobre los partos y parecía que no tendría mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Pero había algo más que le inquietaba.</p><p>—No suele ser tan rápido. ¿He sido yo? Si Anathema no hubiera gritado que... — se quedó entonces callado y recordó las palabras exactas. — "he roto aguas"...¡Agua!</p><p>Con toda la rapidez que le permitía su cuerpo, corrió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, jadeando mientras el corazón le martilleaba en la garganta.</p><p>Cuando llegó a su habitación en el segundo piso Crowley ya había depositado a Anathema sobre su cama y le estaba quitando la ropa antes de cubrirla con una sábana. Lo hacía con gran delicadeza, casi con reverencia. Él sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Había asistido en varias ocasiones a mujeres en sus labores de parto. Seis mil años daban para mucho, pero Aziraphale no tenía tiempo para admirarse por ello. De hecho, siquiera se dio cuenta.</p><p>—¡Crowley! ¡Tenemos un problema! — gritó y esperó que el demonio se girase para hablarle, pero no lo hizo. Lo ignoró como si no estuviese. Desde ese ángulo podía ver cómo su mejilla estaba enrojecida y la herida de su oreja. Tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando. — ¡Son las profecías, "La batalla comenzará con agua"! ¡¿Lo entiendes, Crowley?! ¡¿Y si se refiere precisamente a esto?! ¡¿Y si vienen ahora a por nosotros?! ¡Crowley, di algo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!</p><p>—¡Cállate, ángel! — sentenció de forma tajante antes de clavarle su pupila afilada, dejándolo mudo. — No me hace falta una maldita profecía para saber eso. Iré a hacer guardia a la entrada. Encárgate tú de ayudar a Anathema.</p><p>—¿Yo? — exclamó bastante intimidado ante la idea.</p><p>—Sí, tú, después de todo eres el maldito ángel aquí y yo el demonio. Los demonios son los que se encargan del trabajo sucio, ¿verdad?</p><p>—No he querido implicar...</p><p>—¡Ahórrate las excusas! — siseó Crowley antes de coger la puerta y salir de la habitación dando un portazo que funcionó como si le hubiese presionado un interruptor de "encendido" a la futura madre. Anathema despertó de su sueño y acto seguido volvió a gritar por una contracción. Aziraphale también quería gritar, pero en cambio sonrió, intentando parecer sereno.</p><p>—Todo irá bien, querida. — le dijo a Anathema mientras rogaba a Dios que fuese cierto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. De un momento agridulce y el anillo de Aziraphale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Independientemente de la aparente confianza en sí mismo y su innegable capacidad para hacer milagros (algo descontrolada en los últimos días pero indudablemente eficaz), Aziraphale estaba muy cerca de tirarse sobre la cama y ponerse a llorar y a gritar junto a ella, clamando que el mundo era una mierda.</p><p>Como aún conservaba algo de autocontrol y él al menos no sentía los dolores que experimentaba Anathema, consiguió mantenerse firme. Se quitó la chaqueta y levantó la sábana para echar un vistazo. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que esperaba ver, pero desde luego no era la cabeza ensangrentada del bebé ya coronando.</p><p>—E-esto es buena señal, creo. Parece que veo al bebé. — dijo en voz alta, intentando poner una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Anathema. Obviamente no lo consiguió, porque lo miró desquiciada y si hubiera podido moverse quizás lo hubiese estrangulado.</p><p>—¡Sácalo, joder! — gritó Anathema antes de darle una patada sin querer en el estómago, con tanta fuerza que Aziraphale se quedó sin aliento y estuvo a punto de caerse de culo.</p><p>—¿Cómo sugieres que haga eso?</p><p>—¡Agárralo, maldita sea, cógelo y tira de él, pero como le hagas daño te mataré! ¡Aaah! ¡Puto cabrón! ¡Duele mucho! ¡¿Qué clase de gilipollas dijo que dar a luz era bonito?!</p><p>—Tranquila, respira.</p><p>—¡Estoy respirando! ¡No me digas que respire, me mintieron en las clases de preparación del parto! ¡Respirar no sirve de nada-AAAAH! — siguió chillando antes de parar para incorporarse ligeramente mientras apretaba con fuerza y cuando la contracción pasó jadeó y continuo. — ¡¿A qué esperas?!</p><p>—¡Lo he entendido! ¡Ya voy! — exclamó por fin el ángel, muy nervioso. Le dio un segundo la espalda mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y el chaleco y se remangaba la camisa.</p><p>Se giró para atender a Anathema, pero entonces se miró las manos y con una exclamación que indicaba que había recordado una cosa muy importante, abrió la puerta del baño de su dormitorio y se lavó las manos.</p><p>Cuando se las estaba secando el anillo se enganchó sin querer en una de las fibras de la toalla y se quedó mirándolo. Sabía que lo mejor era quitárselo, pero titubeaba.</p><p>—¡¡Aziraphale!! — lo llamó Anathema, desgarrando su voz y entonces el ángel reaccionó y corrió a su lado. Cuando la vio en ese estado, asustada y suplicante, supo que había cosas más importantes que seguir llevando ese anillo, aunque doliese. Se lo quitó de un tirón y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, antes de quitarse los zapatos pisando los talones y subirse a la cama para situarse entre las piernas de la bruja.</p><p>—Estoy aquí. No estás sola.</p><p>A partir de ahí las cosas surgieron de forma extrañamente natural. Aziraphale no sabía lo que estaba haciendo de manera consciente, pero de forma instintiva colocó las manos sobre la cabeza del bebé. De repente la madre ya no gritaba, jadeaba desde lo profundo de su pecho y el ángel también lo hacía, dándole indicaciones y palabras de aliento con voz profunda.</p><p>Quince minutos que parecieron una eternidad o tan solo un instante en la burbuja en la que ambos se habían sumido y Aziraphale tenía entre sus brazos un bebé sucio por los fluidos y la sangre.</p><p>—Oh, cielos. — murmuró Aziraphale con los ojos oscuros y brillantes por la emoción. Era una criatura extraña, ni siquiera parecía humana, pero lo era, sin duda alguna, y a Aziraphale le aleteaba el corazón lleno de amor y de un instinto casi maternal. — Hola, pequeñín. Bienvenido.</p><p>—¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no llora? — preguntó entonces Anathema demasiado cansada como para ser capaz de levantar siquiera la cabeza de la almohada. No sentía su cuerpo y casi creía que eso era mejor, porque al mirar de reojo la ropa de cama se hizo una idea de que el panorama no debía de ser muy halagüeño.</p><p>—Porque está sonriendo. — le respondió Aziraphale antes de sonreír él de manera amplia y encantadora, sin ocultar lo feliz que se sentía. El bebé brilló un momento y ya no tenía el cordón umbilical sino una cicatriz del ombligo perfecta y estaba completamente limpio y envuelto en una sábana blanca e impoluta.</p><p>Con cuidado, el ángel depositó al bebé sobre los brazos de su madre y esta bizqueó para poder mirarlo bien, ya que apenas podía moverse.</p><p>—Vaya, no sé qué decir. Es bastante...bueno...</p><p>Anathema no estaba dispuesta a admitir después de todo el esfuerzo que le había costado dar a luz que su bebé le parecía bastante feo, pero el pensamiento estaba ahí.</p><p>—En esta clase de casos creo que lo más conveniente es saludar.</p><p>—Ah, sí, claro. Hola, Agnes.</p><p>El bebé frunció el ceño y comenzó a llorar, dejando a Anathema congelada.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?</p><p>Aziraphale se echó a reír sin poderlo evitar y le colocó una mano en el brazo para tranquilizarla.</p><p>—Lo siento, tenía que habértelo dicho antes. Es un niño.</p><p>Ahora fue Anathema quien empezó a llorar, tan sentidamente como su hijo, asustando a Aziraphale.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, querida?</p><p>—Que ya había hecho un cuadro bordado con su nombre. — soltó después entre sollozos. — Y me había costado mucho.</p><p>Y Aziraphale suspiró. Sin saberlo le esperaban una hora de berreos y altibajos de dos seres humanos altamente inestables.</p><p>Tras una sesión bastante intensa que había puesto a prueba la infinita paciencia del ángel, el bebé por fin se había dormido y Anathema había dejado de llorar por todo, casi se sentía en el Cielo (un cielo en el que no sonase de vez en cuando la banda sonora de "Sonrisas y Lágrimas" claro).</p><p>—Creo que es momento de despertar al padre para darle la buena noticia. Pero antes, ¿qué nombre quieres ponerle a tu primogénito? — le preguntó Aziraphale mientras mecía al bebé entre sus brazos con mucho amor. No podía dejar de mirarlo y de sonreir.</p><p>—No había pensado en ningún nombre de niño. Estabamos seguros de que era una niña. Aziraphale, ¿por qué no le pones tú un nombre?</p><p>—¿Yo? — respondió bastante sorprendido el ángel.</p><p>—Sí, creo que es lo de menos después de todo lo que me has ayudado.</p><p>—Yo creo que el mérito es tuyo, querida, pero si realmente me concedes ese honor lo acepto. — dijo sintiéndose realmente muy honrado antes de volver a mirar la cara del recién nacido. Cogió su manita y la acarició antes de llevársela a los labios para darle un beso. Entonces susurró sin pensar. — Azrael.</p><p>Anathema se le quedó mirando, muy sorprendida. Fue entonces cuando Aziraphale se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado una lágrima. Con agilidad, sacó su pañuelo, se la secó y miró la pequeña mancha de humedad en el trozo de tela, desconcertado. No podía ser, no había vuelto a llorar desde ese primer día, al inicio de la Tierra. Apretó el pañuelo entre sus dedos y puso una sonrisa forzada.</p><p>—Lo siento. Demasiado bíblico, ¿verdad?</p><p>—No, no. Azrael está bien. Es perfecto. — le aseguró la recién estrenada madre mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Aziraphale, a la altura de la espalda del bebé. Ambos sintieron algo, quizás una extraña conexión o el calor del amor fluyendo a través de su piel, extrañamente reconfortante.</p><p>—Te lo agradezco, querida, pero ha sido una tontería. — dijo el ángel, intentando borrar lo dicho. — David, ponle David. Es un nombre precioso y a él le gusta.</p><p>—¿Seguro? — le preguntó Anathema preocupada y Aziraphale asintió antes de colocar con mucho cuidado al bebé en sus brazos. Una punzada de envidia atenazó el corazón de Aziraphale cuando vio a la madre junto a su hijo, pero la dejó pasar embriagado por la felicidad de haber sido capaz al menos de compartir aquel momento con Anathema. Lo guardaría para siempre en su memoria.</p><p>Recordó entonces algo y se giró casi con desesperación para buscar su anillo en la mesita de noche. Lo localizó enseguida y se lo puso en el dedo meñique, suspirando de alivio.</p><p>—Ese anillo. ¿Es algún símbolo de que eres un ángel? — se atrevió a preguntar Anathema, intrigada por su actitud.</p><p>—Oh, no. Muchos otros ángeles llevan anillos como yo, pero no es lo mismo. Este anillo es especial. Me lo dio un amigo muy querido.</p><p>—¿Y ese amigo...se llamaba Azrael? ¿Era otro ángel?</p><p>—Sí. — respondió mientras acariciaba el anillo, absorto.</p><p>—¿Estabas enamorado de él?</p><p>—De eso ya hace mucho tiempo, más de seis mil años. Realmente no...tuve tiempo de averiguarlo. Cuando llegué a la Tierra todo era diferente.</p><p>—Crowley lo cambió todo, ¿no es así?</p><p>—No fue algo tan fácil como eso, pero sí. — dijo mirando de soslayo al bebé. A Anathema no le había pasado desapercibidas el anhelo de esas miradas. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, su curiosidad no hacía nada más que crecer, pero quizás estaba abusando mucho de la amabilidad de Aziraphale.</p><p>—Voy a ver cómo están las cosas fuera. Creo que ya es hora de avisar a tu marido. No tardo nada, querida. Si necesitas algo solo llámame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. En el principio (de la Tierra, no de todo) / La versión de Aziraphale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La guerra había sido terrible. El ejército de Dios, comandado por el arcángel Miguel, había peleado durante días contra aquellos ángeles que no veían con buenos ojos el plan de Dios en aquel nuevo lugar que había creado, la Tierra (al menos esa era la explicación oficial).</p><p>Aziraphale había combatido como todos, lleno de confusión y sin saber quién era amigo y quién enemigo. Se había dejado llevar, era joven e ingenuo, y realmente no creía que ninguno de los del ejército rival fuera a perecer bajo sus manos. Tampoco se imaginaba el castigo que se impondría a los perdedores, que se convirtieron en ángeles caídos.</p><p>Cuando todo terminó Aziraphale solo deseaba olvidar el horror que había visto. Llegarían días mejores, Dios lo había prometido, además él por fin podía marcharse a cumplir su misión.</p><p>Como a todos los Principados le fue asignado el cuidado directo de los humanos y a él en concreto le encomendaron ser el guardián de la puerta Este del Jardín del Edén. Aquello lo llenaba de regocijo, porque después de la Guerra el Cielo parecía un lugar hostil con el que merecía la pena mantener cierta distancia, al menos por el momento, por otra parte, sentía mucha curiosidad por esa nueva creación de Dios, la especie humana.</p><p>Le dejaron elegirse un cuerpo material a su imagen y semejanza salvo por las preciosas alas emplumadas y lo vistieron de blanco y reluciente lino.</p><p>Aziraphale contempló su propio reflejo durante largo rato en una pila de agua bendita que hacía las veces de espejo. Se tocó la cara, sintiendo su tacto suave y sonrió y aquello sin duda le maravilló. Podía expresar infinitas cosas con ese nuevo rostro y le encantaba.</p><p>Tras reconocerse a sí mismo con su nuevo cuerpo, miró su puño derecho y extendió poco a poco los dedos para descubrir un anillo de oro. El primer objeto material que había poseído, incluso antes del cuerpo que tenía ahora y mucho más valioso incluso que este, porque había sido un regalo. Un regalo de un amigo muy querido.</p><p>Cogió el anillo y se lo intentó colocar en el dedo anular, sin éxito. Era demasiado pequeño. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño con disgusto. ¿Para qué quería un cuerpo material si no se podía poner el anillo como le prometió a Azrael que haría?</p><p>Peleó por encajarlo sin éxito y luego probó con los otros dedos. Suspiró con alivio cuando vio que en el dedo meñique le encajaba a la perfección. Lo acarició con adoración y se llevó los nudillos a los labios para besarlo. El tacto era un poco frío y le hizo estremecer. ¡Bendito fuese su nuevo cuerpo!</p><p>—¿Estás preparado, Aziraphale? — escuchó al arcángel Gabriel a su espalda. Él también tenía un nuevo cuerpo y era uno bastante imponente. Quizás había sido de forma inconsciente, pero se notaba claramente quién estaba por encima de quién.</p><p>—Sí, estoy casi listo. — dijo Aziraphale girándose con una sonrisa. Esa expresión le había gustado genuinamente y esperaba que a Gabriel también le encantase, porque tenía que pedirle un favor y sus superiores nunca se habían caracterizado por ser particularmente comprensivos. — Pero antes yo...</p><p>—¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto en el dedo? — le cortó Gabriel, señalándole la mano con gesto de asco. Aziraphale se la miró y su mente trabajó por buscar una excusa y sonar casual.</p><p>—Ah, esto. Es solo un símbolo. Para distinguirme de los humanos y demostrar que soy un ángel. — se excusó, reprimiendo el impulso de ocultar la preciada joya de sus ojos.</p><p>—Esa es una buena idea. — reconoció para su sorpresa Gabriel y Aziraphale se vio obligado a prolongar su sonrisa forzada. — Quizás te la copie para otros ángeles que vayan a la Tierra.</p><p>—Sí, bien. — le cortó Aziraphale, nervioso. Temía que si seguían hablando del anillo le descubriesen, y además tenía un asunto que le preocupaba mucho más. — Disculpa la interrupción, Gabriel, pero estaba hablándote de que quisiera ver los registros de la Guerra. Ya deberían estar archivados, ¿no es así?</p><p>—¿Por qué querrías hacer algo como eso? — preguntó Gabriel bastante receloso y de una manera no muy amable. La determinación de Aziraphale flaqueó.</p><p>—Es-es solo que estoy buscando a alguien. La Guerra fue muy confusa, ya sabes.</p><p>—¿No será ese ángel conocido como Azrael?</p><p>—¡Sí, es él! ¿Sabes algo, Gabriel? — preguntó mientras su rostro se iluminaba esperanzado, pero el tono de Gabriel le heló la recién estrenada sangre.</p><p>—Eso no es importante, Aziraphale, ya que él no está dentro del Gran Plan. Los registros solo se centran en las figuras de relevancia. Él era una pieza menor, como muchos otros ángeles. Sería una locura intentar llevar un registro de todos, ¿entiendes, verdad?</p><p>—Ah, sí...ya. — murmuró Aziraphale con los ojos llorosos, hundiéndose en la oscuridad del silencio. La decepción y el dolor se reflejaban en su rostro, aunque intentaba contenerlos a toda costa. Azrael sí que era importante, para él era mucho más importante que cualquier arcángel del Cielo.</p><p>Esa fue la primera vez que Aziraphale tuvo dudas sobre la bondad de sus compañeros. Hasta entonces le habían parecido quizás excesivamente estrictos, pero innegablemente buenos, porque para eso eran ángeles. Los ángeles eran buenos, por definición, pero algo no encajaba y eso lo destrozaba.</p><p>Aziraphale descendió esa misma tarde a la muralla del Jardín del Edén. La vista dentro era una verdadera delicia, un paraíso lleno de vida y color que crecía ignorante de lo que había más allá, desierto y dolor. Adán y Eva retozaban llenos de regocijo, pero el ángel no compartía su alegría.</p><p>Los humanos le miraron llenos de curiosidad y le saludaron con la mano. Aziraphale les devolvió el gesto e intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Las piernas le fallaron.</p><p>Cayó al suelo de rodillas y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia delante. Hubiera quedado totalmente tendido en las rocas si no hubiese parado el golpe con las manos. Le costaba respirar, se oía a sí mismo jadear, y entonces vio con gran sorpresa que unas gotas caían en la piedra.</p><p>La lluvia aún no se había inventado, y aun así esa noche llovió sobre el Jardín del Edén.</p><p>Comenzaba así la nueva vida de Aziraphale, una nueva vida sin Azrael.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sobre situaciones para hablar y situaciones para callar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuera estaba todo extrañamente normal. Hasta el boquete que se había abierto a las puertas de la librería parecía haberse restaurado por arte de magia. Ni rastro de ángeles y demonios, (salvo los dos habituales, claro está).</p><p>Aziraphale despertó al padre para anunciarle que su hijo ya había nacido y lo acompañó a la habitación, donde pudo observar que estaba visiblemente aliviado de que su hijo hubiese resultado al final ser un varón. No protestó por el nombre, tampoco es como si hubiese podido hacerlo. El ángel suspiró mientras lo miraba significativamente, pensando que aquel hombre era un calzonazos total, lo cual, se obligó admitir, tampoco era necesariamente malo.</p><p>—Es muy...pequeño. — dijo Newton, intentando no decir nada ofensivo, como que su propio hijo le parecía sacado de una película cutre de alienígenas. El recién nacido comenzó a berrear, de lo más ofendido. No parecía muy contento de haber salido del vientre de su madre y hacía directamente responsable de su malestar a sus padres</p><p>—Es perfectamente normal. — se apresuró a decir Crowley sin disimular que le molestaba mucho lo que los padres pensaban en realidad del bebé. — ¿Puedo cogerlo un segundo?</p><p>Anathema lo miró recelosa. Una cosa era pensar que había tenido un niño feo y otra muy distinta que no lo quisiese con toda su alma, pero tras un rápido análisis, determinó que su vástago no corría peligros en los brazos del demonio y se lo entregó.</p><p>Con una facilidad y tranquilidad que solo da la experiencia, Crowley colocó una mano bajo la cabeza de David y otra en la espalda y lo acercó a su cuerpo para que estuviese más seguro.</p><p>—Ey, es lo que hay. Vivir es incómodo. — le dijo Crowley al bebé y este paró automáticamente de llorar, mirándolo fijamente, bizco. — Mírate, eres un pequeño granuja. — prosiguió a continuación con una sonrisa llena de amor mal disimulado y el niño abrió la boca para imitarlo.</p><p>—Es increíble. Es como si le hubiese lanzado un hechizo. — exclamó Pulsifer, mirándolo anonadado, lleno de admiración. — ¿Es que tienes hijos?</p><p>La bruja le dio un codazo a su marido, que soltó un quejido pero ni se enteró de que le estaba instando a que se callara. Era un poco lento y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la expresión de dolor que sus palabras habían causado en el rostro de Aziraphale.</p><p>—No hace falta tener hijos para entender a los niños. Son infinitamente más sinceros que el humano promedio — respondió Crowley antes de sacar su larga lengua para hacerle una gracia al recién nacido, que hizo gorgoritos, emocionado.</p><p>Newton hizo algo parecido a un asentimiento, aunque en realidad no entendía cómo eso era posible. Y al mirarlo solo podía pensar que era cierta aquella expresión de que Dios da pan a quien no tiene dientes.</p><p>La práctica hace la experiencia, pero Pulsifer no tenía precisamente tiempo para practicar y cuando volvió a tener a David por segunda vez en brazos, temblaba como un flan mientras miraba a su primogénito con una cara de susto que no era ni medio normal. Parecía que la única razón por la que no se había puesto a gritar era porque se había tragado su propia lengua, pero Anathema le rodeó con su brazo y Aziraphale supo que estarían bien. Por algo se empezaba.</p><p>Salir de nuevo de la habitación fue incluso peor que la primera vez después del parto, Aziraphale podía sentir a su lado a Crowley, ambos quietos como estatuas frente a las ventanas del segundo piso. Aziraphale tenía las manos sobre su regazo, frías y medio entrelazadas, mientras que Crowley sostenía un cigarrillo entre los labios.</p><p>—¿Fumas? — preguntó Aziraphale muy suavemente, sin quitar su vista del edificio de enfrente.</p><p>—No. — respondió con simpleza, antes de coger entre dos dedos el cigarro para quitárselo de la boca mientras apartaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado para echar el humo.</p><p>—Yo sí lo hago. No muy a menudo, claro está, pero a veces me gusta fumar en pipa.</p><p>—Lo sé. — Claro que lo sabía, se dijo a sí mismo Aziraphale, Crowley parecía saber todo de él, aunque quizás se le escapase lo más importante.</p><p>—Crowley, yo...</p><p>—Lo siento, ángel. No debí hablar así de Dios en tu presencia. Yo nunca he sentido un gran apego por el Infierno así que no me puedo ni imaginar lo que debes de estar sintiendo ahora que el Cielo ya no es tu sitio.</p><p>—Una vez fue tu sitio también...</p><p>—Ya casi ni lo recuerdo, pero no importa. Lo siento.</p><p>—Oh, sí, creo que no podré vivir sin todos esos meapilas de pésimo gusto musical. — se burló Aziraphale, mirando de reojo a Crowley y se permitió sonreír cuando vio que lo había hecho reír.</p><p>Crowley levantó las cejas con gesto de sorpresa y mirada enamorado.</p><p>—¿Qué oyen mis oídos? Debe de ser el fin del mundo.</p><p>—Eso parece. — reconoció Aziraphale, intentando sonar con humor, haciendo que Crowley se encogiese de hombros, restándole importancia.</p><p>—Bueno, no es la primera vez.</p><p>............</p><p>La policía rondaba por el Soho haciendo preguntas, porque lo de una lluvia de ranas pasaba y un socabón que aparecía de repente hasta podía ser posible, pero eso de que desapareciera por arte de magia ya era pasarse, de modo que las autoridades, esta vez humanas, empezaban a estar un poco inquietas, más teniendo en cuenta que ya habían ocurrido fenómenos extraños, aún sin explicación, hace tan solo algunos años.</p><p>Como no estaban muy seguros de que el uso de los milagros no acabase desencadenando otra catástrofe sospechosa, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a buscar las cosas que los padres y el bebé necesitaban a la manera tradicional. Así pues, Aziraphale salió a comprar mientras que Crowley se quedaba para protegerlos por si pasaba algo. El demonio había insistido en que debía ser al revés, pero el bebé tuvo su propia opinión al respecto cuando después de un ataque de cólicos no quiso apartarse de sus brazos.</p><p>Aziraphale suspiró frente al estante de productos de parafarmacia. No había sabido que existía un anhelo como el que sentía en su interior hasta que había sostenido por primera vez al bebé y ahora que lo sabía le dolía el corazón, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su pecho. Los ángeles no tienen sexo, no pueden tener hijos y aunque tuviese un cuerpo que imitase a los humanos este era un cuerpo de varón.</p><p>Aquella había sido una buena jugada por parte de su anterior bando, nada de otorgar cuerpos femeninos, solo Dios sabía qué demonios podría haber ocurrido si un ángel con cuerpo de mujer engendrase un hijo. No, las mujeres son los seres más "terrenales" que existen, si un ángel baja a la Tierra con un cuerpo concedido, este es de varón, como el que Aziraphale tenía.</p><p>—Ey, ¿puedo comprar esto? ¿Me lo pagas? — le distrajo MacCain que llegaba corriendo con un paquete de varitas de pescado congelado y un bote de un kilo de natillas.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No! Hemos venido a por cosas para el bebé, no para ti. — le regañó Aziraphale mientras fruncía el ceño. A alguien le había parecido buena idea que aquel loco lo acompañase a hacer la compra y no había sido al ángel, cuya paciencia y buena educación ponía cada segundo a prueba. — Mira, señorito, devuelve eso a los estantes correspondientes. Si tienes hambre puedes coger algo de mi nevera.</p><p>—Es que ya no queda nada. — confesó sin mostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! — gritó Aziraphale con los ojos desencajados, casi lanzando chispas, tras lo que se obligó a respirar tres veces profundamente y a poner la más encantadora de sus sonrisas de compromiso mientras sacaba un papel doblado de su bolsillo. — Vale, está bien. Menos mal que siempre llevo una lista de emergencia con lo imprescindible que tiene que haber en mi nevera. Coge un carrito y llénalo con esto. ¡Solo con esto! y nos vemos en las cajas, ¿entendido?</p><p>—¿Al menos puedo quedarme las natillas? — insistió levantando el bote y Aziraphale siguió sonriendo aunque con su mirada le dejaba claro que lo consideraba un auténtico zoquete y, más aún, imbécil maleducado.</p><p>—Si me dejas cinco minutos en paz hasta puedes añadirle las varitas de pescado.</p><p>—Vale, hecho. — concluyó MacCain antes de marcharse muy contento tarareando mal una cancioncilla que había oído en un anuncio de dentífrico.</p><p>Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, resopló molesto mientras se volvía a centrar en su misión con el ceño fruncido. Ya tenía todo, o casi, puesto que en ese momento vio un champú para niños especial antipiojos. Miró de reojo el lugar por el que se había marchado MacCain y arrugó la nariz. Lo cogió y lo metió al fondo de la cesta. Ángel precavido vale por dos.</p><p>En ese momento escuchó un acorde y por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello muy leve, no le hizo falta girarse para saber que tenía a Gabriel a pocos centímetros de él.</p><p>—Te veo muy bien, Aziraphale. ¿Haciendo planes para el futuro?</p><p>Aziraphale miró a su alrededor, había bastantes humanos y eso le tranquilizó. Gabriel no se atrevería, y menos estando solo, a armar algún tipo de escándalo allí que pudiera alertarlos a no ser que a continuación quisiese enfrentarse a una montaña de paleo descomunal.</p><p>—Ninguno que incumba al Cielo. — se atrevió a decir mientras se giraba, apretando la cesta de la compra en su cuerpo. — Tenía entendido que después de lo ocurrido no soy bienvenido allí.</p><p>—Oh, y no lo eres, pero verás, como después del Armagedón no nos molestabas decidimos ignorarte, sin embargo las cosas han cambiado ahora que parece que tu relación con ese demonio llamado Crowley ha ido demasiado lejos y Dios no está nada contento con eso.</p><p>—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes, has hablado directamente con el Todopoderoso? — le encaró, muy molesto, aunque en realidad estaba temblando de terror.</p><p>—Esto ya te lo he dicho antes, pero te lo volveré a repetir; Soy el puto arcángel Gabriel y estoy empezando a estar un poco hasta las pelotas de la fea costumbre que has adquirido de contestar a tus superiores. Te estamos haciendo un favor, como Principado aún tienes derecho a la redención si renuncias a esta relación y regresas al Cielo para entregar ese cuerpo material que tienes.</p><p>—¿Y qué pasaría con Crowley?</p><p>Gabriel puso una sonrisa condescendiente de lo más siniestra, que hizo que todo el vello del cuerpo de Aziraphale se erizara.</p><p>—Creo que realmente no quieres saber eso.</p><p>—...Márchate, Gabriel.</p><p>—¿Esa es tu respuesta?</p><p>Aziraphale no se molestó en contestar, le dio la espalda, manteniéndose erguido hasta que lo oyó marcharse. Entonces las piernas le flaquearon y se apoyó en los estantes, deslizándose y tirando varios productos sin querer antes de quedarse sentado en el suelo, hiperventilando.</p><p>—Oh, Señor. Te lo suplico, no puedo más. — imploró llevándose la mano al pecho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A propósito de unas profecías nefastas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Durante los días siguientes curiosamente todo estaba tranquilo, y lo que esto viene a significar era que ni rastro de ángeles ni de demonios y menos de una guerra inminente. Tal vez era la calma que precedía a la tormenta, pero después de una semana a Crowley le empezó le empezó a parecer ridículo permanecer atrincherado en la librería de Aziraphale.</p><p>Tras arduas deliberaciones y muchas discusiones con cierta bruja que no parecía muy consciente de su situación actual, prácticamente tuvieron que sacar al señor Pulsifer, a su señora y al primogénito de ambos a rastras. Crowley se vio obligado a llevarlos en su Bentley hasta Tadfield entre malas caras y reproches por lo bajo, mientras su ángel se encargaba de la también titánica tarea de echar a MacCain de su hogar.</p><p>El demonio había sido partidario de quemarlo, aunque solo fuese un poquito, para espantarlo, pero Aziraphale se había mostrado extrañamente compasivo con aquel al que llamaba a sus espaldas "pobre imbécil".</p><p>"¡Cómo quiero a ese bastardo!" pensó Crowley mientras sonreía para sí mismo, justo después de girar el volante. Ya estaban frente a Villa Jazmín.</p><p>—Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Largo de mi coche. — les dijo Crowley a los pasajeros, medio en broma medio enserio.</p><p>Newton fue el primero en bajar y le sostuvo la puerta a su mujer para que ella saliese con el bebé en brazos. Anathema se detuvo frente al coche, mirando la ventanilla bajada de Crowley.</p><p>—Newt, cariño. Dame un minuto, por favor. Ve llevando las maletas.</p><p>—De acuerdo, cielo. No tardes. — dijo Pulsifer antes de darle un beso y marcharse cargado como una mula con las maletas.</p><p>La mujer, cuando vio que su marido estaba suficientemente lejos, se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de la ventanilla mientras aferraba a su hijo con fuerza contra su regazo para que no se cayese.</p><p>—Cuida de Aziraphale, ¿vale?</p><p>—No hace falta que lo digas. ¿Te digo yo que cuides de David? ¡Es obvio que vas a cuidar de él! — respondió ofendido y luego sacó el brazo por la ventanilla para acariciarle la mano al bebé mientras sonreía. — Cuida de él y luego él cuidará de ti, ¿verdad, granuja?</p><p>David estornudó, pero Anathema, que ya empezaba a entender a su hijo, se lo tomó como un asentimiento muy sentido. Se fue a incorporar para irse, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se volvió a agachar.</p><p>—Oye, Crowley, ¿hay algún modo, no sé, de que tú o Aziraphale podáis concebir?</p><p>Del susto Crowley pulsó sin querer el claxon y Anathema pegó un bote mientras el bebé comenzaba a llorar.</p><p>—¡Pero bueno, mujer! ¿No te parece de sobra un bebé con un apocalipsis inminente?</p><p>—¡No es eso, idiota! Es que...Nada, déjalo, ha sido una tontería. — desistió Anathema, y para su sorpresa estiró el cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla, antes de levantarse e irse.</p><p>...............</p><p>Era tarde, hacía horas que había anochecido y el bebé estaba milagrosamente dormido, así que Newton Pulsifer no se acababa de explicar, tan cansado como estaba, y tan cómodo en su cama matrimonial, como era que su querida esposa seguía con las gafas puestas y la lamparita de su mesilla de noche encendida, con la caja en el regazo en la que guardaba las tarjetas con las antiguas profecías de Agnes la Chalada, rebuscando entre ellas.</p><p>Newton no sabía que estaban en el periodo de la noche conocido como "la hora de las brujas", pero eso no significaba entonces más que que fuera el pueblo estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo y hacía un frío de mil demonios.</p><p>—¿Por qué miras esas profecías? ¿No están todas obsoletas? — preguntó mientras entreabría un ojo soñoliento. El ceño fruncido de Anathema le hizo sonreír levemente. Su cara de concentración era de lo más evocadora.</p><p>—Me ayuda a pensar. Además, puede que haya pasado por alto algo, no lo sé, una señal de que esto iba a ocurrir que Agnes hubiese dejado apuntada antes.</p><p>—¿El qué? ¿Qué va a ocurrir?</p><p>Anathema dejó la tarjeta que estaba mirando sobre la cama, hastiada. Se restregó el puente de la nariz mientras suspiraba. Se dijo a sí misma que no estaba enfadada con Newton por hacerle preguntas a esas horas, sino que solo estaba muy cansada pero a la vez demasiado preocupada como para dormir. Finalmente, lo miró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se incorporase.</p><p>—Está bien. Te lo diré. Sé que prometí que no se lo contaría nada, pero no puedo más, necesito hablarlo contigo. ¿Me prometes que puedo confiar en ti?</p><p>Su marido asintió mientras se sentaba, aunque por su cara tampoco parecía ser capaz de procesar mucho. Anathema se encogió de hombros, tanto daba si no escuchaba, pues sería mejor confidente.</p><p>—Aziraphale le ha estado ocultando a Crowley que varios demonios habían intentado entrar en la librería cuando él salía a comprar.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Los demonios intentaron entrar? — repitió de manera muy necesaria, pues no tenía claro de si estaba escuchando bien o solo estaba alucinando por el sueño. — Yo no noté nada. </p><p>—No te ofendas, amor, pero tú nunca pareces enterarte mucho de nada. — le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de acariciarle la mejilla. Amaba lo despistado que era su marido, aunque a veces resultase un verdadero incordio.</p><p>—¿Y cómo les detuvo?</p><p>—No quieras saberlo. — dijo de manera enigmática Anathema mientras apartaba la mirada. Pulsifer tragó saliva. Se esperaba cualquier aquellos seres sobrenaturales, hasta que tuvieran varios pezones.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no se lo ha dicho a Crowley? — siguió preguntando.</p><p>—Pues porque tiene miedo de que se enfade. Las profecías son muy claras al respecto: "el Elegido causará catástrofes cuando se enfade", pero hay más..."El Elegido deberá sacrificar a su hijo, solo así se restablecerá el equilibrio".</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Asesinarlo? ¿Pero están locos todos los de la secta esa? ¿De dónde se habrán sacado una idea tan descabellada? — exclamó alarmado Pulsifer, mientras cogía rápidamente las gafas de la mesita de noche y se las ponía. Ahora sí que estaba despierto e innegablemente interesado.</p><p>—...Newt, ¿no has leído el Antiguo Testamento, verdad? — por cortesía, esperó a que dijese algo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Él negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros. No veía que importancia podía tener eso para su vida eso.</p><p>—Pero un hijo... — comenzó de nuevo a cavilar Newton, rascándose la cabeza. — Crowley dice que no tiene hijos. No entiendo nada.</p><p>—Aziraphale tampoco. No cree que Crowley sea el Elegido, pero no sabe quién puede ser, los otros indicios lo apuntan a él. ¿Y si Crowley tiene un hijo oculto? La verdad es que viéndolo es imposible, me creo antes que con "su hijo" esa profecía se refiera a nuestro pequeño David que eso.</p><p>—Ah, no, eso sí que no. — la cortó tajantemente con el ceño fruncido. No era una persona particularmente belicosa, pero si era la vida de su vástago de lo que estaban hablando desde luego que tenía algo que decir — Nadie va a tocarlo, ni siquiera para salvar el mundo. Además, David es mi hijo, mío y tuyo, ¿me oyes?, y su nacimiento ahora es solo una coincidencia....¿Por qué sonríes?</p><p>—Porque te quiero mucho, cariño. - respondió Anathema antes de besarle. No había pensado que Newton se molestaría tanto por algo que ni siquiera iba en serio, pero le había sorprendido gratamente. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, Anathema quizás hubiese sometido el cuerpo de su marido, pero entre el parto reciente y la situación en la que se encontraba el mundo no se veía con ganas para nada como aquello. Después de besarle, lo volvió a mirar preocupada. — Estoy temblando solo de pensar en todas esas profecías. ¿Sabes que además dice que la pareja del Elegido acabará con el Elegido?</p><p>—¿Antes o después de lo del hijo?</p><p>—¿Importa eso? ¡Esas predicciones son horribles! ¡Y encima ese estúpido de MacCain se presenta tan contento para avisarles, como un ángel de la muerte imbécil! ¡Malditas sean las dichosas profecías! Mira que están están escritas chapuceramente, pues aún así no hay quien las entienda. Cogen lo peor de la escritura actual y de la escritura profética de antaño.</p><p>—¡Jesús!</p><p>—¡Eso digo yo! ¡No puedo dormir así! ¡Hay vidas en juego!— se quejó Anathema, antes de levantarse de un salto de la cama.</p><p>—¿Pero a dónde vas, mi vida?</p><p>—¡A seguir buscando! ¡Necesito respuestas!</p><p>Si hablamos de preferencias, Newton por supuesto que prefería quedarse en la cama y aprovechar todas las horas de sueño que puede rascar a la noche, pero sabía que le sería imposible dormir sabiendo lo que ahora sabiendo. No creía que pudiera ayudar en nada, ya que tampoco entendía mucho, pero era preferible intentar hacer algo y que sentir el peso de la conciencia sobre su cabeza.</p><p>Durante generaciones, la familia Device había acumulado una inmensa biblioteca sobre temas de interés (para una bruja, claro está). Muchos de esos ejemplares valían cientos de libras o quizás más, así que no dejaba de ser un poco lamentable cómo tras casarse Anathema los había recibido como dote y, al no tener espacio suficiente para guardarlos en las estanterías, los había almacenado en cajas de cartón, bastante decidida a que no iba a necesitarlos nunca más.</p><p>Pues bien, se equivocaba, una y mil veces. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse de ello, aunque eso no hacía que molestase menos. Ahora se enfrentaba al tedioso trabajo de sacar todos esos libros de las cajas.</p><p>Marido y mujer suspiraron al ver el trabajo que tenían por delante y comenzaron a trabajar contrareloj antes de que su bebé volviese a despertarse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. De indicios ignorados y un picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A veces, de hecho, con demasiada frecuencia, tanto, humanos como ángeles y demonios se hacen ideas equivocadas sobre las situaciones basándose en lo que querrían de verdad que ocurriese. No es que pretendan engañarse a sí mismos, pero de hecho lo hacen y pasan por alto indicios de lo más obvios solo para sostener su estado ilusorio. Este era el caso de Crowley.</p><p>Hacía una semana, había tenido una discusión con Aziraphale sobre el escandaloso aumento de las noticias de desastres naturales. El demonio no había querido escucharlo, pero el ángel se había mostrado muy persistente:</p><p>—¡Crowley! Esto huele a intervención divina o demoniaca. — volvió a insistir con el periódico en la mano, tan angustiado que su voz sonaba algo estrangulada.</p><p>—Sí, claro, porque nunca ha habido desastres naturales en esos lugares, ¿verdad? — replicó entonces Crowley mientras agitaba la mano, restándole importancia.</p><p>—¡No así! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Esto es solo el preludio! ¡Es cuestión de tiempo que descubran cómo acabar con nosotros y entonces destruir la Tierra será pan comido...! — de repente se quedó callado y el demonio lo miró analizando su rostro. No le gustaba lo que veía: un pánico silencioso, una idea que apretaba su garganta. — ¿Y si soy yo quien está destruyendo la Tierra, Crowley?</p><p>—¡No digas tonterías, ángel! — se apresuró a responder. — ¡Tú no tienes ese poder!</p><p>—¡Pues si no es mío espero que sea tuyo, porque si no significa que estamos perdidos! ¡Los humanos no tienen poder para enfrentarse al Cielo y al Infierno! ¡Estamos en el bando de los perdedores!</p><p>—¡Pues bienvenido a mi mundo!</p><p>Crowley no había querido decir eso, no exactamente o no de ese modo. Aziraphale tampoco había escogido bien sus palabras, que se prestaban a una mala interpretación, pero ninguno intentó corregir ni una sola coma. Como se suele decir: lo dicho, dicho está.</p><p>A las pocas horas ya fingían que esa conversación no había existido.</p><p>Solo unos días después, Crowley había salido a llevar a Anathema, a Newton y a su bebé hasta su casa en Tadfield y al volver a la librería debía de haber notado que su ángel estaba extraño: una sombra lóbrega cubría su semblante y sus manos, que solían mantener en su regazo cuando hablaba sosegadamente, estaban cruzadas sobre su pecho y él mantenía una postura un poco encogida.</p><p>—Ángel, ¿te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Crowley después de un rato observándolo.</p><p>—Estoy asustado, Crowley...Creo que Dios nos ha...</p><p>Crowley colocó la mano sobre su boca, con suavidad, antes de que siguiera hablando. Por nada del mundo dejaría que Aziraphale pronunciase una sola palabra de duda contra Dios, pues conocía bien las consecuencias de dicha acción para un ángel. Tenía que haber entendido la desesperación en la que se debía de encontrar, lo que significaba después de más de seis mil años de fe casi ciega que Aziraphale se atreviese a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, pero Crowley quería proteger su inocencia.</p><p>—Estás cansado, ángel. Por hoy olvídate del fin del mundo. Como si solo existiésemos tú y yo en la Tierra. — le dijo con mucha dulzura, antes de desviar poco a poco la mano de su boca a su mejilla, para dejar libres sus labios y poder besarle muy lentamente.</p><p>Aquella noche hicieron el amor sobre la alfombra de la trastienda. Crowley había fantaseado mucho con aquello desde que Aziraphale adquiriera la librería, pero no fue como ninguna de las veces que se lo había imaginado.</p><p>El ángel apagó todas las luces y no podía ver más allá de su propia nariz. El tacto era su única guía y había algo inquietante en la piel trémula que sostenía.</p><p>Quiso encender una luz, una lámpara, aunque fuese, pero no pudo, Aziraphale lo retenía con la ferocidad del acero y apretaba su carne contra sí con tanta posesividad que pronto Crowley se olvidó de lo demás y sintió que perdía la razón.</p><p>—¿Me dejarías, Crowley? — preguntó Aziraphale sobre él. No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, todo era tan confuso envuelto en besos demandantes y un calor ajeno que casi abrasaba la piel. La preciosa voz del amor de su vida sonaba desesperada y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.</p><p>—Hazlo, ángel. — murmuró Crowley de ahogar un jadeo en un beso.</p><p>Aziraphale no había mentido aquella primera vez que habían consumado, la penetración dolía como el Infierno, pero Crowley no replicó. Lo abrazó, casi sin aliento, dejándose llevar por las palabras de amor que el ángel susurraba en su oído, que lejos de causarle placer, lo llenaron de inquietud. Sonaban como súplicas. Le rogaba que permaneciese a su lado, que no se alejara y él notaba casi que se desgarraba con cada una de ellas, llevado por un placer doloroso casi enfermizo, mientras se preguntaba si Aziraphale había podido sentir lo mismo cuando todo se esfumó.</p><p>Con una profunda penetración Crowley arqueó la espalda y clavó sus uñas en su espalda. Aziraphale dio un alarido de dolor que le heló la sangre y de repente cayó sobre él, inconsciente.</p><p>Desconcertado, Crowley lo apartó con suavidad y le observó el rostro. Se había desvanecido completamente y parecía dormir, con el rostro perlado en sudor pero la inocencia que tanto amaba pintada en él. Pensó que aquella había sido una forma extraña de llegar al orgasmo, pero no le dio mayor importancia.</p><p>El demonio le acarició la suave mejilla sonrosada e hizo un milagro para que apareciese una manta con la que lo cubrió.</p><p>Entonces una voz femenina se escuchó tras la espalda de Aziraphale, asustándolo.</p><p>—Uff, eso ha tenido que doler.</p><p>Crowley se incorporó. Unos ojos de serpiente se enfrentaron a otros, y se le escapó un siseó de amenaza mientras se ponía en guardia.</p><p>—Tú...¿qué diablos haces aquí? — susurró Crowley con el cuerpo agazapado sobre su ángel, protegiéndolo de la mirada inquisitiva de la intrusa.</p><p>—Solo pasaba por aquí. Es una buena zona para alimentarse y es mi hora, ¿lo sabes, verdad? — se excuso la hermosa mujer de voz dulce como una manzana. Estaba desnuda, con su cabello pelirrojo cayendo en cascada tapando sus pechos. Crowley evitó mirar más abajo, no por decoro sino por falta de interés.</p><p>—¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Eres uno de esos demonios de la noche que se alimentan de sueños e ilusiones. Ahora ya no se estila tanto lo de tener sexo con hombres dormidos, ¿verdad? — se burló, intentando aparentar una seguridad que no sentía. La verdad es que estaba aterrorizado. Nadie quería vérselas con un demonio tan poderoso, ni siquiera otro demonio.</p><p>—Ya sabes lo que dicen. Por un lobo que maté "matalobos" me llamaron. — respondió con humor mientras se ponía a cuatro patas y gateaba hasta que sus rostros estuvieron casi a punto de rozarse. — No me trates como una vulgar súcubo, Crowley, soy mucho más que eso. Dime, ¿a cuántos humanos conoces que hayan conseguido transformarse en demonios?</p><p>—Solo a ti, Lilith. — reconoció después de tragar saliva. Agradecía llevar puestas las gafas de sol, porque estaba seguro de que no estaba siendo muy efectivo al camuflar el estado de pánico en el que se encontraba.</p><p>—Exacto, encanto. A diferencia de vosotros, los ex-ángeles, o de esos estúpidos demonios menores creados por ellos, yo me gané mi puesto por ser la más rebelde entre un grupo de rebeldes.</p><p>—Te lo ganaste por no ser sutil. — se atrevió a decir y para su suerte ella siguió tomándoselo con humor. Levantó el dedo y le tocó la nariz, riéndose cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—Oh, pero tú siempre lo has sido. Tras caer te has cuidado mucho de engañar y mentir a tu propio bando. Siempre te he admirado muchísimo. Lo que le hiciste a Adam y esa estúpida sin voluntad de Eva fue glorioso. Me hubiera gustado que ese maldito imbécil sufriese más, pero Dios supongo que tenía que decir algo al respecto, como siempre.</p><p>—Oye, ¿por qué narices nos estamos contando batallitas como si hubiesemos quedado para tomar un té con pastas? ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que se despierte Aziraphale!</p><p>La actitud de Crowley llenaba de ternura a Lilith, tanto que la tentación de seguir molestándolo era muy grande, pero pensaba que si seguía presionándolo probablemente el demonio acabaría cometiendo una estupidez de la que seguro luego se arrepentía y no quería que eso ocurriese.</p><p>Lilith había intentado durante milenios, los breves periodos de tiempo que había dado con Crowley, seducirlo. Era su pequeño reto personal. La verdad es que cuanto más la rechazaba más había deseado ella tener sexo con él, pero quizás, solo quizás, era porque había sido el único ser que había rechazado sus proposiciones.</p><p>—Está bien, solo quería echar un vistazo. Ya me voy. — dijo Lilith de forma conciliadora antes de levantarse. Crowley apartó la mirada porque su cabeza quedó en una zona comprometida y eso hizo que Lilith volviese a reír entre dientes. Ella había intentado en muchas ocasiones seducirlo y su interés era verdaderamente genuino y mezclaba lo meramente sexual con algo de admiración. — ¿No reconsiderarás lo de acostarte conmigo?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Qué asco! ¡Vete al Infierno de una vez! — exclamó de manera muy sentida Crowley, haciendo un aspaviento.</p><p>—Una auténtica pena.</p><p>..............</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Crowley despertó tarde y con todo el cuerpo dolorido, como si hubiese dormido con una pesa de doscientos kilos encima. Se rascó la cabeza, intentando organizar sus pensamientos, pero todo se fue al traste cuando vio a su ángel entrar en la trastienda con una cesta bajo el brazo y una sonrisa encantadora.</p><p>—Creí que nunca despertarías, querido. Es cerca de medio día.</p><p>—¿Lo es? — preguntó desconcertado Crowley mientras se preguntaba si todo lo que había pasado había sido tan solo un sueño. Por su parte, Aziraphale lucía bastante bien, y eso lo aliviaba tremendamente.</p><p>—He preparado unos sandwiches y también tengo uvas y queso y vino. Yo... — comenzó a decir sonrojado. — ¿Querrías ir de picnic conmigo? Sé que las cosas están mal pero...</p><p>—Iré, sí, definitivamente iré. Incluso iría incluso si esos sandwiches llevasen veneno o supiesen a maldición.</p><p>—¿Pero qué sandeces estás diciendo de mi comida, ser desagradecido? — exclamó Aziraphale con el ceño fruncido y Crowley aprovecho ese momento para abrazarlo y besarlo. Aquella cara de petulante ofendido le volvía loco. Se moría por seguir molestándolo y por seguir besándolo, pero sabía que si era medio día su ángel no perdonaría que no fuesen raudos a comer.</p><p>—Vamos, no quiero quedarme sin sitio, que el domingo el parque se pone imposible.</p><p>—Es martes, Crowley.</p><p>—Los martes son los nuevos domingos, ángel. — respondió antes de empezar a caminar con su chulería característica. </p><p>Aziraphale se pasó un buen rato discutiendo sobre el hecho de que esa afirmación no tenía ningún sentido, pero ni siquiera le escuchaba, estaba en la gloria con tenerlo tan solo a su lado. El día era estupendo y hasta los sandwiches que había hecho el ángel sabían bien.</p><p>¡Benditos fuesen los domingos y los martes, y todos los días de la semana en aquel maravilloso mundo en el que él y su amante existían! </p><p>Con cariño, a la sombra de un roble, sobre un mantel con estampado de tartán, Crowley le dio un beso a Aziraphale con sabor a mostaza y huevo y olvidó todo lo demás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Respecto a mentir y a caer, así como a sus posibles consecuencias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los ángeles comenzaron a incordiar a Crowley una bonita mañana de otoño.</p><p>El demonio pensaba que no se atreverían o que al menos tardarían más en atreverse, después de lo que había pasado cuando lo habían intentado ejecutar en el Infierno con agua bendita. Era obvio que se equivocaba.</p><p>La guerra había estallado, lenta, silenciosamente, y por mucho que hiciese el amor con su ángel o se fuese de picnic con él la realidad era que querían verlos muertos y de paso destruir la Tierra o quizás al revés, en la práctica poco importaba porque el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo.</p><p>Crowley decía adiós a su sueño de paz mientras corría a toda velocidad de vuelta a la librería, soltando maldiciones y siseando por el dolor. Tenía uno de los brazos en carne viva tras parar de manera bastante desafortunada un proyectil de luz con él. No se llegaba a explicar cómo es que no se le había desintegrado hasta el hueso, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.</p><p>La puerta principal estaba abierta y entró como alma que lleva el diablo, asustando a todos los clientes. Aziraphale estaba discutiendo muy educadamente con una mujer para intentar convencerla de que en realidad no quería aquella primera edición de Hamlet cuando lo vio.</p><p>—¡Dios mio, Crowley! — murmuró mientras se le caía el libro al suelo, lo cual fue un gravísimo error, porque el libro ya estaba bastante maltrecho y varias hojas se desprendieron, pero no hubo tiempo para lamentaciones. El demonio chascó los dedos para echar a todos los clientes por arte de un milagro demoniaco y cogió la mano del ángel tirando de ella mientras corría, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.</p><p>—¡Oh, joder! ¡Mierda! Tenemos que irnos. De prisa. Vienen hacia aquí. ¡Demonios, me cago en todo!— dijo Crowley sin dejar de intercalar insultos y exclamaciones de dolor.</p><p>—¿Irnos, a dónde? — preguntó el ángel, que corría desfogado y como estaba mirando hacia atrás le pisó sin querer uno de los talones a Crowley, quitándole el zapato. El demonio se cayó de boca, soltando algo tan grosero que hasta Aziraphale olvidó por un segundo la situación y se escandalizó. — ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—¡Es obvio que no! — gritó Crowley mientras Aziraphale lo ayudaba a levantarse. Sin tiempo para recrearse en el dolor o la vergüenza de la situación. Volvió a echar a correr con un solo zapato puesto, tirando de Aziraphale hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio.</p><p>—¿Qué haces, Crowley? Aquí no hay salida. — lo reprendió el ángel con amabilidad y Crowley frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Ya te has olvidado de que tienes alas? — le respondió mientras extendía sus preciosas y amplias alas negras.</p><p>No supo interpretar la expresión que puso a continuación Aziraphale. No lo entendía, ni se imaginaba por qué retrocedía y mirada hacia ambos lados buscando una salida.</p><p>—No puedo, tiene que...</p><p>—¡Despliega las alas, maldita sea! — le gritó Crowley. Se oían ya pasos, estaban a punto de llegar, no podía esperar.</p><p>Con otra maldición, rodeó al ángel de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo, más lentamente de lo que le hubiese gustado por el peso extra. Se elevó hasta el límite donde comenzaba a ser difícil respirar, hasta ser solo una mota en el cielo, irreconocible para los transeúntes.</p><p>El brazo herido se le estaba helando y goteaba sangre, manchando la ropa impoluta de Aziraphale, que pasó la mano con cuidado sobre la zona dañada, iluminándola y aliviando el dolor.</p><p>Al poco tiempo el demonio se vio obligado a detenerse en una zona boscosa a las afueras de Londres, extenuado y furioso. </p><p>Dejó caer a Aziraphale sobre la tierra, que dio una exclamación de sorpresa. El impacto había levantado una pequeña nube de polvo y el ángel estaba cubierto de él.</p><p>Echó la cabeza a un lado y se tapó púdicamente la boca mientras escupía barro, poniendo cara de asco.</p><p>—¿Por qué, ángel? ¿Por qué no has desplegado tus putas alas?</p><p>Aziraphale parecía reacio a mirarle a los ojos y ni una sola palabra salió de su boca. Crowley le volvió a preguntar, esta vez gritando.</p><p>El cielo tronó. Era curioso, porque no había ni una sola nube, pero no tardarían en aparecer, cientos de ellas, y descargarían una buena tormenta.</p><p>—¡Qué me respondas, estúpido ángel!</p><p>Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y el ángel no se movió.</p><p>Crowley agarró al ángel de la chaqueta y tiró de ella, Aziraphale gritó, revolviéndose, pero no pudo evitar que descubriese su hombro. Una profunda cicatriz reciente hundía allí su carne y continuaba hasta ocultarse por debajo de la camisa, en la espalda.</p><p>Fue tal la impresión que Crowley se cayó al suelo a su lado, sin poder apartar su pupila afilada de la horrible depresión.</p><p>—¡No lo mires, Crowley, por favor! ¡No lo mires! — le pidió Aziraphale mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo. Temblaba, asustado y avergonzado. — Mis alas están inservibles. — confesó al fin con un hilo de voz.</p><p>—Ángel...¿qué te ha pasado? — susurró con delicadeza. Con mucho cuidado de no asustarlo, acarició su cuello y subió hasta su mejilla, intentando reconfortarle y hacer que alzase la mirada. Sus ojos eran dos pozos verdosos, oscuros y mojados, pero no lloraba, ni una sola gota. La lluvia los rodeaba y sin embargo el agua ni les rozaba. Estaban en un círculo seco inexplicable mientras la tormenta avanzaba.</p><p>Narrar los hechos que habían llevado a Aziraphale a poseer una cicatriz tan espantosa era sencillo, en teoría. Se resumía con una frase que empezaba con "he desafiado" y terminaba con "a Dios".</p><p>La versión larga, sin embargo, era que el ángel, en su desesperación por los hechos que estaban teniendo lugar, había desoído la prohibición de Crowley e intentar comunicarse con Dios y, aprovechando que él se había ido a llevar a los Pulsifer a su casa, había traspasado la barrera, solo para conseguir que Metratón se le volviese a aparecer.</p><p>—Principado Aziraphale. Tengo entendido que tras ciertos acontecimientos no deberías tener acceso a este canal. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?</p><p>Aziraphale, que tenía las manos juntas en posición de rezo, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero respondió con educación.</p><p>—No hay excusa. Solo quiero hablar con Dios un segundo. Eso es todo.</p><p>—Con que eso es todo, ¿eh? Nadie ha hablado con Dios directamente en más de dos mil años.</p><p>—Bueno, pues con toda mi humildad creo que este es un buen momento para que rompa su silencio. ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Detrás de usted?</p><p>—¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! ¡Dios está en todas partes!</p><p>—Si eso es cierto solo tengo que preguntarlo, ¿verdad? — razonó Aziraphale, mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda a Metratón, mirando al techo. — ¿Hay alguien ahí? Tu fiel servidor necesita tu ayuda, Señor. Necesito hablar contigo, como hacíamos al principio del todo. Solo una pequeña conversación.</p><p>—¡Estás siendo totalmente ridículo, Principado! — le reprendió con dureza Metratón. Pero Aziraphale no le escuchó.</p><p>—Sé que últimamente tu política ha seguido la línea de la no intervención, pero esto es una emergencia. Por favor, te lo imploro. Si no puedes hablarme, al menos manifestarte, mándame una señal. Solo eso. Ya no sé qué hacer.</p><p>A su espalda, la voz de Metratón resonó llena de decepción y el ángel se encogió sin poder evitarlo. Sabía lo que estaría pensando de él, lo mismo que todos sus anteriores compañeros celestiales, que era un inútil, que era estúpido, débil, y que había perdido totalmente el juicio, y eso lo hería enormemente, pero se esforzó por ocultarlo.</p><p>Metratón desapareció y se quedó totalmente solo. Después de quince minutos él empezó a pensar que tal vez todos tenían razón. Miraba angustiado de un lado al otro, buscando algo sin saber el qué, esperando con la esperanza quebrada hasta que ya no pudo más.</p><p>—¡Una señal, solo pido una pequeña señal! ¡¿Qué he hecho mal?, por favor, Dios bendito, dímelo! ¡¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Vas a dejar de que tus hijos mueran?! — gritó angustiado y luego se tapó la boca para contener una risa llena de amargura. — ¡Qué pregunta, claro que vas a dejar, ya lo has hecho antes, yo lo he visto, con mis propios ojos! ¡Pero siempre dijiste que había una razón! ¡¿Cuál es la razón?!</p><p>Esperó, uno, cinco, diez minutos, y no hubo nada, salvo silencio. Aziraphale se subió a la silla y volvió a gritar, desafiante.</p><p>—¡¡Contéstame, soy Aziraphale, el más devoto de tus servidores!! ¡Te he amado más que a mí mismo! ¡¿No merezco siquiera una explicación?! ¡Durante más de seis mil años he vivido en la ignorancia, cegado por la luz, porque eso es lo que me decían mis superiores que debía hacer, ¿pero es eso realmente así?! ¡Dime si es eso lo que quieres! ¡Una palabra tuya me silenciará para siempre! ¡Te pido tan solo que hables conmigo una última vez y ya—ya no volveré a molestarte más, Señor!</p><p>De nuevo silencio, tan profundo que parecía haber caido en el vacio más absoluto, el olvido eterno.</p><p>—¡¡Eres—eres...!! ¡¡Déspota!! ¡¡Una madre horrible!!</p><p>La respuesta fue casi inmediata, aunque Aziraphale hubiera preferido que nunca hubiese llegado. Crowley podía jurarlo mientras lo veía confesarle con gran vergüenza su historia mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, tapando con su mano el inicio de la cicatriz en su hombro.</p><p>Crowley no odiaba a Dios, al menos no hasta ese día. Podía perdonarle su propia caída y hasta podía dar las gracias por ella, después de tantos años transcurridos, pero nunca podría perdonar que hubiese herido a un ser tan puro como Aziraphale. Estaba convencido de que algo no encajaba. Su querido ángel no podía haberse convertido en un demonio. Los tiempos en los que eso ocurría ya habían pasado.</p><p>—Ángel, ¿tus alas, siguen siendo blancas?</p><p>—Sí. — fue su simple respuesta y cuando vio que Crowley sonreía aliviado, lo que le hizo que algo dentro de él se revolviese.</p><p>—Solo ha sido un susto, entonces. No eres un demonio.</p><p>—¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué no soy un demonio? — le preguntó Aziraphale mientras le clavaba una mirada feroz. Crowley se estremeció. A veces olvidaba que su ángel podía ser terrible si se lo proponía.</p><p>—No solo, pero sí, me preocupaba. Maldita sea, ángel, pensé que tú no querrías eso. — se excusó, angustiado.</p><p>—¿Por qué caería por algo así? — inquirió, y cuando lo vio apartar la mirada, le cogió la cabeza con una mano, clavándole las yemas de los dedos en las mejillas, y se la ladeó, obligándolo a mirarle. — Crowley, ¿no es hora de que me digas tú algo?</p><p>Crowley se había jurado a sí mismo, en algún momento del pasado, que jamás revelaría a Aziraphale por qué había caído. Al principio se trataba de vergüenza y miedo, después simplemente había dejado de importar.</p><p>—Te estoy hablando, Azrael.</p><p>La mención de su nombre angelical, durante tanto tiempo ignorado hizo que todo el cuerpo de Crowley temblase. Se le escapó la respiración en una exclamación de pavor y cuando por fin consiguió hablar solo logro sacar un hilo de voz.</p><p>—¿Lo sabías?</p><p>—¡Lo sospechaba! Pero tú no me decías nada y yo no sabía si simplemente me lo estaba imaginando, si tan solo quería creer que Azrael estaba a mi lado, incluso si era un demonio. ¡No podía entenderlo! ¡¿Por qué un demonio?! El Azrael que yo conocía era el mejor de todos los ángeles, ¿Cómo podía haber acabado así? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!</p><p>La boca del demonio se abrió y se cerró como un pez que boqueaba tras ser arrancado del agua por la fuerza. Su rostro estaba rojo, como si de verdad le faltase el aliento y de hecho estaba a punto  de caer desmayado, lo cual hubiese sido muy conveniente pero no muy maduro.</p><p>—No quería que te sintieras mal.</p><p>—¿Qué? — exclamó Aziraphale sin entender, le enternecía verlo llorar, tanto que se olvidó de lo traicionado que se había sentido por tantos años de silencio. La cicatriz de su espalda palpitaba y la lluvia ahora los calaba, pero al ángel ya no le importaba ninguna de esas cosas.</p><p>—Cu-cuando me dijeron tras la creación de la Tierra que te habían asignado la protección de una de las puertas del Edén y que yo en cambio me quedaría para siempre en el cielo lejos de ti no pude soportarlo.  Dijeron que era parte del Gran Plan, yo no quise creerlo. Exigí a Dios que me enseñase el Gran Plan.</p><p>—¿Y caíste? ¿Solo por eso? — murmuró Aziraphale acongojado y cuando vio asentir a Crowley, quien ya ni siquiera era capaz de hablar por los sollozos, lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. — ¡Oh, cielos, querido, perdóname! Y yo durante seis mil años echándote en cara que fueses un demonio. Soy horrible. Comprenderé que no me perdones.</p><p>—¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú eres un ángel! ¡Eres mi ángel, Aziraphale! — exclamó Crowley levantando la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa trémula. — Yo creo en tu bondad por encima de todas las cosas.</p><p>Aziraphale sonrió sin ninguna alegría, lleno de un amor silencioso y a la vez angustiado. Él no creía en sí mismo, ya no, pero la fuerza de Crowley le ayudaría a seguir un poco más. </p><p>Sin saberlo, estas criaturas desventuradas se encaminaban a descubrir los límites del amor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sobre un pacto y una novia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith se miró al espejo, encantada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no poseía ningún cuerpo mortal y aquel le venía como anillo al dedo. Sus medidas le complacían y la vista por delante y por detrás le entusiasmaba. Piel oscura y ojos y pelo oscuro. No podía ser más perfecta, le recordaba aquella vez que había estado dentro del cuerpo de una gitana, pero de eso ya hacía varios siglos.</p><p>Se sopesó los pechos con gran satisfacción sin dejar de observarse desnuda frente al espejo.</p><p>—Mis felicitaciones, cariño. Estás estupenda. — dijo Lilith mientras guiñaba a su propio reflejo. Su expresión cambió entonces y frunció el ceño detrás de sus gafas redondas.</p><p>—¿Podrías parar de una vez? Empieza a ser bastante incómodo. — salió de su cuerpo la voz de Anathema mientras sus manos se colocaban tapando sus pezones. Entonces sus dedos se movieron sorpresivamente, apretándole los pechos y Anathema gritó y luego Lilith rió dentro de su cuerpo.</p><p>—Deberías estar feliz, sigues manteniendo la figura después de dar a luz, aunque tienes un poco de celulitis ahí. — declaró mientras señalaba el muslo afectado. Anathema resopló llena de frustración.</p><p>—Ya lo veo, gracias. — refunfuñó mientras se empezaba a vestir. — Necesito que me vuelvas a jurar que has solucionado eso de Aziraphale, porque necesito sinceramente recordar que hay una razón de peso por la que dejo que un demonio posea mi cuerpo.</p><p>—Créeme, tener a un demonio como yo dentro de tí puede tener más de una ventaja, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, he hecho todo lo que he podido para mantenerlo bajo control. De momento funciona, pero no puedo asegurar que lo haga eternamente. Hay muchos ángeles y demonios implicados.</p><p>Hace unos días, Anathema se había consagrado como una auténtica bruja (o algo así) al hacer un pacto con Lilith a la vieja usanza. Bueno, quizás no a la vieja osanza, Anathema apreciaba mucho su propia alma como para ir regalándola por ahí a la primer demonio que pasase, aunque ese demonio fuese uno tan atractivo como Lilith, así que le había ofrecido algo distinto que ella quería: le dejaría poseer su cuerpo durante unos días.</p><p>Anathema ignoraba que aquel era un precio muy bajo para lo que Lilith había hecho y todo lo que había arriesgado, como también ignoraba que lo hubiese hecho aunque hubiese sido gratis. Lilith no estaba de acuerdo con el plan del Cielo y el Infierno, lo cual no era de extrañar, porque siempre había sido una rebelde que no se regía por ningún tipo de autoridad. Además, sentía cierta simpatía por Aziraphale.</p><p>Estaba ya cambiada cuando entró en la habitación Newton, con cara soñalienta y barba de varios días. Acababa de conseguir que David se durmiese después de pasearlo por toda la casa.</p><p>Lilith aprovechó la oportunidad cuando pasó por su lado para darle una palmada en el trasero y Anathema entonces exclamó:</p><p>—¡Eh! ¡Se mira pero no se toca!</p><p>Newton se giró de lo más extrañado para mirarla si comprender en absoluto lo que acababa de pasar.</p><p>—Em...¿lo siento? — tanteó.</p><p>—¡No hablaba contigo! — respondió frustrada Anathema. No había querido decirle a Newton sobre su pequeño trato, quizás porque no sabía como se lo tomaría. En algún momento de su vida había sido un cazabrujas, después de todo, y aunque hubiese sido más porque se había dejado llevar que por convencimiento, no creía que le sentase bien que ahora su mujer compartiese el cuerpo con otra, aunque tras recapacitar sobre ello, casi le parecía peor la perspectiva de que le pareciese bien.</p><p>—Dame al pequeño príncipe. Quiero sostenerlo un rato entre mis brazos. — dijo Lilith a través de la boca de Anathema y Newton, que percibió un tono extraño pero seguía sin saber qué ocurría, le pasó al bebé, que se acomodó enseguida contra el cuerpo de su madre, que sonrió con ternura.</p><p>Otra cosa que poca gente sabía, Lilith añoraba a su hijo.</p><p>............</p><p>Crowley había notado a Aziraphale mucho más calmado después de aquella huida repentina de su librería. Desde entonces se habían alojado en un motel de carretera, en una habitación que al demonio le recordaba sus días por Babilonia, ya fuese por la oscuridad o la suciedad.</p><p>No, era un lugar ideal y distaba mucho de la imagen idílica que se había formado sobre su vida con Aziraphale en una bonita casa de campo, pero lo importante es que seguían estando juntos. Por poder, se podía pedir más a la vida, pero se daba por satisfecho, siempre que obrase algún que otro milagro a espaldas de su querido ángel para hacer aquella estancia un poco más cómoda.</p><p>Eso hacía en ese momento, chascar los dedos para que las mantas mugrientas sobre las que se había acostado a Aziraphale se convirtiesen en sábanas limpias y relucientes, blancas y puras como el alma de su ángel. Dormía tan profundamente, con esa cara dulce y redonda, que Crowley no pudo resistirse a agacharse para darle un beso en su tierna mejilla, tan mullida como un bizcocho de miel.</p><p>Últimamente Aziraphale dormía mucho, se acostaba quizás a media tarde y no despertaba hasta el día siguiente, a veces pasada la almorzar. De hecho, ahora comía bastante menos, aunque dada la calidad de la comida que podían conseguir por allí a Crowley eso no le extraño. </p><p>Pensaba, con pesar, que su cansancio debía deberse a la terrible cicatriz de su espalda, que con los días había adquirido un aspecto precioso que lo hacía más siniestro. Parecía una beta de oro en la arenisca de su piel.</p><p>Con mucho cuidado, Crowley pasó sus dedos por su espalda, notando debajo de su camisa el recorrido que hacía, mientras cerraba los ojos lleno de frustración.</p><p>Quería llorar solo de pensar en lo mucho que aquello debía de haberle dolido a su ángel, pero lo peor estaba seguro que aún estaba por venir. Aunque le hubiera gustado autoconvencerse a sí mismo de que podían huir eternamente lo cierto era que no había lugar en el universo lo suficientemente lejos de los ojos del Cielo y el Infierno.</p><p>Suspiró antes de levantarse mientras murmuraba para sí:</p><p>—Bueno, si guerra quieren, guerra tendrán.</p><p>Crowley antes siempre solía entrar al Infierno por la puerta principal, pero dado las circunstancias en las que se encontraba decidió que por esta vez lo mejor era entrar por otro lugar menos concurrido. Ni él era tan descarado como para ir de frente a buscar apoyos para una rebelión.</p><p>La situación le ponía muy nervioso, y no era para menos, estaba haciendo aquello a escondidas de todos, incluso de Aziraphale. No es que pensase ocultárselo, se lo diría en cuanto llegase el momento, pero no quería darle esperanzas antes de obtener algún tipo de resultado.</p><p>El Infierno está compuesto por siete círculos, metafóricamente hablando. La verdad es que era mucho más que eso. Había un edificio principal de gestión con siete plantas subterráneas donde se realizaba toda la burocracia y luego una serie de túneles que daban paso algo que un humano podría identificar como los barrios bajos de una ciudad, donde había incluso bares. Si un condenado se lo montaba bien durante los primeros siglos de tortura podía incluso acabar regentando uno de esos locales. Ese era el caso de Sísifo que tras un milenio arrastrando una roca enorme hizo alguna que otra amistad y ahora tenía un local de mala muerte con el nombre poco original de "Tártaro".</p><p>Aquel era terreno neutral, si es que había algún sitio neutral en todo el Inframundo y Crowley se sintió libre de hacer alguna que otra propuesta con cautela a viejos conocidos. Utilizó sus mejores dotes de persuasión y el recuerdo de alguna que otra hazaña (real o no) para intentar convencerles de que merecía la pena unirse a su causa. Algunos le escuchaban, pero ni uno solo se mostró interesado.</p><p>Al final se pidió una copa y se la bebió a su propia salud a la de todos los desgraciados como él.</p><p>Sísifo mientras tanto lo miraba con una sonrisa entre los dientes, mientras abrillantaba una copa con un paño más sucio que la cristalería que estaba sosteniendo.</p><p>—Déjalo ya, Crowley. No sirve de nada y empiezas a dar pena.</p><p>—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. — respondió con cinismo antes de terminarse la copa de un trago y poner una mueca de asco. Aquello era auténtico veneno, pero además de verdad.</p><p>—Con lo grande que tú has sido, hombre. No merece la pena arriesgarlo todo ahora. Te lo dice uno que ha aprendido la lección. Si te estás quieto y solo dejas que las cosas ocurran como tienen que ocurrir tú al menos te salvarás.</p><p>Crowley dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y lo miró con sorpresa. No se le había escapado en absoluto ninguna de sus palabras.</p><p>—¿Al menos yo me salvaría? ¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad no van detrás de mí?</p><p>El dueño del local, que se había dado cuenta de que había hablado de más y apreciaba su propio cuello, se apartó convenientemente con la excusa de que tenía que atender a unas súcubos que acababan de entrar.</p><p>Eso fue todo lo que consiguió Crowley, y no era muy alentador. No solo nadie parecía querer ayudarles, sino que encima parecía que alguien tenía especial interés en Aziraphale y no sabía ni siquiera por qué.</p><p>Estaba ebrio y cansado, sobraba decir que también muy asustado, aunque no lo pareciera entonces, seguramente porque ofrecía un aspecto muy cómico haciendo eses y casi sin poderse mantener en pie.</p><p>No sabía ni siquiera a dónde le estaban dirigiendo sus pasos. Había perdido de vista hacía mucho tiempo el camino y en algún momento se había metido en una especie de pasillo, un túnel oscuro.</p><p>Aquella parte del Infierno era extraña y tenía un perfume muy distinto al hedor clásico de los condenados, un olor a libros viejos mezclado con una fragancia fresca y familiar, pero que al mismo tiempo no conseguía reconocer bien. Tal vez se trataba de una planta del jardín del Edén, de hecho, las paredes del pasillo estaban plagadas de granadas que dejaban entrever sus frutos como joyas relucientes.</p><p>Un risa de cristal lo distrajo, tan dulce como las arpas del Cielo. Crowley siguió la risa como hipnotizado por el canto de las sirenas hasta una sala fastuosa que albergaba un jardín con un hermoso cenador lleno de cojines del que colgaban telas vaporosas.</p><p>La dueña de esa melodía, estaba girada acariciando las flores, arrodillaba en el suelo. Podía ver traslucir sus turgentes muslos a través de la tela vaporosa que la vestía, incluso más blanca que su cabello, que tenía recogido en un complejo peinado que destacaba sus rizos. Su cadera marcaba una curva intensa y se transparentaban ligeramente su grandes y esponjosas nalgas. </p><p>Crowley se obligó a alzar la mirada y se encontró con unos pechos voluptuosos que se ceñían por una cinta y sobresalían de forma generosa por el escote del vestido. Apenas alcanzaba a ver el perfil de su cara, ya que la cubría un velo inmaculado. Una novia, una preciosa novia que juega sola, tan inocente y tan aparentemente fuera de lugar.</p><p>La mujer se levantó un segundo el velo, para poder soplar un diente de león y Crowley quedó prendado de esos labios suaves como el algodón, que parecían estar dando un beso. Se acordó de su querido Aziraphale haciendo un truco de magia, sintiendo la calidez en sus entrañas. Entonces vio solo un segundo los ojos de la chica, brillantes, y estos se abrieron con espanto. Se cubrió rápidamente el rostro y echó a correr.</p><p>—¡Ey, espera, por favor! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás perdida, muchacha? — gritó Crowley mientras la seguía. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Aquello era una locura. Sabía que fuera quien fuera esa dama se estaba metiendo en un lío si lo pillaban merodeando por ahí.</p><p>La vio deslizarse entre cortinas de organza que colgaban del cenador mientras oía sus jadeos desesperados, hasta que desapareció en la espesura, como si hubiese sido tan solo fruto de su lujuriosa imaginación.</p><p>Crowley se acordó de aquella leyenda humana de la diosa Perséfone. ¿Podía ser quizás ella? No sabía mucho de todo aquello, en realidad, Crowley no sabía prácticamente nada del Infierno. Desde que se había convertido en demonio había pasado muy poco tiempo allí abajo, el justo y necesario para que le ordenasen algo antes de volver a su adorada Tierra (y en ocasiones, incluso menos).</p><p>Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, confundido, y el jardín desapareció sin dejar rastro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. De sueños que se cumplen y otros que dan miedo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith estaba nerviosa y no era para menos. La última vez que había visto a su hijo era tan solo un bebé recién nacido y sin siquiera tener tiempo de darle un beso unos demonios del tres al cuarto lo habían metido en una cesta y se lo habían llevado a la Tierra.</p><p>Sí, de acuerdo, era el Anticristo y ella había accedido a que así fuese. La verdad es que después de dar a luz a más de cien niños muertos la perspectiva de que por fin uno sobreviviese hacía que cualquier precio a pagar pareciese poco, además, tarde o temprano el niño tenía que haber vuelto a sus brazos, tras el Apocalipsis, pero no había sido así, en absoluto.</p><p>Al principio estaba tan enfadada como Satán pero en cuanto observó que su hijo era feliz en la Tierra con sus padres adoptivos simplemente no sintió que tuviese derecho a protestar.</p><p>Se había prometido a sí misma no intervenir, dejar que el pequeño, que ya no era tan pequeño, pues tenía catorce años, y que por una broma del destino se llamaba como su primer marido, Adam, siguiese con su vida sin molestarle, pero no había podido resistir la tentación. Nunca había podido, después de todo, esa ha sido siempre la razón por la que los humanos caen en el Infierno.</p><p>Era inevitable, Anathema había sido tan oportuna en invocarla y conocer a Aziraphale y sus secretos habían despertado en ella deseos egoístas que era incapaz de reprimir.</p><p>Ese cuerpo estaba hiperventilando porque ella estaba al borde de un ataque y ahí de nada servían las miradas burlonas ni las frases osadas.</p><p>Adam estaba en el jardín de su casa jugando con Perro. Había crecido mucho, pero sus rasgos aún conservaban la dulzura infantil. Se le escapó una sonrisa prepotente; Sí, su hijo era guapo, ¿como no? Ahora parecía un querubín y dentro de poco sería igual a una estatua esculpida por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel. Lo que se dice un trabajo bien hecho, del que sin duda se sentía muy orgullosa.</p><p>Se acercó a él, con la mano en el pecho sintiendo los latidos de aquel corazón ajeno que latía como propio, y él la miró, viendo a través. Quizás no sabía quién era ella, pero de hecho, sabía que había más de una persona en el cuerpo de Anathema.</p><p>—¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué molestas a mi amiga?</p><p>—Es solo temporal. Hay una razón, pero ahora que te veo me parece poco importante. — estaba en lo cierto. No sabía qué hacía allí, era la primera vez en catorce años que contemplaba su rostro tan de cerca y se sentía abrumada. No tenía palabras.</p><p>—Entonces sal de ahí, ¿no?</p><p>—No puedo, aún no es de noche. Soy un demonio nocturno. Si saliese ahora simplemente me desvaneceré de vuelta al Infierno y no podría volver hasta que cayese el sol. — le explicó con tranquilidad. — Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Adam.</p><p>—¿Porque fui el Anticristo? — le preguntó, curioso.</p><p>—Sí, exacto, porque fuiste el Anticristo. — respondió, porque era más sencillo que añadir todos los matices. Se quedó un segundo callada. No sabía si hacer la pregunta, pero le había estado atormentando durante mucho tiempo. — ¿Estás enfadado con tu padre?</p><p>—¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado con mi padre? Solo porque no me dejó salir anoche no...</p><p>—No me refería a ese. — le interrumpió Lilith, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de asco. Satán, al que a ella le gustaba seguir llamando Lucifer, no podía ser comparado con aquel mortal de tres al cuarto. — Quiero decir Satán.</p><p>—Ah, no. Él ya no es mi padre, ¿sabes? Ahora ya nunca lo fue.</p><p>—Oh...— exclamó tontamente. La conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos. La sangre le hervía y cuando vio asomar a la señora Young por la puerta de la casa perdió la compostura — y tu madre supongo que es esa señora fea de ahí.</p><p>—¡Ey! — se quejó Adam mientras Perro se unía a su dueño, gruñéndole. Lilith tragó saliva y agachó la mirada. No era buena perdedora ni se le daba bien encajar el dolor. No en vano había sido temida como un demonio de lo más vengativo, pero por nada del mundo quería que su hijo la odiase.</p><p>—Perdona, eso ha sido infantil. Lo siento. — reconoció agachando la cabeza. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas y luego dio un largo suspiro. — Espero que seas muy feliz, mi pequeño adversario.</p><p>Se sintió tentada a extender la mano para que se la estrechase, pero temía que si lo tocaba fuese más difícil dejarle, de modo que se giró para marcharse.</p><p>Ya estaba hecho, había sido corto, pero era mejor que nada. Le quedaba el consuelo de que podría seguir viéndolo en sus sueños. Ese era su terreno, la dimensión onírica. Solo tendría que crear un espacio como aquel, un bonito jardín como en el que habían tenido esa conversación y allí lo vería, siempre que cerrase los ojos.</p><p>—Espera, — lo interrumpió de repente. — ¿cómo has dicho que te llamabas?</p><p>Lilith no pudo evitar sonreír antes de girarse y mirarle, llena de adoración.</p><p>—No lo he dicho. Es Lilith.</p><p>............</p><p>En el motel de carretera a las afueras de Londres, Crowley se había quedado dormido, agotado tras la experiencia infructífera de buscar aliados y casi al instante comenzó a soñar, algo que rara vez ocurría porque, después de todo, los demonios, en teoría, no tienen imaginación, aunque claro, Crowley había demostrado ser una excepción a este respecto.</p><p>Ese jardín le resultaba familiar, pero esta vez en lugar de un cenador había a lo lejos una casa de campo, aquella que había planeado comprar una vez para vivir con Aziraphale en ella, antes de que empezase todo aquel infierno.</p><p>Como sueño empezaba de forma prometedora. Esperaba que su mente le reservase alguna sorpresa interesante dentro de la casa pero entonces, cuando dio un paso para ir hasta allí tropezó con algo en el suelo. El bulto dio un grito muy femenino y cuando Crowley quiso darse cuenta, se había caído encima de la novia del jardín y le había puesto el trasero en la cara.</p><p>La mujer lo empujó hacia un lado, sofocada, antes de sentarse y sacudirse.</p><p>—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, querido! — se quejó mientras se recolocaba la ropa. Se notaba que acababa de despertarse después de una siesta tras la merienda. Pudo ver cómo se encontraba un trocito de bizcocho dentro del escote mientras se atusaba y cómo lo sacaba y se lo metía a la boca con gran satisfacción. Luego pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Giró el rostro y lo miró con espanto. — ¡Crowley! — exclamó con gran sorpresa.</p><p>—Sí, ese soy yo. — confirmó tontamente el demonio. Ella no llevaba el velo y podía verle ahora perfectamente el hermoso rostro de mejillas redondas y sonrosadas, con unos ojos grandes que a aquella luz se veían verdosos, pero podían haber sido azules aunque en realidad quizás eran marrones.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has...? — comenzó a preguntar, mientras gateaba de espaldas sin dejar de mirarlo.</p><p>—Lo normal. He cerrado los ojos y estoy soñando.</p><p>—Oh...ya, sí. Tienes razón, estás soñando. Es eso. — respondió la mujer y se relajó notablemente, mirándole con una sonrisa que capaz de derretir la mejor de las armaduras. — ¿Quieres un poco de tarta?</p><p>—Sí, ¿por qué no?</p><p>Crowley no veía nada de malo en comer un poco de pastel, claro que Adam y Eva tampoco habían visto nada de malo en morder una manzana. La verdad es que aquella extraña era encantadora y muy hermosa, su cuerpo traslucía voluptuoso por el vestido vaporoso y a Crowley, mal que le pesara se le escapaba de vez en cuando una mirada indiscreta.</p><p>Ella, lejos de ofenderse, le lanzaba una mirada significativa y se le escapaba de vez en cuando una risa coqueta. Había notado que le gustaba que la mirase y que incluso intentaba colocarse en posturas para provocarle. No se le daba demasiado bien, pero resultaba muy tierno el esfuerzo que ponía.</p><p>Después de dos trozos de tarta, Crowley se sentía cautivado por aquella mujer, porque ella le recordaba tanto a su querido Aziraphale. Sin darse cuenta ya pensaba que si Aziraphale hubiese sido una mujer en lugar de un ángel hubiese sido como ella.</p><p>—Aún no sé tu nombre.</p><p>—Mm...bueno, si soy un producto de tu imaginación... — comenzó a decir con lentitud, parecía estar buscando las palabras mientras dejaba el plato sobre el suelo. — puedes llamarme como quieras.</p><p>—¿Entonces puedo llamarte Zira?</p><p>—Como ya he dicho, puedes llamarme como quieras, querido.</p><p>Zira era maravillosa. Lo pudo comprobar en noches posteriores. Ella siempre estaba allí esperándole en el jardín. A veces era de día, otras, de noche, pero siempre olía a aquel olor lleno de añoranza del Edén.</p><p>—Echo de menos esos días, cuando empezó todo. — confesó Crowley mientras miraba las estrellas. Zira estaba a su lado, ambos tumbados con las cabezas muy juntas. Sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas. — Todo era precioso. Las plantas me gustaban particularmente, pero no había nadie más hermoso que mi querido Aziraphale. Verlo en ese cuerpo me hizo estar muy satisfecho de tener uno propio. Sobre decir que también me hizo descubrir lo que significaba tener una erección.</p><p>No era una broma, pero ella se río con suavidad, un tanto avergonzada, antes de buscar su mano y acariciarla.</p><p>—¿Y qué te parece este jardín, te gusta?</p><p>—Claro que me gusta. Es el jardín de mis sueños.</p><p>—El mío también — combino ella, antes de girar la cabeza para mirarle. — ¿Y qué más cosas hay en tus sueños, Crowley? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?</p><p>—Si pudiese pedir un deseo... — comenzó a decir, pero después se sonrojo y apartó la mirada. No llevaba puestas sus gafas y eso le hacía sentir algo vulnerable. — No, no importa.</p><p>—¿Qué, qué es, querido? — insistió ella, mientras acercaba aún más su cuerpo hasta casi subirse sobre él.</p><p>—Que se acabe la guerra, eso.</p><p>—No es eso lo que ibas a decir. — se quejó ella mientras fruncía el ceño. — ¡Mentiroso impenitente, dímelo! — le instó mientras lo empujaba con suavidad, apremiándolo a responder.</p><p>—¡Ya lo he dicho!</p><p>—Pues si tú no lo dices yo lo diré. ¿Quieres un hijo, verdad?</p><p>—¿Tú...cómo sabes que yo? — Crowley la miró sorprendido. Debía haberlo notado, intuido el peligro que corría. Una voz le gritaba que se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso.</p><p>—¡Lo sabía! — exclamó ella antes de subirse sobre él, abrazándolo. Le besó las mejilla repetidas veces hasta llegar a sus labios, que besuqueó hasta dejarlos mojados antes de que pudiera protestar. — ¡Oh, Crowley, querido, yo también lo deseo! Yo—yo puedo darte un hijo, un precioso bebé. Ese es mi sueño, eso es lo que más deseo. Tanto que lo demás está dejando de importarme.</p><p>Ya se estaba levantando la parte baja del vestido cuando Crowley la apartó sin ninguna delicadeza, asustado.</p><p>—La broma se te ha ido de las manos, Zira.</p><p>—¡No es ninguna broma! — gritó la mujer antes de levantar la mirada encendida, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas dejando un rastro rojizo que le daba un aspecto tenebroso. Daba miedo, de repente parecía terrible y a la vez tan frágil y tan dolida que a Crowley se le partió el corazón. — Él lo entenderá. Aziraphale solo quiere tu felicidad. él, él haría cosas terribles solo por hacerte feliz. Yo lo sé porque...</p><p>—¡No, basta! ¡Te prohíbo que hables de él! ¡No sabes nada de mi dulce ángel! ¡Maldita mu—!</p><p>Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar fue derribado de un barrido al suelo. Zira lo agarró de las muñecas con una sola mano y las apretó contra la hierba con tanto fuerza que le hizo gritar de dolor. Sentía que se le iban a desencajar las articulaciones. No podía creerse que aquella figura suave y rolliza pudiese ser tan fuerte.</p><p>—¡Tú sí que no sabes nada! ¡Tu ángel es en realidad terrible! ¡Es aterrador, podría matarte con solo tocarte, y aún así, aún así no puede protegerte, ni siquiera puede darte lo que quieres! ¡Yo soy tu dulce ángel, Crowley! ¡¿Por qué no me miras a mí?!</p><p>—Tú no eres Aziraphale. — siseó Crowley e intentó chascar los dedos para liberarse, pero nada, ni un pequeño milagro, ni siquiera una simple maldición.</p><p>Ella perdió un segundo el aliento y su rostro reflejó un dolor sin palabras. Ya no lloraba, pero pronto lo haría. Con la mano libre le bajo los pantalones a Crowley y agarró su miembro erecto. El demonio no se lo explicaba, maldijo a su cuerpo y la suavidad de los muslos de Zira mientras ella se apartaba el bajo del vestido y se sentaba sobre él. Entonces lloró mientras él jadeaba.</p><p>—Duele, duele mucho. — gimió Zira, destrozada. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblaba, intentando contener los sollozos. — Por favor, piedad. Te lo suplico, ayúdame.</p><p>Se dejó llevar, y no existe una razón racional que pueda explicarlo, porque nunca los sentimientos de hombres, ángeles o demonios se rigieron nunca por la lógica. Crowley amaba a Aziraphale por encima de todas las cosas, pero simplemente no pudo ver a aquella mujer llorar y no hacer nada. Estaba atrapado, confundido y aterrado. Sus labios eran suaves, quería reconfortarla, porque cuando ella sufría él también sentía que su corazón se oprimía.</p><p>Ella lo amaba y todo su cuerpo se lo decía. Cabalgaba sobre él con desesperación mientras le abrazaba y él se perdió entre aquellos muslos tan suaves. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Aziraphale. En algún momento gritó su nombre, lleno de deseo.</p><p>Crowley despertó en el instante del éxtasis, mojado y sintiéndose muy culpable. Aziraphale, que dormía a su lado, despertó también ante sus movimientos y le acarició el brazo preocupado. Su voz sonó extrañamente ronca, pero el demonio estaba tan consternado que ni se percató.</p><p>—Crowley, ¿estás bien, querido? Parecía que estabas sufriendo. — dijo Aziraphale pero luego, al levantar un poco la sábana para recolocarse y poder mirarle a los ojos vio que estaban manchadas y se sonrojo. — Oh, así que era eso. ¿Quieres que...? — le invitó mientras le acariciaba, esta vez insinuante, pero Crowley se apartó espantado, levantándose de la cama.</p><p>—Por favor, ángel, no me toques. Estoy sucio. — susurró, apartándolo para levantarse de la cama, pero Aziraphale lo siguió, gateando hasta su sitio.</p><p>—No me importa, Crowley, de verdad que no. Yo quiero...</p><p>—¡He dicho que no! — gritó y luego se arrepintió al ver el rostro de dolor que había provocado en Aziraphale. Él no se merecía aquello. Había sido tan solo un sueño, pero no podía siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Lo había traicionado. — Lo siento, hoy dormiré en el coche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sobre los temas de conversación entre mujeres, inquietudes y sospechas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo hombre tiene sus límites, y Newton Pulsifer, por muy inocente o atolondrado que pareciese, no era menos. Dicho claramente, el pobre estaba más caliente que las calderas del Infierno y la presión comenzaba a ser bastante insoportable.</p><p>El periodo de cuarentena después del parto acababa de pasar y Anathema estaba particularmente atractiva en los últimos días. No era nada particular que pudiese identificar. Era preciosa, como siempre había sido, pero había un no sabía qué en su forma de moverse y en las miradas que le echaba que parecían querer estar diciéndole que dejase un segundo al pequeño David con los Young y le hiciese el amor salvajemente en la cocina, o en el sofá o sobre la lavadora, si se terciaba. Si no había sucumbido aún era porque estaba sufriendo unos cambio de humor terribles, a veces hasta parecía cambiarle la voz, y eso de verdad asustaba.</p><p>—¡Qué duro es ser adulto, David! Nunca crezcas. — le dijo a su hijo mientras lo cogía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y le daba unas palmaditas a la espalda para que soltase los gases después de la toma de biberón. David respondió con un eructo satisfecho y acto seguido le vomito encima. Se había convertido en una costumbre y ya ni se sorprendía. Le acarició la espalda con suavidad mientras suspiraba, notando como se relajaba poco a poco. — Solo un ratito, me conformo con media hora. — imploró con su vástago. Este pareció compadecerse, aunque en realidad se trataba de que después de tomar del pecho de su madre y un biberón a continuación tenía la barriga tan pesada que lo único que podía hacer era dormirse.</p><p>Newton lo miró de reojo, sin podérselo creer. Lo dejó con mucho cuidado en la cuna, como si lo que llevase en las manos fuese un plato de sopa hirviendo a punto de desbordarse y cuando se aseguró de que lo había hecho sin despertarlo, lo tapó rápidamente con una manta y se marchó corriendo al baño, donde Anathema se estaba duchando.</p><p>Su primer impulso fue entrar y arrojarse en sus brazos, pero en la puerta entornada se quedó parado, desconcertado. Anathema estaba hablando sola frente al espejo mientras se echaba crema por el cuerpo, o al menos eso parecía. Había algo raro: esta vez se distinguían claramente dos voces y Newton vio por la rendija que el reflejo que devolvía el espejo no era el de su esposa, sino el de otra mujer pelirroja de cabellos rizados muy largos. Se quedó mudo y observó.</p><p>—Nunca hubiese dicho que dolía tanto dar de mamar. — dijo Lilith mientras miraba los pezones agrietados con pena y Anathema enseguida le contestó:</p><p>—Ya te lo advertí.</p><p>—¡Pero es que tenía tantas ganas de probarlo! Nunca había podido hacerlo y mi hijo ya es casi un adulto. Me siento triste de verlo tan grande y a la vez estoy tan orgullosa. ¿Lo has visto, Anathema? Mi Adam es guapísimo. ¡Qué ojos y qué boca! ¡Se parece a mí! — aclamó orgullosa Lilith mientras se ponía la ropa interior. Entonces el rostro de Anathema frunció el ceño, la curiosidad le estaba matando.</p><p>—¿Y se parece en algo a su padre? — se atrevió por fin a preguntar. El hermoso rostro del espejo sonrió en respuesta.</p><p>—¿A cuál de todos los cuerpo que ha llevado te refieres? Él nunca ha tenido un cuerpo material fijo. Supongo que se parece a alguno que haya usado alguna vez, pero solo por pura casualidad.</p><p>—¿No se parece al que tenía cuando lo hiciste con él para tener a Adam? Bueno, si es que hubo solo una vez. A mí personalmente me costó varios intentos. Newton y yo lo estuvimos intentando todos los días durante un par de meses hasta conseguirlo.</p><p>—No fue mi caso, aunque me hubiese encantado follar con Lucifer como en los viejos tiempos. Hace algunos milenios podíamos pasarnos el día entero dándole como conejos. Hacía muy buen el trabajo con su lengua.</p><p>—¿Quieres decir que llevabais tanto tiempo sin hacerlo y de la nada lo hicisteis una sola vez para tener a Adam?</p><p>—Sí, fueron órdenes, pero no voy a negar que lo disfrute. Lucifer me necesitaba, yo simplemente aproveché la oportunidad.</p><p>—Ah...¿entonces Adam no se parecerá un poco a la forma que adoptó el Diablo entonces?</p><p>—Oh, no. Mi hijo no se parece en nada a una serpiente.</p><p>Anathema dejó se quedó con el sujetador a medio enganchar para mirar fijamente al espejo. Su cara era todo un poema, y la de Newton también.</p><p>—¿Qué? — exclamó Anathema, solo para asegurarse de que había oído bien, aunque estaba segura de ello.</p><p>—No es tan raro, y he de decir que fue divertido.</p><p>—¡Oh, Dios, no quiero saberlo! — casi gritó, pero después de después su subconsciente le traicionó. — ¿Pero cómo, es decir, te metió el...?</p><p>—¿Has oído que las serpientes tienen dos penes?</p><p>Dios quiso en ese momento que Newton se apoyase más fuerte de lo debido contra la puerta y la abriese, de par en par, cayendo al suelo y no se sabe quién se asustó más de los dos, solo que Lilith se rió con ganas.</p><p>—Newton, ¿qué...? — comenzó a decir Anathema, mientras cogía su falda y se tapaba con ella el cuerpo de manera estúpida, como si su marido no hubiese visto nunca antes su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Las mujeres habláis de sexo cuando estáis solas? — se le ocurrió decir y Anathema alzó las cejas inquisitivamente.</p><p>—¿Eso esa es tu pregunta cuando descubres que hay otra mujer conviviendo en el mismo cuerpo que tu esposa, Newton?</p><p>Newton asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando vio su cara se detuvo progresivamente, disimulando, y negó enérgicamente.</p><p>Tras explicarle la situación, Newton, que había sido obligado a sentarse sobre la cama para escuchar, se recolocó las gafas con un gesto nervioso, pensando qué decir.</p><p>—¿Estás enfadado, Newt? — le preguntó su mujer, mirándolo preocupada. Parecía estar esperando que se desmayase algo.</p><p>—No. Bueno, es tu cuerpo y si tú lo has decidido...pero, es que... — dijo sonrojado. La miró un segundo a los ojos y después agachó la mirada. No quería decir delante del demonio que tenía en su cuerpo que ese demonio precisamente le estaba causando muchos problemas. Porque él quería tener un momento a sola con ella e imaginaba que Anathema no accedería a ello hasta que su cuerpo volviese a ser exclusivamente suyo.</p><p>Anathema frunció el ceño y entonces se oyó la voz de Lilith a través de su boca.</p><p>—Está bien, he captado la indirecta. Me marcho. Pero por favor, no te olvides de darle la granada a Adam.</p><p>—No lo olvidaré. — le aseguró Anathema mientras miraba la fruta, que reposaba encima de la mesita de noche. — ¿Pero para qué es? ¿No le hará nada malo, verdad?</p><p>—¡Claro que no! — exclamó ofendida Lilith. — Es solo para asegurarme de que volveremos a vernos. A Aziraphale no le pasó nada.</p><p>—Está bien, déjalo en mis manos.</p><p>—Gracias, encanto. — murmuró Anathema satisfecha y desapareció del mundo de los mortales.</p><p>............</p><p>Lilith pasó antes de volver a los Infiernos por la dimensión sobre la que ella solía trabajar, los sueños, solo para echar un vistazo a cómo le iba a Aziraphale. No supo si le gustó lo que vio. Quizás no había sido buena idea darle al ángel una granada, después de todo.</p><p>............</p><p>La Tierra se quebraba silenciosamente un poco más cada día. En la última semana habían despertado varios volcanes inactivos en distintas lugares y la mitad del planeta padecía una sequía terrible mientras la otra mitad sufría inundaciones. Los meteorólogos no daban crédito a lo que ocurría hasta el punto de que la única explicación posible que se les ocurrió fue que "Dios se había vuelto loco".</p><p>Inglaterra era una zona extrañamente tranquila, como si estuviese dentro del ojo de un monstruoso huracán que azotaba al resto de lugares, pero eso no consolaba a Aziraphale, que miraba muy angustiado la pantalla en la cafetería donde echaban las noticias. Tenía una taza de té en la mano, pero se le había quedado fría sin probarla. A su lado había un plato con un donut rancio, al que solo había dado un bocado.</p><p>—Deja de mirar eso, ángel. — le instó Crowley, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su brazo para llamarle la atención. Aziraphale lo miró y él le sonrió de la manera más tranquilizadora que pudo, aunque sus ojos, detrás de las gafas de sol, estaban nublados.</p><p>—No puedo, Crowley. El mundo está a punto de colapsar y nosotros...nosotros solo vamos en el Bentley de motel en motel esperando que ocurra un milagro.</p><p>Crowley negó aquello, aunque en realidad sabía que tenía toda la razón. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por no ver su rostro angustiado.</p><p>—Mira, tengo una idea, ángel. Vamos con esos humanos, esos locos de la secta antiArmagedón o como se hagan llamar.</p><p>—¿Te refieres al "Círculo de la Verdad"? — preguntó confundido Aziraphale.</p><p>—Sí, esos.</p><p>—Pero Crowley, dijiste que solo eran un montón de descerebrados, y que sus predicciones no tenían ninguna validez.</p><p>—Sé lo que dije, ángel, pero seguro que ellos nos ayudan. Tenemos que ir.</p><p>—Eso es lo que sus profecías precisamente decían "cuando los desastres proliferen, el Elegido volverá a nosotros".</p><p>—¿Razón de más para ir, no? — insistió sin hacer caso a las reticencias del ángel y se levantó, tirándole del brazo para que se incorporarse.</p><p>—¡Pero, Crowley, las profecías después de eso no son buenas!</p><p>—Tampoco son claras, según dijiste. Además, el final es bueno, ¿no? Salvo a la Tierra.</p><p>—¿Las has leído siquiera, Crowley? — inquirió el ángel mientras se dejaba conducir por el demonio hasta su coche.</p><p>—No, ¿pero qué importa? Por un segundo deja de poner pegas, ángel. Cállate y sé positivo, por favor.</p><p>Aziraphale no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el viaje. Crowley había estado distante y lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. Él tampoco había podido evitarlo después de lo que había pasado aquella noche. Desde entonces no había vuelto a cerrar los ojos por miedo a quedarse dormido. Estaba asustado y la ansiedad le estaba consumiendo.</p><p>El "Círculo de la Verdad" tenía una de sus sedes en un edificio de Bristol. No había una razón concreta para elegir esa ciudad en particular, salvo que un viejo excéntrico se había unido a la secta poco después de que empezasen a ocurrir desastres naturales y había donado el lugar, que ahora parecía un alberga de estudiantes cuyas condiciones de habitabilidad distaban mucho de ser optimas.</p><p>MacCain se mostró sospechosamente amable con Crowley, y eso que él no se había molestado en ocultar ni por un segundo lo mucho que lo aborrecía. Por algún motivo, eso no puso en alerta al demonio, pero sí a Aziraphale.</p><p>El ángel, lejos de sentirse más tranquilo al llegar allí estaba más angustiado. Había algo raro.</p><p>Dos noches más tarde, cuando salió un segundo a tomar el aire al uno de los balcones apenas vio un instante al arcángel Gabriel en la parte trasera del edificio antes de desaparecer. Definitivamente a Aziraphale no le gustaba ese lugar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A propósito de las intenciones del Diablo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Infierno era curiosamente como Aziraphale se lo esperaba, un lugar oscuro y húmedo bajo tierra, con un aspecto bastante cutre, y lleno de demonios, donde además hacía un calor de narices.</p><p>El ángel era consciente de que todos le estaban mirando, algo inevitable, pues destacaba mucho entre la multitud con su traje impoluto y con su piel desprendiendo un tenue brillo celestial, pero los intentaba ignorar manteniendo la vista al frente con las manos entrecruzadas en su regazo, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada bailaba analizando su alrededor.</p><p>Estaba algo asustado, y no era para menos. Sin contar el breve momento durante el Armagedón frustrado, solo había visto una vez a Satán de lejos, durante la guerra, cuando todavía era un ángel y se hacía llamar Lucifer, y entonces no le había parecido temible. Ahora no sabía qué esperarse.</p><p>Llegó hasta una sala cuya apariencia distaba mucho de la que presentaban los pasillos por los que había tenido que pasar. Era una habitación enorme que refulgía con el color de la sangre y el oro debido a la enorme columna de fuego que en el centro de la sala se alzaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, danzando de manera hipnótica.</p><p>Aziraphale se quedó embelesado por su majestuosidad mientras se acercaba, ignorando el resto de detalles fastuosos a su alrededor. Las llamas infernales resultaban ser mucho más seductoras de lo que hubiera imaginado y parecían llamarle.</p><p>Tuvo la tentación de extender la mano para tocarlas y debió hacerlo inconscientemente, porque cuando oyó una voz frente a él se dio cuenta de que había levantado su brazo hacia ellas y tuvo que bajarlo rápidamente.</p><p>—Admiro a los hombres con iniciativa. — le dijo esa voz que sonaba profunda pero no amenazante. Sus ojos se encontraron y Aziraphale durante un instante se perdió en aquellas orbes aguamarina extrañamente dulces.</p><p>El rostro que tenía ante él le resultaba algo familiar. Creía haberlo visto en algún anuncio, pero no lograba localizarlo porque no tenía televisión en casa y rara vez la veía. Por supuesto, era un truco. Satán había cambiado tantas veces de forma que ni él mismo tenía claro cuál era su verdadero aspecto y había decidido adoptar uno que había encontrado en los recuerdos de Aziraphale y que le resultaba particularmente agradable. No podía ser de otro modo, pues había que justificar aquello que dicen de que Lucifer fue el más hermoso de todos los ángeles.</p><p>—Señor de los Infiernos. Gracias por recibirme. — lo saludó educadamente, inclinando la cabeza a modo de reverencia.</p><p>—Solo Lucifer en esta ocasión está bien. — respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta él, bordeando la columna de fuego hasta que estuvieron a punto de rozarse. — Dime, alma en pena, ¿qué puedo hacer por tí?</p><p>Aziraphale se había preparado muy bien las palabras, pero ahora ninguna quería salir de su boca, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Solo gracias a que su determinación era tan fuerte que consiguió sobreponerse.</p><p>—Quiero hacer un trato.</p><p>Esto hizo sonreír a Lucifer. Muchos pensarían que le habían cogido por sorpresa, pero el Diablo sabe muchas cosas, aunque no más que Dios, y gusta casi tanto como él de jugar.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de trato, mi querido angelito?</p><p>La mención de ese apelativo hizo que Aziraphale se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies de un modo que no le gusto nada. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente.</p><p>—Sé que os habéis aliado con el Cielo para conspirar contra nosotros. Al principio queríais destruir la Tierra para demostrar quién era mejor, pero desde el Día Final frustrado habéis estado simplemente esperando la oportunidad, observándonos hasta que os dimos una excusa para acabar con todo... No me importa lo que pase conmigo, pero no puedo permitir que Crowley muera, ni tampoco que la Tierra sea destruida. Dios sabe que he rezado noche y día porque respondiese a mis plegarias, pero solo he obtenido silencio y una cicatriz que me quema la carne y el alma. Como ángel, nunca creía que diría esto, pero tú siempre escuchas. Lo he oído, te gustan los tratos.</p><p>—Así es, yo siempre escucho, pero no soy altruista, aunque puedo ser generoso. ¿Qué ofreces a cambio del favor que me pides?</p><p>—Supongo que no aceptarías mi librería, ¿verdad? — intentó casi que pareciera una broma, pero la sola mención hizo que la saliva se le espesase en la boca. Si era necesario lo haría, después de todo no existiría si todo se acababa, pero la parte más egoísta de su ser lloraba por ello. Lo quería todo, y era tan injusto. No había hecho nada para merecer aquello, pero así eran las cosas.</p><p>—Es una oferta casi generosa sabiendo lo importante que es ese lugar para ti, pero creo que puedes ofrecerme algo mejor.</p><p>—Ah, sí. El pago usual. — dijo sintiéndose de repente bastante tranquilo, para sorpresa de Lucifer. — De acuerdo, mi propia alma, entonces.</p><p>—¿Tanto crees que vale tu alma? — preguntó de manera socarrona, enarcando una ceja y Aziraphale frunció el ceño, un tanto altanero.</p><p>—Bueno, has dicho que podías ser generoso. ¿No es cierto?</p><p>—Sí, eso he dicho. — convino al borde de la risa, y le levantó la cabeza cogiéndolo de la barbilla para observarle bien. — Me gustas, eres una perfecta novia, caprichosa y a la vez entregada. Pobre pecador, tan herido y tan fuerte. Te quiero, sin duda te deseo, y haré un trato contigo si a tu alma le añades parte de tu corazón. Solo una parte, sé que ya hay otro demonio que lo ocupa, pero me conformaría solo con el rincón más oscuro y recóndito. ¿Y bien, dulce novia, tenemos un trato?</p><p>—Si es el único modo...</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso morritos, esperando lo peor, claro que lo peor que esperaba no era lo que pasó, que fue que Lucifer se rió con ganas de él.</p><p>Desconcertado, el ángel abrió los ojos aún con los labios en esa posición para ver cómo el Señor de los Infiernos casi lloraba con carcajadas que le quitaban el aliento.</p><p>—¡Tu cara! ¡Ojalá tuviera ahora mismo un espejo para que vieras cómo te has quedado! — se burló.</p><p>—¿Entonces no...te referías a eso? — preguntó Aziraphale avergonzado.</p><p>— Sabes perfectamente a qué me refería, Principado Aziraphale, pero sé que me estás mintiendo. Aún no estás dispuesto a darme tu alma ni mucho menos parte de tu corazón. Así que lárgate de una vez. El Infierno ya está lleno de santos y buenas intenciones.</p><p>Al ángel le temblaba el labio, no había pensado en qué ocurriría si fallaba.</p><p>—Pero yo...haré lo que quieras.</p><p>—No me gusta forzar las cosas. Volverás a mí, es cuestión de tiempo, y entonces sí que será verdad eso de que harás exactamente lo que yo quiera. Hasta entonces, prefiero esperar a que la manzana madure, caiga y se pudra.</p><p>—¡Ya está podrida! ¡¿Quieres ver la cicatriz?! — gritó Aziraphale, perdiendo la compostura. Se desgarró la ropa por la parte del hombro de un tirón, dejando a la vista la carne hundida en la que parecían haber incrustadas vetas de oro. Desplegó las alas y estas estaban incompletas, más de la mitad se había perdido y las plumas blancas que quedaban tenían manchas de color oscuro. Lucifer se acarició la frente mientras apartaba la mirada un segundo antes de volver a dirigir sus ojos hacia los suyos para mirarlo de manera irónica.</p><p>—Tu esfuerzo resulta hasta conmovedor, pero yo ya sabía que estabas herido, como también sé muchas otras cosas sobre ti. He oído que te gusta fantasear con que eres una mujer.</p><p>—¿Có-cómo sabes qué...? — susurró Aziraphale mientras se tensaba de terror.</p><p>—¿De dónde crees que salió la granada que te dio Lilith? Conozco lo que suele hacer con ellas, crear mundos de ensoñación para alimentarse de las fantasías de incautos como tú que no pueden soportar la vida terrenal que llevan. No son mis dominios, pero no me resulta nada complicado observar si quiero. — le explicó mientras daba un paso hacia él, y el ángel retrocedió dos mientras contenía el aliento. — ¿Por qué decides adoptar un cuerpo femenino en ese lugar?</p><p>—¡¿Acaso importa?! ¡Ni siquiera soy un hombre de verdad! — se defendió con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarle y Lucifer chascó la lengua, hastiado. </p><p>—Pues ya es más de lo que es la mayoría. Pero no te pongas dramático, Aziraphale, como si fueses el único ser en este universo que no está satisfecho con lo que es. ¿Sabes la cantidad de humanos que han nacido hombres que se siente mujeres, y al revés? — Aziraphale agachó la mirada, avergonzado y Lucifer continuo. — No pongas esa cara, ya lo sabías, pero estás demasiado preocupado por ti mismo como para darte cuenta de la suerte que tienes. Pero si tan importante es para ti, podría ofrecértelo. No me interesa tu trato para salvar la Tierra, pero podrías darme tu alma a cambio de que te transformase en mujer. ¿Eso te haría feliz?</p><p>—...No, no lo haría. Ha-ha sido un error venir.</p><p>Satan lo tomó de la barbilla y lo acercó hasta él de modo que su aliento le rozaba los labios.</p><p>—Sí, lo ha sido, porque yo, Lucifer, Señor de los Infiernos, no me conformo con las sobras. Cuando todo acabe tú y ese demonio llamado Crowley seréis míos para siempre.</p><p>Aziraphale lo apartó de un manotazo y salió corriendo mientras él se echaba a reír.</p><p>—¡Eso es, huye! Hacia la perdición, espero.</p><p>Hizo aparecer un trono de hierro y se sentó en él, tan complacido que no podía disimularlo. La sonrisa en aquel rostro que había elegido era tan amplia y espléndida como siniestra.</p><p>—Esto no me gusta nada, Lucifer. No te di permiso para meterte en mis asuntos. — soltó Lilith, quien había estado oculta entre las sombras observándolo todo. Satan había sido consciente de ello en todo momento, por supuesto, pero no había visto motivo para detener su actuación por ello.</p><p>—Curioso que me digas eso cuando has sido la primera en entrometerte en los míos. Tenía un trato con Miguel.</p><p>—¡¿Desde cuándo hacemos tratos con putos ángeles?!</p><p>—Por favor, lo hemos hecho muchas veces. — suspiró mientras se mesaba la frente, sabía lo que venía a continuación, una sesión de gritos sin descanso, porque a Lilith no le importaban nada las categorías infernales. </p><p>—¡Pero eso ya es agua pasada, los tiempos han cambiado! ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ángeles y demonios ya no pintamos nada en este mundo?</p><p>—Me doy perfecta cuenta, de ahí el trato para el próximo Armagedón. Lo que no entiendo es por qué has intentado contener al nuevo Anticristo regalándole una dimensión de ensueño personal. Me has causado muchos problemas, Lilith. ¿sabes qué he tenido que cubrirte delante de los arcángeles?</p><p>—Por mi pueden besarme el pecado original. — exclamó, haciendo que Lucifer la mirase con una mezcla de reproche y diversión. Ella se arrodillo ante él y le puso las manos en los muslos para inclinarse y hablarle de forma confidente. — No tienes que hacer esto. Es ridículo. Nada merece que te bajes los pantalones delante de los ángeles, ni siquiera un nuevo comienzo. ¿Por qué quieres que todo vuelva a empezar, de todas formas? Estamos en una época dorada, desde que se inventó Internet la perversión campa a sus anchas, hasta tú has desarrollado imaginación y puedes ver mi mundo de los sueños. ¿No es eso maravilloso?</p><p>—Querida, tu lengua de serpiente siempre me ha cautivado y lo sabes bien, hasta a alguien como yo le es difícil ignorar el roce de tus pechos. — Lilith sonrió de manera coqueta y fue a besar, pero Lucifer le puso una mano sobre los labios. — Pero no hay marcha atrás. He jurado acabar con Crowley y Aziraphale.</p><p>El rostro de Lilith se desfiguró de manera horrorosa, pero eso obviamente no intimidaba al Señor de los Infiernos.</p><p>—Pues yo he hecho un trato y he jurado protegerlos. Además, tengo una deuda con ellos, y no pienso permitirlo.</p><p>—No hay nada que puedes hacer, Lilith, y lo sabes. Es cuestión de tiempo.</p><p>Desairada, la mujer se levantó del suelo y de dio una bofetada con su largo pelo, que dolió como un latigazo en la mejilla.</p><p>—¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de que tu hijo haya decidido renunciar a ti! ¡¿Y qué esperabas, después de años de abandono?! — estalló Lilith mientras caminaba a la salida de la sala y antes de marcharse se giró para asegurarse de que escuchaba bien lo último que tenía que decirle — ¡Y para que lo sepas, Adam es ahora muy feliz!</p><p>La columna de la sala se agitó, movida por un fuerte viento, antes de volver a alzarse. Las llamas infernales podían tambalearse, pero una vez encendidas hacía falta un milagro para que se apagasen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sí, el diablo es Benedict Cumberbatch XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Respecto a lo que ocurre cuando la cuerda se rompe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agua; traslúcida, tibia, pesada... Era lo único que Aziraphale sentía a su alrededor, aquella masa que le rodeaba, tirando de él, hundiéndolo más y más en las profundidades del lago. Todo parecía apuntar que la descorporización era inminente, pero suele ser algo común del Gran Plan (o de cualquier plan mediano celestial) que los acontecimientos den un giro inesperado (o quizás no tan inesperado) y es que Crowley también se estaba ahogando.</p><p>Si Aziraphale hubiese estado solo quizás hubiese encontrado una tumba acuática para su forma mortal, pero viendo al amor de su vida en peligro no había forma de que Aziraphale se hubiese permitido a sí mismo siquiera perder el conocimiento y abandonarlo a su suerte.</p><p>Apenas podía ver, la cabina del Bentley donde se encontraban estaba inundada y la sangre flotaba sobre Crowley, que había quedado inconsciente tras golpearse contra el volante y abrirse una brecha en la cabeza.</p><p>El ángel lo rodeó con un brazo mientras que con el otro golpeaba la puerta, que no quería abrirse. No, aquello no era normal, al menos no era humano. Gritó cargado de ira, pero no se escuchó nada, solo había burbujas y finalmente tocó la puerta y estalló. Fue como si un tsunami le arrastrarse fuera del lago.</p><p>Cayeron en la orilla con la fuerza de un meteorito. La tierra se levantó y los árboles de alrededor se evaporizaron en un radio próximo, dejando un paraje de desolación. La carretera por la que habían descarrilado ahora se hundía en el mismo cráter en el que ellos se encontraban, pero a Aziraphale no podía importarle menos, la carretera y todos los humanos que iban en ella, los árboles y cualquier animal que hubiese en el bosque.</p><p>—¡Crowley! ¡Crowley, mírame! ¡E -esto no es nada! ¡Vamos, has tenido heridas más serias sin inmutarte, co -como aquella vez en la conquista de Britania! ¡¿Te acuerdas, Crowley?! ¡¡Crowley!! — le llamaba Aziraphale mientras levantaba su cabeza del suelo, un peso muerto sobre sus brazos.</p><p>Había sucedido todo tan rápido, en tan solo un instante. Habían salido muy de noche de la casa del Círculo de la Verdad, por una carretera sin iluminación, algo que ningún humano sensato hubiera hecho, pero ellos ni siquiera lo pensaron. Habían estado demasiado tiempo por encima de aquello. Discutían, pero no de la manera amigable en la que estaban acostumbrados. Crowley estaba furioso tras descubrir que Aziraphale había ido al Infierno y el ángel no había dejado de implorar que se marchasen de aquel lugar porque no se fiaba ya de nadie.</p><p>Se estaban gritando, reprochando, como si echarse la culpa el uno al otro solucionase algo cuando un rayo cayó justo delante del Bentley. No se parecía a aquellos que cualquiera de los dos había producido hasta entonces, era un rayo azul que aún aparecía en las pesadillas de Crowley al rememorar la batalla del Cielo que los dividió para siempre. Aziraphale también lo reconoció y antes de poder gritar "¡Miguel!" su suerte ya estaba echada.</p><p>Crowley dio un volantazo para esquivarlo y el coche perdió totalmente el control. Los frenos no respondían por alguna obra de autoridad dudosa. ¿Los ángeles, quizás los demonios? ¿Gabriel? ¿Hastur? ¿Tal vez Belzeebú? Realmente no importaba, pues todos estaban en el mismo bando.</p><p>No hubo tiempo para obrar milagro alguno y ahora estaba allí, Aziraphale sentado en el centro de un cráter que él mismo había provocado, con Crowley en su regazo frío como el hielo. Ni rastro de llama infernal en su rostro.</p><p>Le sacudió. Abrió su boca y torpemente le hizo el boca a boca, solo porque había leído que eso se solía hacer en primeros auxilios, aunque no sabía para qué ni si lo estaba haciendo bien. De hecho no era así, de cualquier modo nada hizo que el demonio reaccionase.</p><p>—¡¡Cabrón!! — le gritó Aziraphale fuera de sí a Crowley y nunca había dicho con tanta aseveración un insulto. — ¡¡Eres un demonio asqueroso!! ¡¡Abre tus malditos ojos o te juro que...!! — no terminó de hablar porque tampoco sabía ya qué decir. Sus labios se apretaron queriendo soltar una barbaridad, pero de nada serviría, no cambiaba el hecho de que Crowley no parecía ser capaz de oirle.</p><p>Aziraphale gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras alzaba los brazos y entrelazaba los dedos hasta que sus manos formaron un solo puño. Con toda su fuerza descargó ese puño contra el cuerpo de Crowley, que se sacudió por el golpe sin mayor reacción. Aziraphale volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez, y aunque parecía imposible, cada vez lo hacía con mayor violencia.</p><p>Sus movimientos creaban ráfagas a su alrededor, cada bombeo al cuerpo del demonio se transmitía hasta la tierra que tembabla de horror en una honda que alcanzaba mucho más que kilómetros a la redonda. Su puño pronto se volvió incandescente como la mismísima espada llameante que una vez portó y formaba ráfagas de fuego.</p><p>Hasta aquellos que habían provocado el desastre y observaban desde lejos enmudecían ante el desarrollo de su plan. Tal como lo habían planeado, pero solo Dios había podido saber hasta qué punto Aziraphale se transformaría.</p><p>Un último grito desgarrador con la descarga de su puño sobre su pecho devolvió a la vida a Crowley, que vomitó agua y sangre mientras sentía su pecho arder hasta los huesos. Cuando sus ojos vieron lo que había frente a él gritó presa del terror y gateó para huir, reptando como una serpiente moribunda.</p><p>Un ángel vengador, un destructor de mundos, resplandeciente como la luz al final del túnel repleto de ojos que sangraban y con unas alas rotas inmensas, desplegadas y retorcidas tras su espalda.</p><p>—Crowley, estás vivo... — murmuró aquella voz que apenas podía reconocer. A su alrededor el paisaje era un erial sombrío que susurraba muerte. El demonio no podía creerlo. Volvió a vomitar mientras temblaba. Estaba entrando en pánico, sin poder procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>— Aziraphale, ¿quién a...? ¿quién ha hecho esto?</p><p>—¡Los ángeles! ¡Te dije que los ángeles iban a hacer algo! El coche descarriló y te diste en la cabeza...</p><p>—Los ángeles...¿han destruido la Tierra mientras yo estaba inconsciente? — indagó con un hilo de voz, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No quería ver, no podía enfrentarse a aquello.</p><p>—La Tierra no es...no está... — comenzó a decir Aziraphale, cuyo tono de voz había recuperado parte de su característico deje. Conocía bien aquel tono culpable que usaba cada vez que defendía algo que sabía que no era cierto, pero esta vez no le causó nada de simpatía. — Yo he...es decir, yo no he que...</p><p>—¡DIOS, ÁNGEL, CÁLLATE! ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, CÁLLATE!</p><p>—¿Crowley, tú me...? — intentó pregutarle mientras tocaba su brazo. Quería que lo abrazase, sentirlo junto a él, pero Aziraphale nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, reprimidos durante siglos de dolor y sufrimiento. Crowley lo apartó de un manotazo. No podía, no lo entendía.</p><p>—¡ESTOY INTENTANDO PENSAR ALGO! ¡DÉJAME PENSAR!</p><p>De entre los demonios, Crowley se encontraba entre los más ingenios pero en ese momento de nada servían sus dotes para el engaño y su imaginación había quedado totalmente en blanco. No, no podía pensar en nada, salvo que el mundo parecía haber sufrido una hecatombe y que ya no podía negar que esta la había producido el ángel por el que profesaba un amor que había durado más de 6000 años. Con dolor le echó un vistazo de reojo mientras se preguntaba si este amor podría sobrevivir una vez más al fin del mundo.</p><p>—Lo he estropeado, Crowley... Me he descontrolado. Yo...ya lo sabía, que esto acabaría pasando, pero he sido un egoísta. Lo siento tantísimo.</p><p>—Lo solucionaremos. Juntos. Primero tienes que...no, tenemos que... — comenzó a cavilar Crowley intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo para parecer tranquilo. Por supuesto no lo consiguió y cuando Aziraphale puso una mano sobre la suya lo asustó, pero al mirar a sus ojos llenos de gracia, con la bondad dolorosa de una Virgen, ya no tuvo miedo de él, aunque sin duda lo hubiera tenido de adivinar lo que iba a decirle.</p><p>—Mátame.</p><p>—¿Qué? — preguntó Crowley, tan desconcertado que no alcanzaba a procesar la situación.</p><p>—No sé hasta dónde ha llegado este desastre, pero aunque lográsemos arreglarlo los ángeles y los demonios no pararán hasta que yo estalle otra vez. ¿No lo entiendes? Soy el nuevo Anticristo, Crowley.</p><p>—No, eso no es posible. — dijo rápidamente, pero añadió a continuación, molesto — y aunque así fuera, eres una buena persona.</p><p>—¡No lo soy, Crowley! Solo finjo serlo. Tú mismo lo has dicho en más de una ocasión, en el fondo soy un maldito bastardo.</p><p>—¡No tergiverses mis palabras! ¡Tú eres el ser más puro que he conocido, el más sincero y ho-! — no consiguió terminar de hablar antes de que Aziraphale lo interrumpiera.</p><p>—¡Te violé, ¿de acuerdo?!</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, ángel? ¿Crees que es momento de bromear? Te dije que podías meter...</p><p>—¡No me refiero a esa vez! ¡En el jardín, yo te violé en el jardín! ¡Pensé que no importaba, que aquello era tan solo un sueño, pero sí que importa! ¡¡Esa es la clase de persona que soy!!</p><p>El silencio inundó el desolado lugar, pues Crowley era incapaz de articular palabra. Si era el momento de decir algo no sabía que era, algo comprensible, pues tampoco sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.</p><p>Aziraphale comprendió al instante que estaba pidiéndole demasiado a Crowley al ordenarle que acabase con todo aquello. Agitó sus alas tras su espalda. Le dolían y tenían un aspecto desolador, pero nuevas plumas enfermizas parecían haber nacido y sintió que si quería podía echar el vuelo solo con desearlo. Tenía el poder, de hecho tenía demasiado poder, tanto que no podía controlarlo. Aquello tenía que acabar.</p><p>—Adiós, Crowley.</p><p>Y el ahora ángel de la muerte alzó el vuelo hacia su destino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. De lo que es Inefable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo sucedió muy rápido si hablamos de tiempo humano, demasiado como para que una persona normal pudiese reaccionar y hacer algo, fuese lo que fuese, pero ya se sabe que en Tadfield viven varias personas bastante extraordinarias y entre ellas hay incluso quienes no son del todo humanos.</p><p>Así es, el ahora adolescente y ex-Anticristo Adam Young solo tuvo que pestañear para salvar el pueblo, que quedó como el Jardín del Edén rodeado por desierto.</p><p>La mayoría de los vecinos parecieron no darse cuenta de que el resto del mundo se había volatilizado a pesar de que si te asomabas por el edificio más alto de Tadfield, el campanario, veías perfectamente la realidad exterior. Anathema no era uno de esos vecinos ignorantes, y Newton tampoco.</p><p>La pareja miraban por la ventana con la preocupación pintada en la cara. No era para menos. Se habían despertado sacudidos por un terremoto que había agitado todo la casa. La cuna había chocado con las cama y David había comenzado a llorar como si fuese el Fin del Mundo, y lo cierto era que no estaba muy desencaminado.</p><p>—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Newton angustiado. Había intentado llamar a todas las personas que se le habían ocurrido, incluido al sargento Shadwell y Madame Tracy pero la línea estaba caída. De todas formas no tenía mucha esperanza de que hubiese quedado nadie a salvo más allá de los límites del pueblo.</p><p>—No lo sé, Newt. Ahora solo estoy pensando que la cabrona de Agnes seguro que sabía esto y voy yo y quemo los jodidos papeles. Se tiene que estar riendo de mí dónde coño este. — dijo Anathema mientras alzaba los brazos para acomodarse a David, que votó e hizo un gorgorito. Tras el pánico inicial parecía muy tranquilo chupándose el puño. ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo si su mundo estaba asegurado? Después de todo, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho hinchado de su madre.</p><p>—¿Por qué no invocas a Lilith? Quizás ella...— propuso, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.</p><p>—¿Y qué quieres que le pida, que nos vaya haciendo hueco en el Infierno? — replicó Anathema con cinismo. Tenía el ceño fruncido formando un profundo surco e inconscientemente apretaba los labios mientras miraba el paisaje. No estaba precisamente receptiva. Estaba furiosa y preocupada y no sabía cuál de los dos sentimientos tenía más fuerza.</p><p>Newton suspiró y se intentó recolocar las gafas, que se le habían torcido. Como era no hubo manera simplemente lo dejó estar. Bastante tenía con lidiar con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo como para preocuparse de tener en mal estado la montura de las gafas.</p><p>—¿Y si le pedimos a Adam que, ya sabes, interceda o algo así? Él sigue teniendo poderes, ya lo has visto.</p><p>—¿Sugieres enviar a un adolescente hormonalmente inestable de 16 años a enfrentarse a su padre demoniaco del que ha renegado y al que no quiere ni ver? — preguntó Anathema alzando las cejas inquisitivamente mientras giraba el rostro para mirar a su marido. Él se sintió cohibido. Dicho así sonaba realmente mal, pero se sorprendió cuando ella dijo — Sí, me parece buena idea. Vamos, cariño.</p><p>................</p><p>La verdad era que Newton no se acababa de explicar cómo es que habían acabado todos allí, de camino al Inframundo, como si aquello fuese una excursión de domingo. Los Ellos estaban allí con Adam a la cabeza, que recorría aquellos pasillos como si los conociese de toda la vida, y Anathema a su lado, con David metido en una mochila portabebés babeando mientras miraba todo sin perder detalle.</p><p>—¿Creéis que es buena idea llevarse a un bebé al Infierno? — preguntó Wensleydale, quien había estado todo el camino echando la vista hacia atrás aterrado y preguntándose por qué había dejado una vez más que la presión de grupo lo condujese hasta una situación que casi auguraba una muerte segura.</p><p>—¿Y dónde querías que lo dejase, en una guardería Postapocalíptica? — replicó Anathema, que no tenía el humor idóneo precisamente para que se cuestionase nada de lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—Os dije que podía venir solo. — se quejó Adam y todos le replicaron a la vez. Por supuesto que ninguno quería dejarle solo fuese lo que fuese a hacer, pero aquello quizás ya era excesivo. Aquello era sin duda lo que debía sentir un líder y no era tan divertido como a priori le había parecido.</p><p>—¿Y dónde están los demonios? — intervino Brian, que no parecía especialmente afectado por la gravedad de la situación. — ¡Vaya rollo de sitio! Me esperaba algo como calderas ardientes, aquí solo hay pasillos cutres y oscuros que huelen a huevos podridos. Vamos, que es como estar paseándose por el instituto después de las clases.</p><p>—¡Cállate, Brian! — le chistó Pepper. Ella sí que estaba enfadada, sin ningún tipo de duda. Había cogido el spray de pimienta que su madre le había regalado al entrar comenzar la secundaria y llevaba escondido también el cuchillo de cocina más afilado que había encontrado. No es que pensase matar a nadie, pero tampoco quería perder una oportunidad de dar a alguien un escarmiento si se presentaba.</p><p>A propósito de los demonios, no andaban muy lejos. Estaban todos ocupados, reunidos en la sala de juicios, pisándose los pies los unos a los otros y aplastándose por conseguir un hueco para ver cómo los mandamases intentaban manejar la situación sin mucho éxito.</p><p>—¡¡Dijisteis que los ángeles tenían la situación bajo control!! — gritó Satán en su forma demoniaca a Beelzebub, quien no mostraba su altanería habitual sino una sumisión molesta.</p><p>—Eso dijeron, pero bueno, ¿de todas formas no era esto lo que queríamos? — intentó justificarse, algo que no se le daba bien porque además odiaba. A ningún demonio le gustaba dar cuentas a nadie y menos al mismísimo rey de los Infiernos.</p><p>—¡No me vengas con esas ahora, estúpida mosca! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene que se joda el mundo por el que estamos peleando?! ¡Sabes que solo Dios tiene el poder para crear uno nuevo! ¡La idea era provocar una catástrofe que desencadenase el caos, no la destrucción total! ¡Para eso era la tregua y para nada más!</p><p>—Lo sé, mi señor, por eso voy...</p><p>—No, tú no vas a hacer nada. Ya no. Me parece a mí que has confraternizado demasiado con el arcángel Gabriel. Seguro que este era su plan desde el principio.</p><p>—Le aseguro que si es así pienso meterle una mecha por el culo y prenderla con una llama infernal. — respondió el Señor de las moscas entre dientes.</p><p>El grupo de polizones habían llegado a la sala y observaban ignorados por la multitud lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta David guardaba absoluto silencio mientras pensaban en qué debían hacer. En el centro de la sala, además de Beelzebub y Satán estaba Dagón y Hastur y justo detrás de ellos había una jaula donde Lilith estaba encerrada, agarrada a los barrotes con el peso echado sobre una de sus piernas, mirándolos como si fuesen idiotas y razón no le faltaba.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo más planeáis estar discutiendo? Ya lo habéis dicho, necesitamos que Dios nos ayude, como en los viejos tiempos. — dijo Lilith en un tono calmado. Beelzebub le lanzó una mirada envenenada y ella arrugó la nariz y le hizo burla.</p><p>—¿No sugeriras que te soltemos para que lo hagas tú, después de todo lo que has hecho? — replicó Hastur, entonces Adam se dejó oír, con una voz poderosa que no parecía pertenecer a su cuerpo mortal.</p><p>—No, lo haré yo.</p><p>—¡¡ADAM!! — gritó Anathema y David dio un chillido, como quejándose también. Newton se quedó sin palabras y los Ellos comenzaron a protestar de nuevo, todos a la vez. Ahora Adam sí que estaba seguro de que definitivamente había sido mala idea ir todos hasta allí.</p><p>Hubo una gran conmoción, demonios gritando, exclamando asombrados al ver por primera vez al príncipe que renunció a los Infiernos, y Satán en el centro de todo, clavando su mirada negra en los ojos rojos de su vástago.</p><p>Pero no hubo tiempo de que los acontecimientos siguiesen desarrollándose, pues resonó el eco legano de unas trompetas, unas muchos de los presentes no oían desde las primeras edades del hombre.</p><p>—Las trompetas... — murmuró Satán mientras miraba al techo, impactado.</p><p>—¿Qué significa? — preguntó Newton con inocencia.</p><p>—Significa que alguien se nos ha adelantado. — aclaró Lilith con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.</p><p>................</p><p>Más de 6.000 años habían pasado desde la última vez que Crowley había recorrido ese camino, pero no tuvo tiempo de vacilar o rememorar, su ascenso era directo y no le importaba que ha su paso por las oficinas del cielo todos los ángeles lo vieran. </p><p>El Cielo era un auténtico caos, casi un nuevo Infierno. Montañas de papeles se acumulaban. Los ángeles, vestidos de guerra, esperaban en batallones órdenes mientras se miraban los unos a los otros preguntándose qué iba a ser lo siguiente. Sus superiores estaban reunidos y varios arcángeles discutían sobre la desastrosa ejecución del plan.</p><p>—Gabriel. Tus informes no decían que Aziraphale tuviese tanto poder. — le recriminó Miguel, mirándolo duramente. El arcángel resopló e hizo una mueca, como intentando restarle importancia, pero no parecía que fuesen a dejar aquello pasar como un simple error.</p><p>—Bueno, teóricamente no debería tenerlo. Es tan solo un Principado. Lo más poderoso que ha tenido nunca fue la espada llameante que le dio Dios y la perdió. Ya sabéis que ningún ángel ha podido hacer nunca un milagro a gran escala.</p><p>—¡¿Un milagro?! ¡Esto es una catástrofe! — exclamó Sandalfón, secándose con un pañuelo los sudores fríos que le estaban recorriendo la cara. — ¡Dios podría intervenir para detener esto y si eso ocurre no quiero ni pensar sobre qué pasará con todo esto!</p><p>—Vamos, Dios es misericordioso. — intentó apaciguar Gabriel.</p><p>—¿De verás? ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo la última vez que se enfado con alguien? — le contradijo Miguel y todos se estremecieron solo de recordarlo.</p><p>No pudieron seguir hablando, pues vieron una estela de alas negras ascender a la velocidad del rayo. Entraron en pánico y el arcángel Miguel hizo sonar las trompetas de guerra. </p><p>Crowley ni siquiera los escuchó. De repente no oía nada y pronto tampoco vio nada, cegado por una luz abrasadora de la cual las gafas no podían protegerle.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y se sintió ligero, liberado del peso de su cuerpo. Una sensación de vértigo le inundo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo.</p><p>—Azrael, ahora llamado Crowley, antiguo ángel de las brigadas del Oeste. ¿Con qué autorización has llegado hasta aquí? — escuchó la fina voz melodiosa de Dios, que a pesar de reprenderle le hablaba con amabilidad, lo que hizo que se relajase. Ahora entendía cuando si ángel decía que podían sentirse las ráfagas de amor.</p><p>—Con la que me he dado yo mismo y si te soy sincero la verdad es que no esperaba llegar tan lejos. Creía que volvería a caer. ¿Cuánto hace que no recibes a nadie? ¿Quinientos, ochocientos años?</p><p>Dios es taciturno, no responde a las preguntas que uno le formula, solo a las que desea, y misterioso, pues solo Él mismo sabe porque obra de un modo u otro. En resumidas cuentas: es Inefable.</p><p>—Todo ha vuelto a su lugar. La Tierra ha sido restaurada y ninguno de los que están ahora allí recordarán nada de lo que ocurrió.</p><p>—Sí, ya lo imaginaba, que eso ocurriría. El Gran Plan, después de todo, no es el Plan Inefable. Aziraphale lo descubrió mucho antes que yo y me lo mostró. Sabes que no estoy aquí por eso, sino por él. ¿Él también...?</p><p>—Mi hijo es libre, él ha tomado su propia decisión.</p><p>—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! — replicó Crowley mientras fruncía el ceño. — Él te lo ha dado todo siempre, te ha puesto por encima de todos los demás. Sé que ha cometido errores, algunos muy graves, ¡pero todos lo hemos hecho y lleva sufriendo mucho tiempo en silencio! ¡Más de 6.000 años y yo-yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta!</p><p>En aquella forma Crowley no podía llorar, al menos no habían lágrimas que derramar, pero sí que sollozaba. Sabía que alguien tendría que pagar por lo que había ocurrido, siempre era así, pero no podía soportar que Aziraphale fuera la cabeza de turco.</p><p>—Ya he hecho todo lo que está en mi mano. He perdonado a mi hijo Aziraphale. Es él quien no se ha perdonado a sí mismo.</p><p>—¿Y qué debo hacer?</p><p>—Eso forma parte del Plan Inefable. </p><p>Y esa fue toda la respuesta. </p><p>Crowley notó un empujón y a opresión de nuevo de un cuerpo pesado que lo arrastraba en una caída vertiginosa hacia abajo. En menos de diez segundos, si es que nos regimos por tiempo humano, estaba contra al suelo, con los ojos abiertos mirando al Cielo. Sobre él, las hojas de los árboles se agitaban y a su alrededor los niños se reía y los patos aleteaban felices en el estanque del parque de St. James.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A propósito del final (o principio) de esta historia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo terminó donde había empezado (o empezó donde había terminado): en un jardín.</p><p>Pero antes de llegar al final retrocedamos unas horas atrás. ¿Dónde estaba Crowley entonces? Esa es una pregunta sencilla: justo donde lo habíamos dejado, en mitad del parque de St. James, mirando al cielo sin acabarse de creer que, después de más de 6.000 años, había hablado con Dios, y bueno, no había sido como se lo esperaba, pero eso suele suceder (y como de costumbre, por cierto, no le había aclarado nada).</p><p>Se tomó unos momentos para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, pues era tal su estado de estupefacción que hasta tardó en darse cuenta de que le molestaba el sol en los ojos porque no llevaba puestas las gafas. Las localizó colgadas de la rama de un árbol cercano y se las puso. Os sorprenderá saber que no estaban rotas pero a Crowley no le sorprendió para nada, era lo más normal de todo aquello, que rebosaba un extraño aire de normalidad que en realidad no era nada normal.</p><p>Efectivamente, en el parque de St. James los árboles estaban verdes y frondosos, había niños jugando, alguna familia merendando y patos, dichosos patos, felices en el estanque sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Ni rastro de Apocalipsis, ni siquiera un poco de destrucción y mucho menos conmoción por parte de las personas que parecían ignorar (y de hecho ignoraban) lo que él había vivido hacía tan poco tiempo.</p><p>Paseó hasta la salida del parque y allí justo estaba su Bentley, tan radiante como el primer día. En otras circunstancias a Crowley se le habría escapado una sonrisa ladina, quizás hasta un siseo de júbilo, pero entonces solo suspiró y se subió.</p><p>Como un movimiento ya automatizado, pulsó el reproductor y arrancó. Las voces corearon:</p><p>Is this the real life?</p><p>Is this just fantasy?</p><p>Caught in a landslide</p><p>No escape from reality</p><p>El demonio aceleró hasta ponerse a 90 en pleno centro de Londres, esquivando coches con maestría hasta llegar a la librería de Aziraphale. Salió corriendo, como si esperase encontrarlo allí, detrás de la puerta, con sus pequeñas y ridículas gafas de ratón de biblioteca y su mismo lustroso pelo blanquecino, con esa sonrisa entre los labios que le mostraba al mismo tiempo lo que era la inocencia y el deseo, encerrados en un simple gesto.</p><p>Pero allí no había nadie, solo sus libros, puestos cuidadosamente tal como él los había dejado la última vez que ambos habían abandonado apresuradamente la querida casa del ángel y Crowley podía jurarlo, puesto que él, aunque aparentemente despreciaba todo aquello, atesoraba mucho cualquier cosa relacionada con Aziraphale y su librería y todo lo que contenía no podía ser menos.</p><p>De todas formas, Crowley lo revisó todo detenidamente, pero no tenía esperanza. En sus ojos se pintaba la añoranza. ¿Dónde estaría Aziraphale?</p><p>Pasó por al lado del tocadiscos y lo deslizó la aguja, esperando escuchar un vinilo de música clásica de esos que tanto le gustaban a su ángel. Casi ni había empezado a sonar cuando sus gafas dejaron de poder ocultar que estaba llorando.</p><p>Mama, just killed a man</p><p>Put a gun against his head</p><p>Pulled my trigger, now he's dead</p><p>Mama, life had just begun</p><p>But now I've gone and thrown it all away</p><p>Mama, ooh</p><p>Didn't mean to make you cry</p><p>If I'm not back again this time tomorrow</p><p>Carry on, carry on</p><p>As if nothing really matters</p><p>Recordó que Aziraphale le había dicho hacía algunos años que podía sentir las ráfagas de amor. Él le había dicho por vergüenza que eso era ridículo, ya que en ese entonces no se veía preparado para admitir que seguramente ese amor venía de él, pero lo había entendido. Crowley también podía sentir las ráfagas de amor cuando se producían y las había experimentado a menudo justo allí, en la trastienda de la librería. Ahora ya no sentía nada, salvo la sombra de un recuerdo, pero ni rastro de la persona a la que amaba.</p><p>¿Había desaparecido Aziraphale para siempre? ¿Un ángel podía suicidarse o es que acaso Aziraphale ya no era un ángel? No, aquello era imposible, se dijo Crowley, pues Dios le había perdonado y no había razón para que él pensase que Aziraphale ahora era otra cosa distinta a un ángel. Si es que todavía asistía, claro.</p><p>Quizás era muy tarde, pero Crowley nunca había sido bueno sabiendo cuándo retirarse y era de los que apostaba fuerte incluso cuando tenía todo que perder.</p><p>Volvió a su coche y puso rumbo al maldito edificio de sectarios. Tenía muchos papeles que leer y quizás chamuscar a algún desgraciado, si es que aún recordaba algo de lo que había ocurrido.</p><p>Para su sorpresa allí no había ninguna secta. Un chico muy formal, vestido de traje, bien afeitado y muy aparente, le abrió la puerta de la casa con la predisposición de echarlo del portal de su vivienda.</p><p>—Buenos días, caballero. Ahora mismo iba a trabajar. — dijo el joven mientras miraba su rolex con aire teatral y luego levantaba la vista hacia las gafas de Crowley para ver si había captado la indirecta. El demonio se quedó de piedra durante unos instantes.</p><p>—¿MacCain?</p><p>—¿Le conozco de algo? — preguntó bastante desconcertado.</p><p>—No puede ser, ya no hueles a palomitas rancias.</p><p>—Creo que me confunde con otra persona. — sentenció muy ofendido y cerró la puerta de su casa para salir a la calle. Crowley lo persiguió.</p><p>—Pero espera, hombre, que no he terminado. ¿Qué ha pasado con todo eso de las profecías?</p><p>—¿Profecías? ¿Está usted chiflado? — inquirió mientras lo esquivaba.</p><p>—¡Sí! ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Del Círculo de la Verdad o como sea! ¡Quiero ver el libro ese sagrado que teníais, donde ponía lo que iba a pasar!</p><p>—¡Pero qué dice! ¿Es acaso un sectario? ¡No quiero nada, ni pienso donar mi dinero! ¡Se lo advierto, llamaré a la policía!</p><p>Tras recibir un golpe en el brazo con el maletín, Crowley dejó marchar a MacCain, con mil maldiciones en la punta de su lengua viperina, que ardía como el Infierno solo de pensar en todo lo que quería decirle. Pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, estaba bastante claro que no solo no recordaba nada sino que parecía que había vivido una vida bien distinta al margen de las profecías. Dios no le había advertido de que el curso de podía haber cambiado tanto. Típico.</p><p>Por supuesto Crowley se desanimó, pero aún le quedaban un par de cartas que jugar y pensándolo bien no tenía nada que hacer por toda la eternidad salvo buscar ya que ahora el Cielo y el Infierno le odiaban (más incluso que antes si eso era posible) y lo que el mundo tenía que ofrecerle no tenía importancia si Aziraphale no estaba en él, siempre había sido así, no en vano había renunciado a su puesto como ángel y caído para seguirle.</p><p>Tadfield era el siguiente paso obvio, allí también todos parecían ignorar lo que había ocurrido. Todos menos un pequeño grupo conocido como The Them, que después de una experiencia tan intensa habían decidido recluirse en casa a menesteres más normales de su edad, y un matrimonio con su pequeño bebé.</p><p>Newton aún no estaba del todo recuperado de la experiencia del Inframundo. Nunca se acostumbraría a todas aquellas cosas por mucho que hubiese sido cazador de brujas durante un breve periodo de tiempo y de hecho estuviese casado con una. Su cara era una verdadera muestra de que el cerebro de una persona se puede encontrar a varios kilómetros de su cuerpo sin que esto suponga mayor problema. Anathema le había preparado una tila y se la había dado insistiéndole en que tenía propiedades curativas. Ciertamente, el poder de la sugestión y los placebos resultaban con frecuencia muy efectivos.</p><p>Así se lo encontró Crowley, sentado en la mesa de la cocina pensando en que había vuelto a sobrevivir a otro Apocalipsis y había retrocedido un día en el tiempo o simplemente ese tiempo no había existido.</p><p>El ex-cazador de brujas se rascó la cabeza y saludó muy débilmente al demonio con la mano.</p><p>—No me lo digas, has abierto la puerta con magia o algo así.</p><p>—No, la puerta estaba ya abierta, pero hubiese sido un detalle que quitáseis esa estúpida herradura de la entrada de una vez. Me hormiguea la frente.</p><p>—Para lo que sirve esa herradura que se quede ahí. Los demonios entran y salen como les place de mi casa. — suspiró Newton antes de darle un trago a la tila y poner una mueca. Desde luego que los brebajes de bruja sabían siempre horrible.</p><p>—¿Han entrado más demonios, además de mí? — preguntó Crowley, olfateando. Lo captó al instante. — ¿Qué hace esa fresca de Lilith aquí?</p><p>—No lo sé, cosas de mujeres, supongo.</p><p>Crowley no podía ni imaginarse a lo que Newton se refería, y la verdad, tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero no tenía más remedio que averiguarlo.</p><p>Para su sorpresa se encontró una estampa bastante normal en la habitación de arriba, todo lo normal que pudiese ser una madre sentada en la cama amamantando a su hijo y un demonio a su lado, tapada únicamente con una sábana, hablando en susurros.</p><p>El primero en percatarse de su presencia fue el pequeño David, que se quitó el pezón de su madre de la boca para hacer un ruidito gracioso a Crowley en señal de bienvenida. A él casi se le escapó una sonrisa, pero no dejó que un humano en miniatura lo distrajese.</p><p>—Crowley. — lo saludó Lilith levantándose al instante. — Estabamos esperando que llegases.</p><p>—¿Esperándome? ¿Por qué? — preguntó suspicaz.</p><p>—Bueno, si estabas buscando a Aziraphale era obvio que necesitarías mi ayuda. ¿No has venido por eso? — al ver que no lo entendía, sacó de la manta una granada y se la ofreció. — ¿De verdad que no tienes ni idea de dónde está Aziraphale?</p><p>—Tú... — murmuró enfurecido Crowley, pero Lilith ni se inmutó, alzando aún más la fruta con gesto demandante.</p><p>—Ábrela y dale un mordisco, si quieres ir a donde está él.</p><p>Crowley no lo dudó un instante. Rajó la piel de la fruta, pero cuando fue a darle un mordisco a las pepitas granates que brillaban como joyas, Lilith le apartó un poco la fruta de la boca para advertirle.</p><p>—El mundo que él mismo ha creado para sí está al borde del colapso. Las ilusiones se están desbordando. Es posible que no puedas regresar jamás.</p><p>—Eso es asunto mío. — proclamó Crowley quitándole la fruta de las manos.</p><p>—¡Espera! — le pidió Anathema, mientras se levantaba de un salto. — Las profecías, creo que hay algo que deberías saber.</p><p>—¿Las recuerdas? — preguntó esperanzado Crowley, lo que hizo que Anathema agachase la mirada. Habría dado lo que fuese por no ser ella quien le tuviese que dar la noticia, pero hizo de tripas corazón. Se acercó a Crowley y le susurró al oído. Este soltó una exclamación y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados. Finalmente asintió y le dio un mordisco a la granada.</p><p>Y llegamos justo donde empezamos, a un maravilloso jardín onírico tan exuberante como el mismísimo Edén. Y hablando de exhuberancia, la joven de cabellos platinos tumbada sobre la hierba mostraba sus pechos al sol como dos cornucopias repletas de néctar. Estaba tranquila, con un bulto sobre su regazo. El bulto se removió y realizó un ruido que a Crowley le heló la sangre.</p><p>—Eres insaciable. Ya te he amantado dos veces. — murmuró con amabilidad la chica mientras acariciaba al ser debajo de la manta.</p><p>—A-Aziraphale... — consiguió decir Crowley, acercándose a la mujer. Esta se levantó, sobresaltada. La manta se cayó de su regazo, vacía, antes de echar a correr. — ¡Espera!</p><p>Todo daba vueltas, la frondosidad de los árboles se mezclaba con la suavidad de las telas que caían traslúcidas con colores cálidos como rayos de luz con tacto de seda que tenía que ir apartando para pasar.</p><p>De repente, sin saber cómo, entró en la carpa de un circo. Había tanta gente, un murmullo informe, y en el centro, en el escenario, un mago conocido con su chistera y su bigote pintado.</p><p>—¡Y ahora, yo, el mago Fell, voy a realizar magia! — presentó a la audiencia, desplegando la manta azul con la que antes había envuelto al bulto. Crowley gritó llamándolo, no hubo respuesta. Él hizo un movimiento de muñeca, agitó la manta, que tocó el suelo, y cuando la quitó un niño estaba en el suelo. Tenía el cabello muy largo y rojo y sus ojos eran los de una serpiente. El niño se levantó y se abalanzó a los brazos de Aziraphale, que lo abrazó y lo besó mientras daba una vuelta. Cuando lo soltó, era una niña con el pelo castaño y los ojos más azules que había visto nunca, que echó a correr fuera del escenario, hasta que se perdió por las bambalinas con el pelo platino de su ángel.</p><p>Aziraphale saludó al público, que lo vitoreó mientras a Crowley la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba tan mareado que sentía ganas de vomitar y a la vez se sentía extraño, los pantalones le apretaban como si hubiese tomado alguna clase de afrodisíaco, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme.</p><p>El mago alzó los brazos cuando un niño de pelo negro apareció sonriente vestido con un traje de tartán apareció y lo envolvió con una pañuelo, que se estiró y enroscó hasta envolverlo completamente. Cuando el pequeño lo desplegó entre risas, Azirphale volvía a tener cuerpo de mujer, vestido de corista con un corset color crema apretado y unas medias de rejilla blancas. Cogió al pequeño de la mano, y saludó de nuevo al público junto a él.</p><p>—¡Un aplauso para mi pequeño! — pidió, antes de alzar la mano para que diese una vuelta sobre sí mismo. El niño se rió, antes de transformarse en una niña y empequeñecer hasta ser un bebé. Aziraphale lo envolvió con la tela y lo tomó en brazos, sonriendo al público.</p><p>—¡ES UN TRUCO! — gritó Crowley, y de repente toda la multitud enmudeció. La sonrisa de Aziraphale se borró por completo y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Al ver que por fin lo miraba, Crowley prosiguió, encaminándose hacia el escenario. — ¡Todo esto no es real!</p><p>—Eso no es...— murmuró Aziraphale con una voz aguda, luego se aclaró la garganta, irguiéndose con dignidad. — Es real.</p><p>—¿Real? ¿Cómo podría serlo? — prosiguió Crowley sin dejar de acercarse a él. El disfraz de Aziraphale parecía derretirse hasta dejar su forma suave de bibliotecario. La carpa había desaparecido y el jardín en el que se encontraban se veía extrañamente sombrió mientras el bebé emitía un suave quejido — Sabes que todo esto está hecho de la misma materia de la que se componen los sueños humanos, es frágil, ángel, sabes que no durará mucho tiempo. Sé que estás asustado, pero aún hay esperanza. Ese...esa cosa...no es real.</p><p>—¡¡SÍ LO ES!! — gritó Aziraphale, desplegando sus alas, que se agitaron con la fuerza de un huracán. Cientos de ojos por todo su cuerpo se abrieron, desgarrándolo con una mirada acusadora. — ¡No dejaré que me lo quites! ¡Es lo único que me queda! Es real, lo último real que me queda después de 6.000 años. Tantas mentiras, tantos deseos contenidos y sacrificios para acabar de este modo, destrozando todo lo que amo, mereciendo algo incluso peor que la muerte ¡y aún así siendo demasiado cobarde para darle fin a todo esto! ¡¿Porque si un ángel muere que le queda salvo el vacío?!</p><p>—No—no lo sé, ángel — respondió con sinceridad, notando la saliva espesa en su boca — pero eso no importa.</p><p>—¿Ah, no? A mí sí me importa, y me aterra. ¡Y no permitiré que le hagas eso al fruto de mi vientre! — proclamó Aziraphale, pegando el bulto entre las mantas contra su pecho. Este se agitaba de una manera antinatural, como si miles de tentáculos se revolviesen en la oscuridad. Crowley ni siquiera podía mirarlo.</p><p>—¡¡No es el fruto de tu vientre!! — gritó.</p><p>—¡¡Lo es, es mío, tuyo y mío!! — chilló, y después su voz se fue apagando, sus alas cayeron y todos sus ojos se entornaron llenos de desesperación. — Por favor, he fallado, como ángel, como hombre e incluso como mujer, no quiero fallar como padre. Es nuestro pequeño.</p><p>Crowley había comenzado a llorar y no podía calmarse. Los ojos le ardían y el corazón apretaba dolorosamente su pecho. Pensó todo aquello que quería decirle, como nunca antes había pensado en nada y se armó de un valor que desconocía tener, después de todo, romperle el corazón a Aziraphale era lo mismo a clavar una daga en el suyo propio.</p><p>—Aziraphale...aunque sería el ser más feliz del mundo si eso fuese cierto sabes que es imposible. No eres una mujer y yo, yo ni siquiera soy un hombre. No somos nada, solo un ángel y un demonio estúpidos con demasiado miedo, pero estamos aquí, y estamos vivos. Dios nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad por alguna razón. Tú sabes, eso que solías decirme, que Dios nos da lo que necesitamos. ¿Y si todo esto ha ocurrido porque era exactamente lo que necesitabamos?</p><p>—Eso no tiene sentido. — replicó Aziraphale en un tono muy suave, sus ojos brillaban, anunciando que un lluvia como la que viera el muro del Jardín del Edén más de 6.000 años atrás podía estar a punto de destrozar su hermoso rostro.</p><p>—¿Y qué lo tiene? — respondió Crowley con una sonrisa de resignación, sin humor. — ¿Crees que yo me siento satisfecho de tener que haberme enterado de este modo de que llevo más de 6.000 años siendo un imbécil, sin comprenderte? Lo odio, Aziraphale, sé exactamente cómo te sientes. Estoy tan enfadado con Dios que creo que podría destrozar yo mismo el mundo de nuevo, pero a la vez estoy agradecido, porque estás vivo y yo también estoy vivo, y te amo. Y eso es más que suficiente. No necesito un hijo, ni tú tampoco.</p><p>—Crowley...¿me amas? — murmuró Aziraphale y Crowley estuvo a punto de echarse a reír entre sollozos.</p><p>—Ya te he dicho que sí. No importa cuantas veces cambie de nombre, o si soy un ángel o un demonio, mi amor siempre será el mismo.</p><p>Aziraphale lo besó, con tanto amor, tanta intensidad, que durante unos instantes Crowley se olvidó de todo lo demás. Su piel era incluso más dulce de lo que recordaba y sus labios estaban tan calientes como el chocolate derretido.</p><p>—¿Incluso si habiendo resultado ser un Anticristo? — preguntó con verdadera seriedad tras separarse de su boca.</p><p>—Bueno, ángel, quizás te cueste creerlo pero yo tampoco soy perfecto. — bromeó y para su sorpresa Aziraphale puso una de sus encantadoras pequeñas sonrisas, de esas que hacía con la boca cerrada y las comisuras muy elevadas, y fue a besarlo de nuevo. A pesar de que la tentación era realmente grande, Crowley le detuvo con una mano al percatarse de que aún tenía un bulto entre las manos. — Ángel, suéltalo.</p><p>Aziraphale negó con la cabeza. El bulto en sus brazos lloraba y ahora él también lo hacía aunque silenciosamente. Crowley podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había visto llorar a su ángel, pero nunca había visto un rostro tan desgarrador como aquel.</p><p>—Morirá.</p><p>—Ya lo hemos hablado, ángel. No es real. — susurró Crowley muy débilmente, temía que le fallase la voz. Era difícil mantenerse firme viéndolo sufrir.</p><p>—Te lo suplico. — imploró el ángel sollozante, después miró al Cielo, suplicando. — Oh, Señor, haré lo que sea.</p><p>—Eh, ángel. Mírame. — le ordenó con suavidad el demonio y esperó a que fijase su vista en él, tomó sus brazos con suavidad y comenzó a abrirlos. — Estoy aquí, volvamos a casa.</p><p>Crowley terminó de desplegar los brazos de Aziraphale. La manta planeó hasta el suelo, vacía mientras Aziraphale apenas podía contener los gemidos de dolor. El jardín que los rodeaba, el pequeño paraíso que había construido, estaba desapareciendo.</p><p>—Abrázame. — dijo Aziraphale con la voz rota y Crowley lo estrechó contra sí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Epílogo: Y Dios se rió</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La vida había cambiado mucho, o quizás no demasiado. Los oficinistas vivían estresados, los niños jugaban y los adolescentes se quejaban, el tráfico de Londres seguía siendo horrible y en Tadfield continuaba reinando un clima excepcional, pero al margen de todo eso un ángel y un demonio habían tomado un rumbo completamente distinto.</p><p>Tras sobrevivir a otro Apocalipsis tenían dos opciones, lamentarse mientras se autocompadecían o lamerse las heridas y seguir adelante como si volviesen a comenzar. Optaron por lo segundo ya que Dios siempre consigue lo que quiere, de algún modo.</p><p>Ya no había nada que ocultar, ni tenían necesidad de esconderse. Sinceramente, después de lo ocurrido, ni los ángeles ni los demonios les daban miedo, y ya iba siendo hora de dar un paso importante. Crowley lo había pensado mucho, meditado sobre ello intensamente desde que su ángel accediese a irse a vivir con él a una pequeña casita de campo.</p><p>Se lo diría ese día, ese día era perfecto, tan perfecto como cualquier otro. Lo importante es que había quedado milagrosamente libre una mesa en el Ritz y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, eso y un anillo que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.</p><p>Viéndolo comer con el acostumbrado deleite, Crowley se sentía en el paraíso. Su ángel había sufrido mucho. Le había costado superar todo lo que había ocurrido, más incluso de lo que jamás le mostraría, pero ahora estaba allí, perfectamente recuperado, y más incluso, porque tenía un apetito voraz.</p><p>—Otro trozo de crepes con nata y arándanos, por favor. — pidió Aziraphale sonriente al camarero.</p><p>—Ángel, ya te has tomado cuatro. — le recordó Crowley con una sonrisa, recostado en su silla con su habitual pose.</p><p>—Uno más no me hará daño, querido. — le respondió con una sonrisa pícara mal disimulada, escondida tras la copa de champán que se estaba llevabando a los labios. Tenía las mejillas redondas sonrosadas por el alcohol y el demonio podía jurar que estaba precioso bajo aquellas luces.</p><p>—Ángel, un segundo. Antes de que sigas bebiendo... — comenzó a decir mientras se erguía. Hizo un ademán de ir a levantarse, después se volvió a sentar, nervioso. Lo había meditado mucho y aún así no sabía cuál era el mejor método. Había pensado en arrodillarse frente a él, pero se dio cuenta que solo pensarlo no podía sorportar la vergüenza. ¿Y si Aziraphale le decía que no? Un sudor gélido como la muerte le recorría la espalda solo de pensarlo. Tal vez se había precipitado y debía esperar otros mil años más.</p><p>—Crowley. — lo llamó Aziraphale y al ver cómo lo miraba con cara de espanto, el ángel sonrió. Con la mano con la que no sostenía la copa sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja aterciopelada y la puso en medio de la mesa.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo has...?! — exclamó Crowley rojo como un tomate a lo que Aziraphale se rió. Un mago nunca desvela sus secretos.</p><p>—Siempre he querido casarme en Junio.</p><p>Crowley tardó unos segundos en recomponerse. Algo nada fácil, pues creía que de la impresión se había tragado su propia lengua. Finalmente sonrió con amplitud y levantó la copa de champán.</p><p>—Una vez más. Un brindis. Por el mundo.</p><p>Aziraphale se mostró enternecido mientras alzaba su copa para corresponder.</p><p>—Por el mundo.</p><p>Ambos bebieron y entonces Crowley se levantó ligeramente de la silla para besar a su ángel, pero se quedó a medio camino al ver la cara que ponía. El demonio juraría que le estaba dando una arcada, pero eso era imposible.</p><p>—¿Ángel?</p><p>Aziraphale giró la cara y vomitó, después alzó la mirada para ver la cara de espanto que ponía Crowley.</p><p>—¡Oh, cielos! — exclamó mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre.</p><p>Y Dios se rió.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si os ha gustado ya estoy publicando la segunda parte: "Dios lo quiso así (o eso dicen)".</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer esta historia &lt;3</p><p>No me gusta el café, pero me tomaría un té encantada a vuestra salud, si gustáis<br/>https://ko-fi.com/delianwriter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>